


The Reunion

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst/Tragedy, Canon-related, Chara's POV, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Good/Neutral Chara, Hurt/Comfort, Massive Game Spoilers, Narrator-Chara theory, Pacifist Route (w/o Neutral Route, Platonic (?) Asriel x Chara, Supernatural/Spiritual/Psychological, headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku mengikuti anak manusia itu sejak tubuhnya mendarat di Dunia Bawah Tanah, demi reuni abadi kita. Aku ingin melepas rinduku, juga dendamku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya. Jadi kumohon padamu, ‘bangunlah’!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

Di sini gelap dan membosankan. Siang atau malam, tetap saja gelap.

Aku seorang diri. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di sekitar sini. Hanya diam di bawah timbunan tanah. Atau melamun di atasnya, di bawah kerak-kerak tanah berbatu dan gantungan stalaktit, di tengah pilar-pilar retak yang membentuk lingkaran kecil. Memandangi sorot cahaya dari celah atas sana, yang menyirami sekumpulan bunga emas itu, sambil sesekali mengulang beberapa serpihan memori.

Memoriku yang sebagian besar berisi bayangan sosok-sosok monster penghuni Bawah Tanah, khususnya Kau. Ya. Kaulah yang terpenting.

Terus saja seperti ini, sampai aku benar-benar malas—lebih tepatnya lelah—menghitung putaran waktu.

Kecuali—

_Bruk!_

—Kalau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

.

.  .

**The Reunion**

**An Undertale fanfiction by Khi-Khi Kiara**

**Undertale (c) Toby Fox**

.  .

.

[Journal 1 : The Fallen Human]

Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya—kalau aku tidak salah hitung. Seorang anak manusia menaiki Gunung Ebott lalu terjatuh dari kawahnya, masuk ke sini, ke Dunia Bawah Tanah. Aku berceletuk sendiri. _Nekat betul!_ Apa kehidupan kaum manusia di luar sana begitu mengerikan, sampai-sampai anak sekecil dia kabur kemari?

Sama sepertiku dulu?

Oh. Jangan bilang kalau dia dan anak-anak manusia lain penasaran setelah menelan mentah-mentah kisah legenda yang dituturkan nenek moyang mereka. Tentang perang antara ras manusia dan monster, yang berakhir dengan disegelnya para monster oleh kekuatan ahli sihir manusia. Belum lagi catatan keramat di akhir cerita : _“Mereka yang mendaki Gunung Ebott tidak pernah kembali”._ Satu catatan pendek yang secara tak langsung meninggalkan peringatan tak beralasan di dalam benak mereka.

“Jangan pernah kalian dekati gunung itu! Ada banyak monster buas di dalamnya. Kalian akan mati dimakan mereka!”

Tahu apa mereka tentang makhluk-makhluk yang mereka sebut ‘Monster’ itu? Cih!

Menggelikan. Kaum mereka yang memulai, mereka juga yang menyalahkan makhluk lain. Ah. Bukankah mengarang sejarah dan mengagungkannya sudah menjadi adat mereka? Bukankah sejarah selalu ditulis oleh pemenang?

Oh, iya. Kembali ke anak baru itu.

Perlahan kudekati dia. Sudah kuduga. Dia pingsan dengan posisi tengkurap. Setidaknya masih bernapas. Seingatku, jatuh dari ketinggian sekian kaki hanya akan membuat tulang tangan atau kaki patah. Atau meninggalkan memar di sekujur badan, atau sedikit pendarahan pada lutut. Sungguh keterlaluan kalau dia harus mati sekarang.

Kuperhatikan setiap detil perawakan anak itu, dan kebanyakan malah mengingatkanku pada diri sendiri. Rambut pendek di atas bahu. Baju bermotif garis-garis melintang. Bedanya, warna rambutnya lebih gelap dariku. Begitu pun warna kulitnya. Warna bajunya juga berbeda jauh denganku.

Kutemukan setangkai kayu pendek di tangan kirinya, dan sehelai perban kecil membalut lutut kanannya. Hanya benda-benda kotor itukah senjata dan tamengnya?

Kasihan.

Sudahi dulu lihat-lihatnya. Lebih baik kubangunkan dia sekarang.

“Salam,” bisikku pelan, memulai sapaan.

Belum ada jawaban, kecuali sepasang mata yang mengerjap dan jemari tangan yang berdenyut. Sempat kudengar rintihan pelan dari dalam dadanya.

“Siapa namamu?”

“Ngh, aku...,” syukurlah. Dia bisa mendengarku walau dalam keadaan setengah sadar, “...Frisk.”

‘Frisk’?

Nama yang... aneh, kalau boleh jujur.

“Sudah merasa baikan?” terusku, “Kau tidak boleh diam disini terus. Bangunlah.”

Dia bergeming.

“Kau harus tetap teguh.”

‘Keteguhan’. _‘Determinasi’._

Satu kekuatan yang membuat jiwa manusia mengungguli jiwa makhluk lain, tak terkecuali monster. Kekuatan yang membuat jiwa manusia tetap utuh setelah terlepas dari raga.

Kekuatan yang tidak—atau belum—dimiliki oleh para monster, sehingga mereka kalah oleh pasukan manusia di zaman dahulu.

Kekuatan yang masih tersisa padaku. Anak itu juga harus punya kekuatan itu kalau memang mau bertahan hidup di sini.

Di samping itu, aku juga butuh raganya sebagai naungan sementara. Agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat yang mengungkungku ini.

Aku butuh dia, untuk bisa kembali bersamamu lagi.

Tidak. Aku belum akan merebut kendali tubuhnya, asalkan dia tidak melakukan hal yang melampaui batas. Kalau dia macam-macam, barulah kusiksa dia hingga jiwanya hancur.

Semoga saja manusia yang ini tidak mati di tengah jalan seperti enam manusia sebelumnya, yang tidak punya Keteguhan yang cukup kuat. Kalau diperhatikan, dia punya warna jiwa yang sama denganku ; merah menyala. Aku harap ini pertanda bagus.

Aku masih boleh berharap, ‘kan? Kau sendiri pernah berkata dengan nada bersemangat, “Semua orang harus hidup dengan harapan dan impian!” Sungguh. Sesak rasanya, diam sendiri di tempat usang ini selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan mungkin berabad-abad. Terkurung dalam kehampaan. Terombang-ambing di apitan udara bersama rasa sakit yang abstrak. Tanpa seorang teman. _Tanpamu._

Apa kau kesepian di sana?

Anak bernama Frisk itu mencoba berdiri. Berlutut, berjongkok sebentar, lalu berdiri merunduk. Semakin nampaklah penampilan fisiknya yang payah. Lesu. Wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi, dengan bingkai mata yang hampir tidak bisa terbuka. Entah ada apa dengannya, tapi dia tidak seperti merasakan keberadaanku. Dia bingung, tapi tidak ada rasa takut.

Atau, dia tahu aku ada, dan dia tidak peduli—atau dia malah menerimaku begitu saja? Yang jelas dia masih terlalu ling-lung untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

“Ingat kataku tadi?” apa boleh buat. Kudekati lagi dia, mendorongnya dengan bisikan yang lebih bervolume, “Tetaplah teguh.”

Kini tubuhnya lebih sigap. Walau hanya berbekal bekas-bekas luka, perban kaki dan sebatang kayu, dia sudah lebih siap untuk bergerak. Baguslah.

Untuk beberapa saat, dia melihat sekeliling. _Aku terjebak di mana? Tempat apa ini?_ Pasti begitu pikirnya, dan aku tidak perlu menjawab. Dia akan tahu sendiri nanti.

Dia menanyakan perihal tumpukan bunga keemasan—tempat dia jatuh tadi, persis di tengah-tengahnya.

“Itu bunga-bunga emas. Mereka rusak tertimpa tubuhmu yang jatuh,” kujawab saja begitu. Tidak. Aku tidak akan bilang kalau gundukan tanah berbunga itu adalah makamku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya tambah bingung.

Dia menoleh, tepat lurus ke arahku.

Atau, aku memang tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi.

Tapi dia beruntung. Bunga-bunga itu membuatnya tidak menerima terlalu banyak luka. Pantas dia masih bisa berdiri. Sementara dulu, tidak ada setangkai bunga atau sehelai ilalang pun yang menopang tubuhku ketika jatuh. Kaki kananku patah. Tulang rusukku retak. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menggeliat dan menggeram.

Lupakan. 

Dia mulai melangkah ke depan, di jalan yang cukup panjang sebelum bertemu jalan masuk lain. Aku mengikuti.

Sebelumnya, aku menengok ke belakang untuk, sekali lagi, memandangi mahkota keemasan bunga-bunga di sana, yang masih berkilauan tertimpa pantulan cahaya tipis dari dunia luar.

Memoriku kembali bermain.

Aku dan kau, bersuka ria, saling bercanda di antara hangatnya warna cerah bunga-bunga mungil itu. Kau merangkai bunga, aku mengacaukannya. Kau mulai menangis. Kuusap kepala dan air matamu, lalu kau menyunggingkan senyum memelas. Sempat aku mainkan daun telingamu yang panjang, dan menggelitiki tubuh berbulumu hingga kau puas tertawa.

Terakhir, kau menghadiahiku mahkota bunga dan melingkarkannya di kepalaku. Setelahnya kita berbaring di atas kasur bunga. Menyanyikan lagu riang, sembari saling pandang hingga lupa waktu.

Memang. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya kenangan masa lalu, entah sudah berapa lama. Kenangan yang tak akan mungkin terulang lagi—betapapun inginnya aku atau kau.

Ada rasa perih di setiap aku memandang bunga-bunga itu, kau tahu?

.

.

.

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara lagi. Saya kembali ke dunia fanfiksi untuk mengisi waktu rehat di sela-sela kegiatan saya membuat ilustrasi (yah istilah kerennya mah, biar otak fresh lagi hehe...) ^^
> 
> Saya balik lagi dengan fandom baru—fandom seru dari game yang seru juga. Well, sebelumnya saya ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah mau mulai baca fanfiksi berjudul “The Reunion” ini.
> 
> Banyak yang pengen saya bahas soal karya yg satu ini, tapi rasanya lebih baik dibahas di belakang aja, ya, hehe. Buat yang nggak sabaran, boleh langsung lompat ke chapter terakhir.
> 
> Nah, di sini saya cuma mau, seperti biasa, kasih daftar lagu-lagu yang paling menginspirasi saya untuk menggali ide dan feel di fanfik ini. Kalian bisa dengerin lagu-lagu ini selama membaca (cuma saran aja sih). 
> 
> 1\. “His Theme” dan “Undertale” – Undertale OST by Toby Fox : (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBhFHJMVfiI&index=71&list=PLpJl5XaLHtLX-pDk4kctGxtF4nq6BIyjg). Beberapa dari OST favorit saya di game ini, yang juga merupakan lagu tema dari Asriel serta adegan flashback tentang tragedi yang menimpanya.
> 
> 2\. “Diary of Jane (Acoustic ver.)” by Breaking Benjamin : (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uar862lwqSI)
> 
> 3\. “Simfoni Hitam” by Sherina Munaf : (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3A5BHetKf8)
> 
> 4\. “The Carnival” – Homestuck OST by Erik Scheele/Mark Hadley : (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfLA5rqoNqs). Lagu tema Gamzee dari Homestuck (visual novel karya Andrew Hussie), tapi menurut saya nuansa kelam di seisi lagu ini bisa mewakili kisah hidup dan konflik batin yang dialami Chara.
> 
> 5\. “The Last of Us – Main Theme” : (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwDkutphzmU&index=3&list=PLpT_QK1pZnix5TUxSmnrO4qMRK3NuX6F9)
> 
> 6\. “Beyond : Two Souls – Main Theme (Piano Ver.)” by BigRicePiano : (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF819zoot10)
> 
> Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca. Silakan lanjut baca ke chapter berikutnya. ^^


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

[Journal 2 : The Ruins]

Perjalanan baru pun dimulai. Aku harus menemani anak itu untuk melewati banyak rintangan di depan sana.

“ _Howdy!_ ”

Ah...

Ini dia. Rintangan pertama.

“Aku Flowey. Flowey si Bunga.”

Setangkai bunga bermahkota kuning emas, lagi. Tapi yang ini berdiri sendiri, di tengah sebuah ruang kosong yang jauh lebih gelap dari tempat sebelumnya. Dia mempunyai wajah. Bisa bicara pula.

“Hmm. Kau ini orang baru di Dunia Bawah Tanah, ya ‘kan?” bunga itu lalu menawarkan diri menjadi pemandu bagi Frisk, mengajarkannya tentang semua yang ada di Bawah Tanah.

Seharusnya bunga jejadian itu tidak perlu repot-repot. Toh sudah ada aku—oh, aku lupa. Bunga itu tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarku, begitu pun monster-monster lainnya.

Selain itu, aku tahu niat di balik keramahannya.

Jadi aku peringatkan Frisk untuk tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Anak itu berdeham setuju.

Flowey menjelaskan bahwa jiwa Frisk sangatlah lemah, dan dia ingin memberikan ‘butiran persahabatan’ sebagai bentuk ‘cinta’ yang mampu memperkuat jiwanya. Disebarlah butiran itu ke arah Frisk.

Bocah itu menghindar. Pintar.

Flowey mengulang penyebaran butirnya. Frisk menghindar lagi.

“Apa ini lelucon? Otakmu rusak, ya?” si bunga konyol hilang kesabarannya. Lucu sekali. “Lari! Dekati! Pelur—maksudku, butir persahabatannya...”

Aku benar, ‘kan?

Frisk menghindar lagi, pastinya. Seketika wajah ceria bunga itu berubah menjadi seram, dengan mata hitam dan senyuman yang luar biasa lebarnya. Bagiku, wajah ‘seram’nya lebih mirip badut dengan banyak koleksi topeng ketimbang iblis sungguhan. Tapi nampaknya wajah itu sudah cukup membuat Frisk ketakutan.

Suara si bunga juga berubah menjadi bisikan—atau kikikkan. “Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, ‘kan? Kau hanya ingin melihatku menderita.”

“Tenang saja,” hiburku, “Kau tidak akan mati sekarang. Aku jamin.”

“Matilah!” gelak tawa Flowey menggema.

Aku berani bilang begitu karena sudah hafal dengan tabiat monster bunga yang satu itu. Si bocah manusia memang hampir mati di tengah kepungan peluru Flowey. Hampir, sebelum seseorang menghentikan serangannya, menghempaskan tubuh tangkainya dengan satu kepul bola api. Entah hilang ke mana dia sekarang.

Yang muncul berikutnya, adalah sesosok monster wanita berwujud mirip kambing berbulu putih dengan tanduk kecil. Raut wajah cantiknya melengkapi aura keibuannya yang terpancar hangat.

Aura yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Dia memakai baju panjang ungu berlengan putih. Ada sebuah simbol di tengah bajunya. _Delta Rune_. Simbol kerajaan monster. Tiga segitiga di bawah, lingkaran dengan sepasang sayap di atas. Lambang ideologi dan harapan seluruh umat monster.

Dia adalah (mantan) ratu Bawah Tanah.

‘Ibu’. Ibu asuhku. Ibu kita.

“Sungguh makhluk yang mengerikan, menyiksa seorang anak malang yang tak bersalah,” suara lembutnya pun belum bisa kulupakan, “Ah. Jangan takut, anakku. Aku Toriel, penjaga daerah Reruntuhan. Aku melewati tempat ini setiap hari untuk memastikan apabila ada seseorang yang terjatuh.”

Bukan aku yang dia panggil ‘anakku’. Aku tahu itu.

“Kau adalah manusia pertama yang tiba di sini setelah waktu yang lama. Kemarilah. Aku akan membimbingmu melewati lorong-lorong ini.”

Ibu memandu Frisk memasuki ruang pertama Reruntuhan. Ruangan dengan nuansa violet yang teduh. Tidak sesuram puing-puing yang semestinya, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu megah—mungkin aku berpikir begini karena sudah terbiasa. Ada dua tangga yang mengarah ke pintu selanjutnya. Sebelum menaiki salah satunya, Frisk berdiri di atas dedaunan merah yang berserakan. Menengadah cukup lama, menikmati pemandangan langit-langit ruangan yang tidak lazim baginya.

“Bayang-bayang Reruntuhan tertampak di atas sana, mengisimu dengan keteguhan.”

Aku harap kata-kataku ini cukup untuk membangkitkan semangat hidupnya, di setiap langkahnya.

.

Bersama Ibu, tidak banyak halangan yang mengganggu. Dia mengajari Frisk tentang memecahkan teka-teki, menghindari jebakan-jebakan, dan yang paling utama, berinteraksi dengan monster lain—yang bisa saja membunuhnya. Ibu menyarankan untuk memulai percakapan ramah-tamah dengan mereka, sekalipun sedang terancam.

Terdengar konyol? Ya. Tapi kita tidak harus selalu menghadapi musuh dengan kekerasan, ‘kan? Terkadang kebaikan justru menjadi senjata terampuh untuk menundukkan lawan kita, benar? Benar. Kaulah yang mengajariku. _“Jangan lawan api dengan api! Redakan panasnya dengan air yang sejuk.”_

Walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya paham dan yakin dengan semua itu, hingga sekarang pun. Maksudku, bukankah wajar kalau kita menyerang dan bahkan membunuh saat ada yang ingin mencelakai kita? Lantas apa artinya ‘bela diri’?

Rasanya aku berbeda dengan Frisk. Dia memahaminya. Dia langsung menuruti saran Ibu. Bahan latihan berupa sebuah boneka—yang sebenarnya dihuni hantu—sama sekali tidak dia sentuh, apalagi dilukai. Dia hanya mengajaknya bicara sebentar. Ibu senang melihatnya.

Selanjutnya, Ibu membawa Frisk ke suatu tempat dengan jebakan lantai berduri. Terlalu berbahaya. Ibu menggandeng tangan Frisk dan berjalan bersama melewati jebakan itu, tanpa ada satupun luka. Sebelum itu, Ibu sempat mengusir seekor monster katak yang menghadang, hanya dengan satu tatapan mata saja.

Dia sosok ibu yang terbaik, bukan?

Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa selamanya menemani kami. Dia meninggalkan Frisk di sebuah lorong yang sangat panjang. “Aku ingin kau berjalan sampai ke akhir ruangan ini sendiri. Maafkan aku untuk ini,” begitu katanya.

Frisk berjalan dengan sejumput keraguan dan kecemasan. Takut kalau-kalau jalan ini sebenarnya tak berujung. Takut kalau Ibu ternyata ingin menjebaknya setelah berpura-pura baik tadi.

“Tetaplah melangkah,” tuntunku, “Jalan ini ada akhirnya, kok. Kau hanya harus terus melangkah ke depan.”

Dia mengangguk dengan keyakinan lebih.

Benar saja. Di ujung jalan, ada pintu menuju ruangan lain. Ibu sedang bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar, tak jauh dari pintu itu.

“Jangan khawatir, Nak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku ada di sini sejak tadi. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku,” Ibu tersenyum bijak, “Ada alasan penting untuk latihan ini. Yaitu, untuk menguji kemandirianmu.”

Aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Frisk, karena sudah mau percaya padaku.

Tapi kali ini Ibu benar-benar harus pergi. Katanya ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan—entah apa itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Ibu membekali Frisk sebuah ponsel genggam. Belum ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, Frisk menelpon Ibu berulang kali. Menyapanya, memanggilnya ‘Ibu’, bahkan mencoba merayunya.

Merayu Ibu? Yang benar saja...

Tidak masalah, sih. Ibu selalu senang kalau ada anak-anak yang memanggilnya ‘Ibu’. Malah dia ingin menjadikan semua anak di dunia ini sebagai anaknya, kalau bisa.

Aku mengerti kenapa Ibu jadi begitu. Kau pasti juga mengerti.

Frisk terus menelpon, sampai Ibu tidak menjawab lagi. Terlalu sibuk, mungkin.

“Sudah selesai bermain ponselnya? Kita harus segera pergi.”

Dia menunduk diam, lalu duduk dengan tangan dan kepala berpangku di lutut.

“Kenapa kau ini? Takut?”

Kenapa dia tidak menghiraukanku—ah. Dia sedang memperbaiki perban kakinya. Perban itu mulai lusuh, kotor oleh bercak darah dan nanah. Seharusnya dibuang, bukannya ditempeli lagi. Menjijikan.

Kuperhatikan luka memar di wajah dan tangannya belum pulih.

Mungkin aku bisa bertanya-tanya sedikit.

“Dari mana kau dapat luka di lutut itu?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Duh! Kenapa tidak pakai pertanyaan langsung saja?

“Kau... apa yang membuatmu jatuh ke sini? Apa kau punya masalah dengan... orang tuamu, barangkali? Apa manusia di luar sana banyak menyakitimu? Atau...,”

Hasilnya lebih parah. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

“Uhm... mungkin, kau hanya ceroboh? Kau sedang bertualang bersama teman dan keluarga, lalu tersesat dan...,”

Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

“Maaf. Tidak semestinya aku bertanya begitu.”

Sejak awal, kami adalah anak-anak manusia yang memangku takdir menyedihkan. Demikian kesimpulannya.

Aku mencoba meredakan tangisannya dengan usapan tangan di kepalanya. Aku tahu. Mustahil sentuhanku terasa olehnya. Aku hanya mencoba.

“Tidak apa-apa,” aku berusaha menampilkan senyum simpatik padanya, “Kau boleh menangis, tapi jangan berlarut-larut. Ingat. Kau harus tetap teguh.”

Isakannya berkurang.

“Perjalanan kita masih panjang, _partner_ ku. Selama itu aku akan mendampingimu. Kita bisa melewati semua ini. Kita akan menemukan jalan keluar.”

Benar. Aku dan dia harus tetap melangkah. Demi semuanya. Demi kau.

.

Kami berjalan melewati seluruh ruangan di Reruntuhan, hanya berdua.

Frisk masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil dengan wadah antik berisi ‘Permen Monster’. Di sana tertulis “Ambil satu”. Tapi dia mengambil tiga permen berturut-turut sampai wadahnya jatuh. Permen-permen di dalamnya berserakan di lantai. Dasar rakus.

“Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau perbuat!” tegurku.

Aku banyak membantu Frisk selama perjalanan. Menerjemahkan bahasa katak, memberi tahu profil setiap monster yang lewat, menunjukkan arah untuk menghindari jebakan, dan seterusnya. Kuberitahu dia kalau monster-monster banyak menyerang dengan kekuatan sihir.

Yang cukup mengejutkan adalah, dia tidak pernah sesekalipun mengayunkan senjata pada monster-monster. Dia lebih suka berbincang, menari, dan bermain-main dengan mereka, walaupun terkadang dia terluka oleh mereka. Misalnya, menghibur sesosok hantu putih yang air matanya bisa melukai kulitnya.

Aku lihat dia juga punya banyak trik rayuan jitu. Ya, ampun.

Dari situ aku mulai tahu, Frisk berbeda dari manusia-manusia yang sebelumnya. Dia ‘spesial’. Atau itu hanya karena dia terlalu lemah dan takut untuk bertarung?

Tiba di pertigaan, dia memilih berjalan lurus terlebih dulu. Ada sebuah pintu kecil. Di luarnya, pemandangan padat gedung-gedung kuno seisi Reruntuhan tertampak jelas. Dia juga menemukan pisau mainan di atas lantai. Keluar dari pintu itu, dia memilih satu jalan yang lain.

Sampailah kami di sebuah rumah yang asri. Sebatang pohon besar yang daun-daunnya berguguran tanpa sisa berdiri gagah di halaman depan.

Terlalu mirip dengan rumah kita.

Ibu akhirnya muncul lagi dengan ponsel di tangan, menyambut Frisk dan meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkannya di tengah bahaya. Dia mempersilakan anak angkat barunya untuk tinggal di rumah itu, dan melakukan apapun yang disukai. Memakan sepotong pai hangat buatan Ibu, membaca buku bersama di depan perapian, duduk di pangkuan Ibu di atas sofa empuk, berdiskusi tentang siput-siput, saling bertukar lelucon, lalu tidur di kamar yang nyaman, menunggu Ibu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggulung.

Seperti aku dan kau dulu.

Ibu sering mengelus kepala Frisk. Frisk pun sesering mungkin memeluk Ibu, seakan baru kali ini dia merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Seperti aku dulu.

Bersama Frisk, aku menjelajahi seisi rumah. Banyak tanaman belang-belang aneh bernama ‘Sosis Air’ terpajang di vas-vas. Kamar di sebelah kamar Ibu sedang direnovasi. Di sebelahnya lagi, sebuah cermin persegi panjang terpajang di dinding. Dia melongok ke depannya.

Untung saja luka-luka di wajahnya sudah menghilang setelah diobati Ibu. Ya. Hanya wajahnya yang terpantul di sana. Tidak ada wajah lain.

“Itu kau!” seruku, alih-alih menghibur.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wajahku sendiri? Wajah pada jasadku sudah lama hancur membusuk. Aku memiliki sepasang mata yang besar, kulit putih langsat yang bersih, dan pipi merona. Hanya itu yang bisa kuingat.

Kami lalu memasuki ruang dapur. Ruangan yang paling dikuasai Ibu.

Bulu-bulu putih tersangkut pada kran air bak cuci piring. Kompor bersih mengkilap—karena Ibu lebih sering menggunakan api sihir. Sisa pai _butterscotch-cinnamon_ lezat terlalu besar untuk dihabiskan sendiri.

Kulkas besar berisi beberapa batang coklat.

Ah, Ibu. Setelah aku tidak ada pun Ibu masih menyimpan coklat. Memangnya siapa yang akan menghabiskan semuanya selain aku?

Termenung cukup lama, aku baru ingat sesuatu.

“Frisk, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Di ruang tengah ada tangga menuju lorong bawah. Kita bisa pergi lewat sana.”

Dia cemberut. Katanya dia khawatir pada Ibu. Ah. Terlanjur betah di rumah baru, rupanya.

“Kau punya kemampuan untuk membujuknya. Ayolah! Kita tidak boleh diam di sini!”

Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika kami berhenti di sini.

Frisk pun setuju. Dengan gugup dia mendekati Ibu yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa, bertanya kapan bisa pulang.

“Pulang? Rumahmu di sini, nak,” jawab Ibu.

Frisk bertanya bagaimana caranya keluar dari Reruntuhan ini. Ibu diam, tidak bisa menyanggah lagi.

“Ibu... harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau tunggu di sini, ya.”

Ibu menutup buku bacaannya, beranjak dari sofa, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang membaca. Kami mengejarnya, menuruni tangga ke lorong bawah.

Lorong yang gelap, sempit dan pengap. Ibu sedang berdiri di tengahnya.

“Kau ingin tahu cara kembali ke ‘rumah’, bukan?” Ibu mulai bicara, tanpa menatap Frisk, “Di depan kita adalah akhir dari Reruntuhan. Satu-satunya jalan keluar menuju daerah lain di Bawah Tanah. Aku akan menghancurkannya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa pergi lagi. Sekarang jadilah anak yang baik dan naiklah ke atas.”

Ibu lanjut berjalan. Frisk cemas, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk terus menyusul Ibu.

“Setiap manusia yang jatuh ke sini menemui takdir yang sama. Aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali,” Ibu masih memalingkan muka dari Frisk. Tapi aku tahu, ekspresi sedih mulai nampak darinya, “Mereka datang, pergi, lalu mati. Kalau kau tinggalkan Reruntuhan ini, mereka, dan Asgore, akan membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, mengerti? Kembali ke kamarmu!”

Ibu menyebut nama lain, dan dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali kalau dia membenci nama itu.

Ibu berjalan lagi. Frisk menyusul lagi.

“Jangan halangi aku! Ini peringatan terakhir!”

Frisk menyusul, lagi. Sampai Ibu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar.

“Kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Kau sama saja dengan yang lain,” Ibu mulai marah, “Hanya ada satu solusi untuk ini. Buktikan. Buktikanlah padaku bahwa kau cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup!”

Beginilah. Frisk terpaksa harus melawan Ibu, satu lawan satu.

“Kau harus bersiap, Frisk,” aku khawatir. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat siap—bahkan cenderung tegang.

Frisk berusaha mengajak Ibu bicara baik-baik. Hasilnya nihil. “Nampaknya berbincang tidak akan menghasilkan apapun saat ini,” ujarku.

Ibu mengeluarkan serangan bola api, menggelung beruntun dari kedua tangannya. Melayang ke arah Frisk seperti ombak, mengenai pipi, lengan, dan kakinya. Frisk berteriak kesakitan.

“Kau masih menyimpan pisau mainan itu, ‘kan? Gunakan saja!” saranku. Tapi dia tidak mendengarkan. Dia terus membujuk Ibu untuk berhenti bertarung, tanpa melawan sedikitpun. Ah? Dia bahkan tidak menghindar dari serangan Ibu.

Dia sengaja atau apa? Apa maunya?

“Sedang apa kau!?” teriakku sekeras mungkin, agar terdengar olehnya di tengah kobaran api yang menyebar, “Dengar! Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya, tapi sesekali lawanlah dia dengan senjatamu! Buktikan padanya kalau kau kuat!”

Dia tetap diam di tempat. Semakin lama tubuhnya memerah, penuh dengan luka bakar.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, sama sekali.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Ibu pun ikut heran, namun lemparan bola apinya belum berhenti. Tubuh Frisk nyaris terpental kali ini. “Balas seranganku atau pergi!”

“Tidak ada gunanya kau mencoba bunuh diri begini, anak dungu! Kalau kau tidak sampai hati untuk melawannya, setidaknya hindari serangannya!”

Dia hanya menangis. Merengek, meminta Ibu untuk hentikan pertarungan. Serangan api mengenainya lagi. Sekarang betis kiri dan kedua telapak tangannya yang melepuh.

Dia tetap tidak mau dengar. Terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi! Biarlah dia mati seperti enam manusia yang lain! Terserah—

“Jangan menatapku seperti itu!”

Ada yang berubah?

Layangan bola-bola api Ibu tidak lagi mengincar Frisk—bahkan menghindar. Sementara bocah itu terus merintih kesakitan, menyerang Ibu dengan pandangan nanar.

“Aku tahu kau sangat ingin pulang, tapi kumohon, naiklah ke atas tangga...”

Ibu berhenti menyerang.

Jadi... itu rencananya—

“Aku janji, aku akan menjagamu sebaik-baiknya di sini.”

Frisk berhenti meraung, berusaha berdiri tegak.

“Kita bisa membangun hidup yang pantas di sini.”

Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Frisk. Aku tidak tahu lagi.

“Kenapa kau membuat ini menjadi sulit, nak?” suara Ibu bergetar, lelah.

Ibu, kumohon. Jangan lakukan ini padanya.

Ibu menghela napas berat, tertawa lirih, “Menyedihkan. Aku bahkan tidak mampu melindungi seorang anak pun.”

Jangan bilang begitu, Bu. Tolong...

Frisk masih pasang raut muka payah, meminta belas kasihan.

“Tidak. Aku mengerti,” akhirnya, “Kau tidak akan bahagia terjebak di sini. Kau tidak bisa bertumbuh di tempat seperti ini. Prasangkaku, kesepianku, ketakutanku. Untukmu, anakku, aku harus singkirkan semua itu.”

Ibu mendekati Frisk, mengusap wajah dan tangannya yang terluka—siapa tahu sentuhan bulu-bulunya bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka itu, sambil memandang sedih padanya.

“Aku tidak akan menghalangimu kali ini. Tapi, saat kau pergi, jangan pernah kembali lagi,” biji mata Ibu yang kemerahan berkaca-kaca, “Aku harap kau mengerti.”

Air mata Ibu pun mengalir lancar selama memeluk erat Frisk, cukup lama. Frisk sesenggukan di dalam dekapan Ibu. Sudah tentu anak itu enggan berpisah dari Ibu barunya, andai tidak terpaksa.

Aku pun tidak mau jauh dari Ibu.

Aku ikut memeluk Ibu dari sisi lain, menangis sepuas-puasnya, tidak peduli lagi dia bisa mendengarku atau tidak.

Aku sayang Ibu. Selalu.

Ibu tidak perlu bersedih lama-lama. Ibu tidak perlu jauh-jauh kembali mengunjungi makamku setelah melepaskan Frisk.

Seakan tidak mau melepas pelukan tadi, Frisk berbalik badan, menatap kepergian Ibu hingga bayangannya tak tampak lagi.

Sisi baiknya, keteguhan dalam diri Frisk masih terbangun.

“Kita sudah bisa melewati pintu ini. Ayo,” ajakku. Frisk mengangguk lemas.

Apapun yang terjadi, kami harus terus bergerak.

.

Lewat pintu besar itu, kami berjalan di lorong panjang yang lain. Semakin ke depan, semakin terang.

Sepi. Aku tidak berkomentar atau berceloteh apapun dengan Frisk. Pikiranku kusut tak menentu. Yang kutahu, kami hanya harus melangkah maju.

Ada pintu keluar, dan kami bertemu dengan si bunga konyol, lagi.

“Pintar. Pintar sekali! Kau pikir kau begitu cerdas, ya?” Flowey melempar tatapan mengejek, “Yang harus kau tahu, di dunia ini hanya ada dua pilihan ; membunuh atau dibunuh. Tapi nampaknya kau berhasil bermain dengan peraturanmu sendiri.”

Dari awal aku tidak tahan untuk menertawai cara bicaranya. Maksudku, gaya bahasanya, dan suaranya yang mirip tikus sekarat, benar-benar...

Flowey terkekeh, “Tapi, bagaimana kau akan menghadapi musuh-musuh yang lebih kejam, yang punya tekad penuh untuk membunuhmu, ingin menghabisimu sampai darahmu berceceran?”

Frisk meneguk ludah.

“Kau akan mati, mati, dan mati.”

Dahi Frisk mengernyit, entah karena ocehan Flowey atau karena mendengarku sibuk menahan tawa.

Bunga badut itu terus menakuti-nakuti Frisk, berkata bahwa dia akan mengawasi bocah itu, melihat sejauh mana dia bertahan. Lalu dia melontarkan tawa jahat yang khas, dan menghilang ke dalam tanah. Mungkin akan berpindah ke tempat lain.

“Jangan pedulikan dia. Dia bukan apa-apa selain tanaman bodoh yang gagal melucu,” aku mencoba membuat Frisk tetap tegar, “Ayo kita pergi.”

Frisk berjalan ke luar pintu besar terakhir.

Aku belum menyusul, masih menatap titik tanah tempat Flowey berdiri tadi.

Sekali lagi, ada rasa perih saat aku memandangi bunga itu. Jauh lebih sakit, malah. Aku sengaja mengalihkan perhatian pada suara kocaknya dan tertawa untuk menutupi rasa itu.

Ini bukan waktunya menangis.

.

.

.

(To be continued)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

[Journal 3 : Snowdin]

Frisk menapakkan kaki di tengah hutan gelap bersalju. Aku membuntutinya. Aku tidak masalah dengan dinginnya salju, tapi Frisk? Dia memaksakan tungkai-tungkainya yang gemetar bersamaan dengan tengkuk leher dan tangannya. Antara menggigil kedinginan dan merinding ketakutan. Takut sesuatu—atau seseorang, muncul dari kabut pekat yang membalut jalan, atau dari balik barisan rapat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu, lalu menangkapnya hidup-hidup.

Dia sempat bertanya apakah monster yang bernama Asgore itu akan muncul di sini. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil napas teratur. Dia menurut, sambil terus memandang ke depan.

Dalam hati aku mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Flowey tadi. Apakah Frisk mampu bertahan sampai akhir? Apa dia akan tetap hidup dengan ‘prinsip cinta damai’nya? Apa ‘keteguhan’ masih akan berguna?

Tiba-tiba terdengar retakan keras dari belakang. Dahan pohon patah yang  kami lewati barusan remuk di tengahnya, seperti terinjak seseorang. Suara pekikan Frisk menggema, berdengung hampir ke penjuru hutan.

“Jalan terus, Frisk!” seruku.

Pasti ada orang iseng.

Begitu sampai di depan jembatan kecil, dengan pagar yang (seolah) dirancang untuk menghalangi pendatang asing, gesekan langkah kaki menyusul dari belakang, mendekat dan mendekat.

Sesosok bayangan berhenti, tepat di balik punggung Frisk. Tubuh Frisk kaku, segan untuk menoleh sedikit saja.

“Manusia,” suara pria, dalam dan mengancam, “Tahukah kau cara menyambut kawan baru? Berbaliklah, dan jabat tanganku.”

Sambil menahan napas, anak itu cepat-cepat berbalik badan, lalu meraih uluran tangan sosok itu.

Bunyi-bunyian aneh keluar dari benda yang menempel di tangan itu. Mirip suara dengung lalat atau kentut.

Benar ‘kan, kataku? Orang iseng.

Dia seorang monster tengkorak bersenyum lebar. Memakai jaket biru bertudung dan celana hitam. Gesturnya santai dan sembrono. Nada bicaranya pun sangat malas.

Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sans si Tengkorak, bekerja sebagai penjaga pos—meski aku kurang yakin. Dia mengaku tidak tertarik untuk memburu manusia. Berbeda dengan saudaranya, Papyrus, yang sangat getol mencari dan menangkap manusia dengan tangannya sendiri. Tahu saudaranya akan datang sebentar lagi, pria tengkorak berpostur tubuh pendek itu menggiring Frisk, menyuruhnya bersembunyi di balik sebuah lampu—yang secara kebetulan bentuknya persis sama dengan tubuh Frisk.

Yang terjadi seterusnya, membuatku geleng-geleng kepala, setidaknya sekali per sekian menit.

Saudara Sans yang bernama Papyrus itu tidak lebih dari seorang pemimpi muluk dengan obsesi selangit, yang gemar memuji diri sendiri. Tengkorak bertulang jangkung itu hampir tidak berhenti berteriak, semangatnya selalu berapi-api. Tambah lengkap lagi dengan ‘kostum super’ kocaknya yang lebih mirip pelampung air berjubah di mataku.

Caranya bermimpi, sekilas mengingatkanku padamu. Hanya saja kau tidak seoptimis dia. Kau masih sering ragu.

“AKU HARUS MENANGKAP MANUSIA! DENGAN BEGITU, AKU BISA BERGABUNG MENJADI PENGAWAL KERAJAAN! AKU AKAN DAPAT BANYAK TEMAN DAN TERKENAL! NYEH HEH HEH!”

Sans merespon dengan plesetan-plesetan bodoh. Papyrus mengomel seperti bebek lapar, lalu pergi. Jelas-jelas dia terganggu dengan kemalasan dan guyonan saudaranya.

Frisk sudah boleh keluar dari balik lampu. Saat dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, aku hanya menaikkan bahu.

Nampaknya guyonan Sans itu lebih bersifat menghibur ketimbang merendahkan. Di sisi lain, dia adalah seorang saudara yang peduli dan penyayang.

“Saudaraku itu, akhir-akhir ini sering murung. Mungkin dengan melihatmu perasaannya akan membaik. Tidak udah cemas begitu. Dia tidak seberbahaya yang kelihatannya, kok,” bahkan dia meminta tolong pada Frisk untuk ikut menghiburnya. Anak itu sih, mau-mau saja membantu.

Keakraban dua tengkorak bersaudara itu, lagi-lagi, mengingatkanku pada kita berdua.

Ah. Salahku pula, terlalu cepat menilai buku dari sampulnya. Papyrus tidak seseram pemburu yang sebagaimana mestinya. Sedangkan Sans? Aku sempat merasakan aura berbahaya darinya. Terlalu berbahaya, bahkan untuk seorang monster.

Aku yakin, ada banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan.

Apa Frisk akan baik-baik saja di tempat ini? Sedari tadi sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali hatiku menanyakan itu. Tapi aku lega. Nyatanya Frisk tidak butuh banyak bantuan di daratan berbalut salju ini.

Di jalanan yang lain, Papyrus bukan main girangnya saat berjumpa Frisk. Tapi bukannya menculik atau langsung melukai Frisk, dia malah menyiapkan banyak teka-teki di sana-sini. Sebagai jebakan, katanya. Bisa berupa ‘maze listrik’, balok-balok es, atau kuis cari kata. Dia juga mencoba mencegah langkah kami dengan suguhan spaghetti buatannya. Kebanyakan teka-tekinya terlalu mudah dipecahkan, apalagi kalau Papyrus tidak sengaja membocorkan jawabannya. Jebakan-jebakan berbahaya yang disiapkannya pun tidak ada yang berfungsi.

Frisk kerap terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkahnya. Ah. Polos betul tengkorak satu itu. Menyadari kebodohan sendiri pun dia tidak bisa.

Di setiap akhir teka-teki Papyrus, Sans membisikkan ungkapan terima kasih pada Frisk, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum tulus.

Belum cukup dengan dua teman barunya, Frisk juga senang bermain dengan monster-monster lain. Terutama bangsa anjing. Anjing berpedang yang peka terhadap gerakan, sepasang anjing pengawal yang hobi bercumbu, anjing berleher panjang, anjing mungil dengan kostum besi besar dan berotot. Semua dijadikan hewan peliharaan sementara olehnya. Dipeluk, dielus, dan diajak berguling-guling di tanah salju. Aku akui, mereka menggemaskan.

Frisk tidak mengalami banyak luka di sini. Tubuhnya sudah lebih lincah untuk menghindari serangan para monster. Melompat, berlari, menunduk, ditambah sedikit tarian dan lelucon murahan untuk mengambil hati lawan.

Kami beristirahat di pusat pemukiman di daerah itu. Kota Snowdin yang ramai. Toko, rumah inap, perpustakaan, dan bangunan lainnya tertata rapi. Termasuk sebuah bar yang dikelola seorang monster api karismatik. Monster-monster penduduk kota itu lebih ramah, tidak ada yang berniat menyakiti atau mengganggu—mungkin karena belum sadar kalau Frisk adalah manusia.

Frisk membeli beberapa makanan dan sebuah bandana, untuk menggantikan perban kakinya yang sudah terlalu kotor. Untung dia menuruti saranku.

Lanjut berjalan ke sebuah jalan berkabut tebal. Dari jarak sekian meter, bayangan sesosok tengkorak tinggi semampai menunggu.

Papyrus mengungkapkan kebingungannya, di mana dia punya tugas menangkap manusia untuk mencapai cita-citanya, tapi juga ingin berteman dengan calon tawanannya di waktu yang sama. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bertarung dengan Frisk lalu mengurungnya di sebuah sel nanti.

Serangan tulang-tulang biru-putih Papyrus tidak main-main—berbeda dengan teka-tekinya. Aku cepat-cepat mengarahkan lompatan dan hindaran Frisk. Dia harus menggerakkan tubuh lebih kuat, karena Papyrus membuatnya tertahan ke tanah, seperti menambahkan daya gravitasi pada tubuhnya.

Walaupun merasakan beban berat, ditambah luka-luka memar di punggung dan pipi karena benturan tulang, Frisk tetap tersenyum, bahkan berusaha menggoda Papyrus. Apa dia masih menganggap ini permainan konyol lain dari si tengkorak?

Serpihan tulang belulang berserakan di antara selimut salju. Akhirnya Papyrus kelelahan dan berhenti menyerang, melepaskan manusia incarannya. Dia menjauh, menyendiri dan menangis. Malu pada diri sendiri yang tidak mampu menangkap seorang anak manusia yang lemah. Menangis karena gagal meraih impiannya menjadi salah satu Pengawal Kerajaan.

Apa yang dilakukan Frisk setelah ini sudah bisa kutebak.

Tidak tega melihat Papyrus menyesali diri, Frisk berkata dia bersedia menjadi temannya. Papyrus mendadak ceria kembali. “ _WOWIE_! SIAPA SANGKA KALAU AKU HANYA PERLU MEMBUAT TEKA-TEKI DAN BERTARUNG UNTUK MENDAPATKAN TEMAN!? LIHAT SAJA, WAHAI MANUSIA! AKU, PAPYRUS YANG HEBAT, AKAN MEMBUATMU TIDAK BISA MEMIKIRKAN SIAPAPUN SELAIN AKU!” tawanya menggelitik perut Frisk.

Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum. Persahabatan memang indah, bukan?

Aku pikir Frisk sudah selesai dengan Papyrus dan Sans. Ternyata belum.

Dia menyetujui tawaran Papyrus untuk berkencan buta di rumahnya. Papyrus membaca buku panduan kencan dan memakai kostum baru—dengan topi, sepatu, dan atasan yang bagian bahunya menyerupai bola basket. Frisk sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa, sementara aku hanya memalingkan pandangan, kehabisan komentar.

Siapa yang menyangka, sesederhana itulah kebahagiaan bagi Papyrus. Dia tidak perlu menjadi orang hebat untuk bisa menikmati hidup.

Setelah mendapatkan nomor kontak Papyrus, Frisk diajak Sans ke bar Grillby’s. Sans memesankan makan, untuk berdua—lebih tepatnya berhutang. Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka ; tentang Papyrus, dan sejenis bunga aneh bernama _“Echo Flower”_. Tamu bar yang lain heran melihat Frisk yang mulai akrab dengan Sans.

Frisk meninggalkan Kota Snowdin dengan perasaan bungah dan puas. Keteguhannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Dialah Frisk. Seorang anak manusia yang berteman dengan monster-monster, tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Sementara manusia lain mungkin tidak akan pernah melewati Snowdin dengan selamat.

Rasa iri pada bocah ingusan itu mulai tumbuh di hatiku.

.

.

[Journal 4 : Waterfall]

Kami melanjutkan langkah memasuki gua, menuju daerah Air Terjun. Ah. Air Terjun. Tempat paling misterius di Bawah Tanah, didominasi warna biru gelap dengan muara air bersinar biru cerah. Nampaknya Frisk sangat menikmati semua keajaiban di dalamnya.

Dia membuat jembatan pendek untuk menyebrangi sungai-sungai kecil, dengan mengapungkan kuncup-kuncup bunga teratai lalu membuatnya berbaris dan mekar di atas air. Dia sempat iseng menyentuh jamur-jamur yang menyala seperti lampu malam, juga mendengarkan gema yang dipantulkan oleh bunga-bunga aneh.

Bunga-bunga bermahkota biru terang, dengan bias cahaya menyilaukan sekaligus memanjakan mata. Bunga yang disebut Sans sebagai _Echo Flowers._ Bunga Gema. Suara apapun yang tertangkap pada bunga itu akan menggema terus menerus, membuat mereka seolah berbicara.

Suara-suara itu membuat Frisk merinding, takjub, juga sedih. Merinding, karena pantulan bunyi dari _Echo Flower_ menyerupai nyanyian hantu yang berdengung dan sedikit berbisik. Sedih, karena merasa suara-suara itu adalah sisa kenangan dari mereka yang pernah lewat kemari. Kenangan yang berharga, pastinya.

“Ayolah. Buat permintaan pada bintang!”

“Baiklah. Aku berharap, saudaraku dan aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang sungguhan suatu hari nanti.”

Dua tangkai bunga yang sedang disimak Frisk, adalah bunga yang terletak di ‘Ruang Permohonan’. Satu bagian gua dengan batu-batu permata yang menempel di langit-langit gua. Kilaunya memang mirip dengan bintang-bintang di Permukaan, kalau tidak salah. Di ruang itu juga disediakan sebuah teleskop.

Saat Frisk bertanya siapa pemilik suara-suara itu, aku diam. Lalu aku bilang padanya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan bunga-bunga itu.

Aku lebih banyak diam di tempat ini karena dua sebab.

Pertama, penggalan catatan sejarah terpuruknya kaum monster tertulis di beberapa dinding gua—dengan bahasa kuno tentunya, dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku menerjemahkannya untuk Frisk.

Dia harus tahu tentang semua itu.

**“Perang antara Manusia dan Monster.”**

**Mengapa kaum manusia menyerang? Jelas, terlihat bahwa mereka tidak takut terhadap apapun. Bangsa manusia terlampau kuat. Dibutuhkan jiwa dari hampir seluruh monster untuk bisa menyamai kekuatan jiwa dari seorang manusia.**

**Namun, manusia memiliki satu kelemahan. Ironisnya, itu justru menjadi kekuatan bagi jiwa mereka. Kekuatan itu membuat jiwa manusia tetap bertahan di luar raganya, bahkan setelah kematian.**

**Jika seorang monster membunuh seorang manusia, dia bisa mengambil jiwa manusia itu. Monster dengan jiwa manusia : makhluk buas mengerikan dengan kekuatan tak terduga.**

**“Kemampuan untuk menyerap jiwa manusia.” Inilah yang ditakuti bangsa manusia, karena sebaliknya, manusia tidak dapat mengambil jiwa monster. Ketika seorang monster mati, jiwanya menghilang bersama tubuhnya yang menjadi debu. Dibutuhkan kekuatan yang dahsyat untuk mengambil jiwa dari monster yang hidup.**

**Ada satu pengecualian : jiwa dari spesies istimewa yang disebut _Boss Monster_. Jiwanya cukup kuat untuk bertahan setelah mati, tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat. Manusia bisa menyerap jiwa itu. Namun hal ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.**

**Kaum manusia, lantaran takut dengan kekuatan kami, menyatakan perang terhadap bangsa kami. Mereka menyerang tiba-tiba, tanpa bebelas kasih. Bangsa manusia yang bersatu padu terlalu kuat, sementara kami bangsa monster terlalu lemah. Tidak ada satupun jiwa manusia yang bisa diambil, dan jumlah monster yang tewas menjadi debu pun tak terhitung.**

**Kalah telak dan tersakiti, hidup kami diliputi ketakutan. Kami akhirnya menyerah kepada bangsa manusia. Kemudian, tujuh ahli sihir terhebat mereka mengurung kami di bawah tanah dengan mantra.**

**Apapun bisa masuk melewati sihir Penghalang itu, namun hanya mereka yang berjiwa kuatlah yang mampu pergi ke luarnya.**

**Hanya ada satu cara untuk mematahkan mantra itu. _Apabila ada kekuatan yang besar, setara dengan tujuh jiwa manusia, maka Penghalang itu bisa dihancurkan._ Namun, tempat terkutuk ini tidak memiliki jalan masuk ataupun keluar. Mustahil seorang manusia akan datang kemari. Kami hanya akan terjebak di sini, selamanya.**

**Tetapi, disebutkan bahwa akan ada seorang utusan. “Sang Malaikat”. Seseorang yang pernah melihat Permukaan. Dia akan kembali, dan Dunia Bawah Tanah akan segera dikosongkan.**

Suaraku agak terbata-bata saat membacakannya. Kisah itu sedikit menggangguku, dalam artian yang sulit untuk kujelaskan. Bagaimana denganmu? Haha. Bohong namanya kalau kau tidak ingin menangis mendengar cerita ini.

Belum lagi catatan tentang ‘Sang Malaikat’ di akhir cerita.

Selang beberapa menit, aku melirik pada Frisk yang sedang menerawangi penampakan cahaya-cahaya gua, sambil merenungi kisah yang baru dia simak, barangkali.

Mungkinkah _dia_ orangnya?

Maksudku, aku tahu dia tipe manusia yang ‘langka’, tapi... ah, sudahlah.

Oh. Tadi itu baru sebab pertama, ya? Sebab kedua ; karena tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit kita selain taman bunga emas.

Kita tidak hanya saling membisikkan pesan lewat bunga-bunga gema, atau menikmati kemilau bintang-bintang buatan di langit gua. Kita juga menemukan piano usang di satu ruang gua, lalu memainkan sebuah lagu. Kau pasti ingat dengan piano itu. Kau menciptakan lagu perdanamu dengan alat itu. Sekumpulan melodi singkat yang manis dan bertempo sedang. Kau menamai lagumu, ‘Lagu Kenangan’—seperti tidak ada judul lain saja. Lalu kita sepakat untuk menyanyikan Lagu Kenangan bersama-sama, bermain piano berdua.

Hei! Apa kau masih ingat dengan artefak yang kita temukan? Sebuah bola aneh berwarna merah. Kau pernah bilang benda-benda seperti itu sangat berharga bagi kerajaan monster. Jadi aku punya ide untuk menyembunyikannya di salah satu sisi gua, tidak jauh dari tempat piano yang kita temui. Lagu Kenangan kita adalah satu-satunya kode menuju artefak itu.

Aku menuliskan sedikit petunjuk untuk kode itu. _“Hanya tujuh not pertama yang bisa membukanya.”_ Kau tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang paham artinya.

Kini kami sampai di tempat itu ; ruang gua dengan piano tua di sisi kiri, berada di arah utara salah satu pusat muara air terjun. Frisk coba-coba menekan tuts-tuts piano berdebu tebal itu. Suaranya masih lantang. Belum rusak setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Kuat juga.

Sempat terpikir olehku untuk memainkan Lagu Kenangan itu lagi, untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Tapi menyentuh piano itu pun aku tidak bisa. Boleh saja kusuruh Frisk memainkannya. sekaligus membocorkan kode rahasia dan menunjukkan harta karun kita padanya—toh dia bukan orang jahat. Tapi, entahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin. Sangat tidak ingin.

Bosan bermain piano dan menyerah dari usaha membuka pintu rahasia, Frisk meninggalkan ruangan itu, lanjut berjalan ke arah timur.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Sebagian lorong gua memang berlubang, menyisakan jalan masuk bagi aliran-aliran kecil yang memecah dari sejumlah air terjun.

Ada sebuah patung batu, berbentuk sesosok monster bertanduk yang sedang duduk menunduk. Batu-batu kusam yang menopangnya retak-retak, banyak dilapisi lumut tebal, bahkan sudah terkikis sedikit-sedikit.

Cukup lama Frisk memperhatikan patung itu. Setelahnya, dari jauh dia melihat sebuah keranjang berisi payung-payung. Dia berlari, mengambil satu payung merah, lalu kembali ke hadapan patung itu. Dibukanya payung itu, lalu disandarkan di antara tangan si patung.

Payung itu kini melindungi si patung dari hujan.

Dari situlah Frisk menyadari, di dalam patung itu, tersimpan sebuah kotak musik.

Kotak musik yang kita buat dengan bantuan sihir Ibu. Kotak musik yang melantunkan Lagu Kenangan kita.

Sejak tadi aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Tentang patung itu, tentang gerak-gerik Frisk, dan kotak musik itu...

Dentingan nada-nada indah menenangkan, menyayat hati. _Lagu Kenangan_. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Bayang-bayang wajah polosmu kembali terlintas di pandanganku. Mata sayumu, senyum damaimu, caramu berlari dan tertawa, masa-masa yang kita lalui. Semuanya terlalu jelas terpapar.

Aku berdiri diam, membiarkan air mata terjun bebas dari dalam jiwaku, beriringan dengan rinai hujan.

Frisk mendengar isak tangisku, dan mungkin, menangkap wajahku yang memalukan.

Sial.

Dia berkata ingin mendengar kisah hidupku. Ah, cerdas juga dia. Dia ingin aku menceritakan semuanya langsung daripada bertanya “Kenapa kau menangis?” Aku menggeleng. Aku tahu ini gilirannya bertanya. Tapi sewaktu di Reruntuhan pun dia sendiri tidak mau bercerita. Ya, sudah. Aku pun tidak mau cerita. Impas, ‘kan?

“Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti,” aku berusaha senyum selebar-lebarnya, “Sudahlah. Kita harus pergi. Cepat kau ambil satu payung lagi untukmu sendiri. Lihat. Kau basah kuyup.”

Frisk tidak langsung menurutiku. Dia memberiku tatapan iba. Dia sempat memayungiku, mencoba menghiburku dengan melindungiku dari hujan—padahal itu tindakan yang sia-sia. Andai aku masih berwujud manusia biasa, dia pasti sudah menepuk-nepuk bahuku, atau memelukku sambil ikut menangis.

Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu begitu. Dia sudah cukup menghiburku dari awal.

Tawa lepasku tak tertahan lagi saat sebuah tanda merah melingkar menempel di mata kirinya, setelah mencoba teropong bintang milik Sans—aku tidak tahu kalau pria itu juga suka berkunjung ke sini. Kemudian tentang si bocah monster manis tanpa tangan yang senang berlarian. Sejak dia mengekor dari pintu masuk Air Terjun, Frisk terus saja meladeni celotehnya, yang kebanyakan tentang idolanya, Undyne, sang kapten Pengawal Kerajaan. Tentu saja anak itu tidak selalu mengikuti Frisk karena ingin bertemu Undyne dengan caranya sendiri.

“Yo! Panggil aku kalau kau bertemu Undyne, ya!” dan “Jangan beritahu orang tuaku kalau aku ada di sini!” adalah dua kalimat yang paling sering diucapkan monster kecil itu.

Di tempat selanjutnya, bergerak dari genangan sampah di sumber air terjun yang lain, Frisk membuat malu boneka hantu yang gemar mengamuk terhadap apa saja, dengan mengarahkan peluru-pelurunya berbalik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu Frisk bertemu lagi dengan Napstablook, hantu pemurung yang pernah dihiburnya di Reruntuhan. Napstablook menyambut Frisk sebagai tamu di rumahnya. Setelah menyantap ‘sandwich hantu’ dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaan si hantu, mereka berdua berbaring di lantai kayu tanpa bergerak satu senti pun, seperti ikan sarden.

Yang membuatku takjub, bagaimana caranya rumah Napstablook yang sempit itu berubah menjadi pemandangan galaksi yang luar biasa?

Yang jelas, melihat tingkah laku Frisk sudah cukup untuk mengusir kegamanganku, dan membuatku kembali fokus.

.

Dengan semua keindahan itu, bukan berarti area Air Terjun tidak menyimpan bahaya. Tempat ini gelap dan cenderung sepi, tapi mari kita tidak menuduh keduanya sebagai biang keladi.

Kapten Undyne lah yang memulainya.

Di langkah-langkah pertama menginjak daerah Air Terjun, tepatnya saat menyusuri rerumputan tinggi yang mirip rumput laut, Frisk sudah dibuat terancam oleh derap kaki baja Undyne yang mendekatinya. Tak jauh dari ruang permohonan, Undyne menghujani Frisk dengan hantaman tombak dari jauh. Bocah lugu itu kewalahan berlari menghindar. Luka yang didapat pun cukup parah. Acara kejar-kejaran itu diulang lagi setelah Frisk mengantar si bocah monster dengan payung.

Tidak selesai sampai di situ, dengan tombak biru bersinarnya, Undyne memotong sisi ujung jembatan tempat kami berdiri. Kami pun jatuh.

Aku harap Frisk tidak terlalu kaget bertemu monster yang benar-benar ingin melihat lehernya putus. Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan dari awal untuk berwaspada dan tidak bersikap terlalu baik pada siapapun? Terutama di sini, di Dunia Bawah Tanah, di mana sejatinya para monster mengincar nyawa manusia agar bisa hidup bebas. Tidak semua monster mudah jatuh hati pada manusia, atau hanya ingin bermain-main seperti anak balita.

Bukannya aku ingin melihat monster-monster terluka—sama sekali tidak, tapi sekali saja melawan tidak ada salahnya, ‘kan?

Dia tidak boleh mati dulu. Aku butuh dia.

Bangun dari jatuh, duduk diantara sampah-sampah, Frisk seperti mengigau. Dia mengaku sempat mendengar suara anak lelaki yang tidak dikenalinya selama pingsan tadi. Dia juga kebingungan melihat tumpukan bunga emas lain di aliran air terjun. Ah. Pasti karena jiwa kami sempat menyatu saat jatuh, sehingga memoriku terbagi dengan Frisk.

Begitulah untuk sementara ini. Kami tidak terpisahkan. Saling membutuhkan.

Kami bertemu Undyne lagi setelah melintasi jalan setapak dengan bercak-bercak cahaya, jamur-jamur lampu, dan kristal-kristal ungu sebagai sumber cahaya alternatif. Frisk bisa melihat jelas sosok perkasa yang menyudutkannya itu. Baju zirah yang mengkilap, lengkap dengan topeng dan sesuatu yang mirip bendera merah di atas kepalanya. Aku tahu. Itu bukan bendera, tapi rambutnya.

“Tujuh,” suara Undyne tersamarkan di balik topeng zirah, “Tujuh jiwa manusia. Dengan kekuatan ketujuh jiwa itu, raja kami, Raja Asgore Dreemurr, akan menjadi dewa. Dengan kekuatan itu, dia akan menghancurkan Penghalangnya. Dia akan merebut kembali wilayah Permukaan dari umat manusia, dan mengembalikan pada mereka penderitaan serta rasa sakit yang kami alami.”

Bisa kudengar embus napas lemah dan detak jantung yang bertalu-talu dari Frisk.

“Mengerti, manusia? Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Serahkan jiwamu, atau akan kucabut paksa jiwamu itu dari tubuhmu!”

Untungnya, kami tidak jadi bertarung di tempat temaram itu. Si bocah monster datang lagi, menyangka Frisk berhasil bertemu dengan ksatria itu sebagai penggemar. Lalu Undyne menyeret anak bertubuh kuning itu dan pergi.

Setibanya di sebuah jembatan panjang, monster kecil tadi  menghampiri Frisk lagi. Dia baru sadar siapa yang sebenarnya sedang diincar prajurit kesayangannya. Dia pun berkata Frisk adalah musuhnya karena dia manusia. Dia menyuruh Frisk membenci dirinya, tapi Frisk menolak. Kebingungan, dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dia terpeleset, nyaris terjatuh dari tepi jembatan. Gawatnya lagi, Undyne datang di saat itu juga. Frisk segera berinisiatif, meraih tubuh si monster kecil. Merasa tertolong, anak monster itu malah berbalik menghadang Undyne, “Y-yo! K-kalau kau ingin menyakiti temanku, kau harus melawanku dulu!” Undyne pun mundur, hendak mencari waktu lain yang tepat untuk menyerang, mungkin. Ksatria seperti dia tentu tidak akan menyingkirkan anak kecil yang tidak bersalah.

“Yo! Kau benar-benar menyelamatkan hidupku! Daripada menjadi musuh, lebih baik kita menjadi sahabat saja, ya,” lalu bocah itu benar-benar pergi, pulang.

Beberapa langkah ke depan, kami keluar dari area Air Terjun dan tiba di depan sebuah gua besar, berdiri di antara embusan angin kencang. Di puncak gua itu, seseorang dengan baju zirah sudah menunggu. Kini dia melepas topengnya.

Nampaklah wajah kebiruannya yang bersisik, mata kuning besar dengan iris tipis tajam menyerupai mata kucing, dan senyum lebar dengan gigi-gigi tajam, tanpa hidung.

“Baunya seperti ikan,” aku berkomentar.

“NGAAAH!” teriakan Undyne terlalu sangar untuk seorang monster wanita, “Biar kutunjukkan padamu, seberapa ‘teguh’nya kami para monster!”

“Untuk kali ini kau harus benar-benar siap, Frisk. Jangan santai seperti yang sudah-sudah,” tegurku lagi. Frisk menggigit bibir, mengepalkan tangan, lalu berjalan ke depan dengan keberanian penuh, kurang dari lima langkah.

Kapten Undyne melesat turun dari puncak gua bersama tombak birunya. Sebelum mulai bertarung, dia menyerahkan sebuah tameng besi kecil pada Frisk—kelihatannya wanita itu suka mencari kesenangan dan tantangan. Hanya benda itu yang bisa diandalkan Frisk untuk melindungi diri dari hantaman tombak Undyne. Apalagi, oleh Undyne kaki Frisk dibuat terpaku di tempat. Tidak bisa maju, mundur, atau minggir ke samping. Tidak ada kesempatan kabur baginya. Pertarungan ini akan sangat sulit dilalui, bukan?

Tidak juga, andai Frisk tidak melupakan sarung tangan tangguh yang dia temukan di sebuah kotak saat masih berada di Snowdin. Aku sudah berteriak padanya untuk balas menghajar Undyne dengan senjata itu, tapi sia-sia. Karena seperti biasa, Frisk enggan melukai siapapun.

Hasilnya, tangan dan kaki Frisk babak belur, penuh luka gores. Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak selain mengarahkan tamengnya. Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang. Sementara serangan tombak sihir Undyne semakin gesit dan tak terkendali. Tebasannya kerap sulit ditebak arah dan waktu datangnya. Selama itu dia menyeringai, meremehkan anak manusia yang menjadi lawannya.

Sampai di hujaman tombak terakhir—yang menghempaskan tameng Frisk dan nyaris menusuk tubuhnya tepat di ulu hati, Frisk bisa menggeser kakinya, dan kabur secepat kucing liar yang membawa ikan curian.

“Kembali kau, bocah! Jangan lari!” mata Undyne membelalak kesal. Begitulah seterusnya. Kami lari memasuki gua, Undyne menghadang. Lari lagi, dicegah lagi. Hingga kami sampai di tempat lain dengan aliran lahar panas di bawahnya. Di sana kami sempat melihat Sans terlelap di sebuah pos—tunggu! Kapan dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

Lupakan! Kami masih dalam pengejaran Undyne!

Menyebrangi jembatan panjang lain, Frisk tersungkur kelelahan. Menengok ke belakang, derap langkah Undyne juga melambat. Dari wajah bersisiknya yang mulai berkeriput dan mengering, ditambah napasnya yang sesak dengan lidah menjulur, jelaslah dia sedang mengalami dehidrasi berat.

Tidak sanggup menggapai tubuh Frisk, Undyne pingsan. Benar juga! Makhluk air seperti dia tidak akan kuat bertahan di tempat sepanas ini, terlebih saat memakai baju zirah.

Frisk diam, menatap kaku pada Undyne.

“Hebat! Tak kusangka kau secerdik itu, Fr—“

Aku pikir Frisk berlari untuk menjauhi Undyne. Ternyata bukan. Dia mengambil segelas air dari sebuah mesin air minum. Bukan untuk diteguk sendiri.

Dia menuangkan air minum itu pada mulut Undyne. Tak lama Undyne bangun, berdiri sebentar untuk mengeraskan kembali otot-ototnya lalu pergi begitu saja, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Frisk menolong musuh besarnya dengan kasih sayang. Meski luka-luka yang diterimanya masih tersisa, meski tidak mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang pantas, dia tetap bisa tersenyum tulus. Menghadapi kekejaman dunia dengan perdamaian. Meluluhkan hati lawan dengan belas kasih. Aku akui, tindakan itu jauh lebih berani ketimbang melawan dengan kebencian.

Siapa _dia_ sebenarnya?

Aku membantu mengobati luka gores Frisk dengan air, dan makanan sebagai penambah tenaga.

Rasa iriku padanya semakin bertumbuh subur.

.

.

[Journal 5 : The Core]

Perjalanan selanjutnya lebih terasa seperti panggung pertunjukkan daripada petualangan. Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda atau berlagak sok puitis. Karena kali ini kami berhadapan dengan seorang ‘dalang’ dan penghibur andalannya.

Di daratan bersuhu tinggi bernama Hotlands ini, berdiri sebuah gedung laboratorium putih. Di dalamnya, Frisk disambut oleh sang ilmuwan kerajaan, Dokter Alphys. Dia mengaku senang mengawasi Frisk lewat kamera pengintai yang disebarkan di titik-titik tertentu di Bawah Tanah—sepertinya aku menemukan salah satunya di semak-semak saat baru memasuki Snowdin—demi penelitiannya tentang manusia. Selain itu, dia baru saja menciptakan percobaan gagal, berupa robot penghibur yang diberi fitur pembasmi manusia.

Frisk menyimak seadanya, sementara aku terganggu dengan cara bicara monster wanita mirip biawak itu. Gagap. Selalu gugup terhadap apapun. Ciri-ciri orang yang punya banyak rahasia, biasanya.

Si robot yang dibicarakan muncul menjebol dinding lab. Namanya Mettaton. Bentuknya kotak, memiliki dua tangan dan satu kaki roda. Dia menggelar acara kuis sebagai pembukaan. Setiap kali salah menjawab, Frisk diberi sengatan listrik. Ini cukup sulit, sekalipun Dokter Alphys berusaha membantu memberikan jawaban dari belakang.

Setelah robot itu selesai dan pergi, Dokter Alphys memasukkan banyak fitur baru pada ponsel pemberian Ibu. Apa saja itu? Entah. Sejauh yang kulihat, dia menambahkan Frisk sebagai anggota di sebuah komunitas cyber _UnderNet—_ ya, dia menulis banyak hal di situs itu dan kebanyakan membahas tentang kartun-kartun fantasi. Semua itu bisa dilihat lewat ponsel baru Frisk.

Dokter Alphys berkata dia bersedia menjadi pemandu jalan bagi Frisk, untuk bisa sampai ke Menara Inti yang menjadi sumber energi Dunia Bawah Tanah. Di menara itulah jalan menuju singgasana Raja Asgore disiapkan. Frisk bisa pulang ke Permukaan setelahnya.

Memang benar. Dokter Alphys berperan seperti pengganti Ibu di sini. Lewat ponsel, dia membantu Frisk melewati jalan-jalan penuh jebakan laser, uap, dan monster-monster berelemen api. Dia juga memberinya petunjuk untuk teka-teki—tidak, akulah yang membantunya. Terkadang Dokter Alphys seolah menghindar saat kami meminta bantuannya.

Dia bimbang hampir dalam segala hal, kurasa.

Frisk tentu tidak menyadarinya. Dia selalu berterima kasih atas bantuan Dokter Alphys selama perjalanan. Terutama setiap kali Mettaton mengganggu dengan acara-acara (sok) hebohnya ; demo memasak, liputan berita langsung, sampai opera drama. Nampaknya Mettaton memang menguasai seluruh area Hotlands. Dia bahkan membangun hotel sendiri di dekat pintu masuk Menara Inti.

Mettaton berusaha membunuh Frisk, tapi selalu digagalkan Dokter Alphys. Namun aku tetap harus turun tangan membantu Frisk dalam banyak hal. Mengingatkannya untuk banyak minum dan makan saat dia asyik memandangi kekokohan bayangan merah hitam Menara Inti dari kejauhan, memberi tahu cara tawar-menawar saat terjerat di jaring-jaring jebakan Muffet—Nona Laba-Laba penjual kue yang serakah, juga menyarankannya untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai Dokter Alphys.

Misalnya saat kami memasuki Menara Inti, yang memiliki jalan seperti labirin. Petunjuk dari Dokter Alphys malah membuat kami nyaris tersesat.

Ah. Aku sudah mencurigainya sejak dia bercerita tentang pengawasan lewat kamera tersembunyi. Apa sih, maunya?

Kecurigaanku akhirnya dijawab oleh Mettaton, saat dia menghadang kami pada sebuah panggung buatan di Menara Inti.

“Semua ini hanyalah pertunjukan. Alphys menipumu sepanjang waktu. Saat mengawasimu lewat layar, dia ingin mengambil bagian dalam petualanganmu. Dia aktifkan jebakan-jebakan, dia matikan lift-lift, dia mengirimku untuk menyiksamu, jadi dia bisa menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Kau akan berpikir dia orang yang baik—padahal tidak.”

Frisk bingung, sedangkan aku tidak terkejut sama sekali.

“Sekarang adalah detik-detik terbaik baginya. Di saat ini juga, Alphys sedang menunggu di luar ruangan ini. Di tengah ‘pertarungan’ kita, dia akan menyela, berpura-pura ‘mematikan’ aku dan ‘menyelamatkanmu’. Pada akhirnya dia menjadi pahlawan dalam petualanganmu. Kau tahu? Aku tidak punya nafsu untuk menyakiti manusia. Satu-satunya hasratku adalah untuk menghibur. Tidak lebih.”

Dokter Alphys tidak jauh berbeda dengan Flowey. Hanya manis di depan saja.

Panggung bersinar merah itu ditinggikan. Mettaton mulai memberi serangan balok-balok metal. Frisk menembakkan peluru-peluru kecil dari ponselnya untuk menghancurkan balok-balok itu. Ya, itu salah satu fitur tambahan dari Dokter Alphys.

“Jika aku mendapatkan jiwamu, aku bisa hentikan rencana Asgore. Aku bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kehancuran. Aku akan menembus Penghalang itu dan menjadi seorang bintang yang selalu diidam-idamkan,” robot itu menyelingi serangannya, “Ratusan, ribuan—tidak. Jutaan manusia akan menyaksikanku. Aku akan meraih popularitas yang gemilang. Begitulah bisnis pertunjukan, sayang!”

Sesuai kata Mettaton tadi, Alphys menginterupsi pertarungan, menyuruh Frisk untuk membuat Mettaton berbalik lalu menekan tombol di tubuh belakangnya. Frisk menurut saja.

Apa itu tombol untuk mematikan daya Mettaton? Bukan.

Tombol itu justru mengaktifkan wujud primanya : Mettaton EX.

Tubuh dan wajah menyerupai manusia berkulit baja abu-abu, lengkap dengan tatapan mata menggoda dan bibir yang lumayan tebal. Berambut hitam pendek berombak dan berkilau, dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya. Berkostum hitam - merah jambu dengan simbol hati di bagian perut. Oh, jangan lupa dengan sepasang sepatu boot yang membuat kakinya jauh lebih mulus dari boneka porselen.

Figur pria flamboyan. Khas superstar sekali.

Mettaton membuat sistem rating untuk pertunjukkan-pertarungan ini. Rating akan naik setiap kali ada serangan, dan setiap Frisk melakukan hal yang menarik minat penonton—seperti berpose, meminta dukungan pemirsa, atau bergaya dengan kacamata.

Soal menarik perhatian sih, Frisk ahlinya. Yang jadi masalah, Frisk tidak bisa menolak untuk melukai Mettaton kali ini. Robot itu sulit dihentikan.

Awalnya Frisk masih segan, tapi lama kelamaan dia mau memberanikan diri. Dia melompat dan menembaki titik pusat energi Mettaton—ikat pinggang bersimbol hati—dengan peluru ponselnya, sambil menghindari lemparan bom-bom dan tendangan mautnya. Perlawanan diselingi aksi penampilan diri.

Bagaimana Frisk bisa mengaturnya dengan baik? Ah. Dia menganggap pertarungan ini sebagai permainan yang tak kalah menyenangkan, tentu saja.

Tubuh Mettaton lambat laun kehilangan kendali. Mula-mula tangannya yang lepas, kemudian kaki-kaki indahnya. Asap mengepul dari sendi-sendi besinya. Dia tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Baterai tenaganya akan habis sebentar lagi. Di samping itu, rating pertunjukan sudah sampai ke puncaknya. Sebagai bonus sekaligus penutup acara terakhirnya ini, Mettaton dengan senang hati membuka saluran telepon untuk para penggemarnya.

Banyak telepon yang masuk dari penggemar. Semuanya menyatakan kecintaan mereka pada Mettaton, dan memohon pada sang idola agar tidak meninggalkan Dunia Bawah Tanah. Aku dan Frisk mengenali salah satu dari suara-suara itu. Suara sendu yang penuh ragu. Mettaton juga nampak terkejut mendengar suara itu.

Suara Napstablook si hantu.

Aku masih ingat. Napstablook pernah bercerita tentang seorang sepupu yang sangat akrab dengannya, dan kini pergi meninggalkannya demi ketenaran.

Apa mungkin Mettaton itu...

Frisk berjalan ke tengah panggung, mendekati tubuh torso Mettaton yang tersisa. Lalu mengusap-usap bahu logamnya, mencoba menghibur robot itu dari penyesalannya. Ah, dia selalu begitu.

“Mungkin...,” Mettaton tersenyum tipis, “Lebih baik aku tetap di sini. Manusia sudah punya banyak bintang idola untuk dipuja. Tapi para monster? Mereka hanya punya aku. Kalau aku pergi, Dunia Bawah Tanah akan kehilangan sinarnya. Karena itu aku harus menunda debut besarku.”

Frisk ikut tersenyum, berkata kalau itu memang yang terbaik bagi semuanya.

“Selain itu, kau sudah membuktikan kekuatanmu. Kau bahkan cukup kuat untuk melewati Asgore. Aku yakin kau mampu melindungi umat manusia.”

Frisk mengangguk mantap—tidak juga. Masih ada sejumput kebimbangan dari anggukannya.

‘Melindungi umat manusia’?

Apa Frisk punya tujuan itu sejak awal?

“Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalahkan mereka, sayang!” sebelum baterainya benar-benar habis, Mettaton masih sempat berseru manja, “Dan semuanya, terima kasih! Kalian sudah menjadi pemirsa yang hebat...”

Sinar mata Mettaton memudar. Dokter Alphys baru saja masuk, syok melihat robot ciptaannya ‘mati’.

“A-ah... ini hanya masalah baterai saja! Mettaton... kalau kau pergi, aku akan... aku akan...,” keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang banyak berkerut oleh mimik absurdnya. Kesulitan memilih kata-kata, terutama saat menatap Frisk, “M-maksudku... h-hei! T-tidak masalah! D-d-dia hanya robot! Kalau kau merusaknya, aku hanya perlu... m-membuat ulang. Eh... kenapa kau tidak lanjut pergi saja?”

Dia marah pada Frisk. Sudah pasti itu.

Aku menyuruh Frisk untuk mengabaikan mereka dan berjalan ke depan, pada sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke koridor sebelum sampai di lift utama, menuju kediaman Raja Asgore.

“M-maaf soal yang tadi! Ayo, teruslah berjalan,” Dokter Alphys menyusul dari belakang.

“Terus jalan. Jangan hiraukan dia,” tukasku. Frisk menurut.

“J-jadi, kau akan bertemu Asgore, ya?” K-kau pasti sangat bersemangat untuk itu, ya?” dia terus bicara, “Kau a-akhirnya... b-bisa... pulang ke r-rumah.”

Pintu lift terakhir terbuka.

“T-tunggu! A-aku hanya... ingin... mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan...,” senyum palsunya yang aneh berangsur hilang, “Aku tidak tahan lagi!”

Frisk menoleh heran. Di saat itu pula Dokter Alphys mengungkapkan sebuah fakta penting.

“Aku sudah berbohong padamu. Satu jiwa manusia saja tidak cukup kuat untuk menembus Dinding Penghalang itu. Setidaknya kau butuh satu jiwa manusia, dan satu jiwa monster. Kalau kau ingin pulang, kau harus membunuh Asgore dan mengambil jiwanya,” dia berbalik, buru-buru pergi, “Maafkan aku.”

Dokter Alphys masih bisa merasa bersalah, berbeda dengan Flowey.

Kami menaiki lift. Berbeda dengan lift-lift sebelumnya, yang ini menempuh waktu lebih lama.

Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai.

Sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu denganmu, dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

.

.

(To be continued)


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

[Journal 6 : New Home]

Keluar dari lift, kami disambut oleh pemandangan serba putih. Dinding-dinding putih disertai bayang-bayang langit kelabu. Kami hanya mengikuti lintasan jalan di antara dinding, di antara gedung-gedung putih kusam. Masing-masing gedung luas dan besar, berdinding kecil dan banyak. Rata-rata ditopang oleh pilar-pilar, beratap kubah setengah lingkaran, lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik pada dinding dan atap.

Kami sampai di kawasan istana.

Jalan yang sangat panjang, lenggang dan sunyi. Suara angin pun tidak ada. Napas Frisk saja sudah cukup berisik di sini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesak.

Cepat-cepat aku mencari topik pembicaraan baru, sebelum Frisk bertanya yang macam-macam lagi begitu melihat kondisiku.

“Kalau boleh tahu, Frisk, kenapa kau begitu menahan diri untuk menyakiti orang lain? Ya, aku tahu itu tindakan yang baik, sangat baik. Kau bisa bersahabat dengan musuh-musuhmu sendiri. Jujur saja, itu keren, tapi juga sangat aneh. Kenapa kau sulit sekali melawan, sekalipun kau disakiti?”

Langkah Frisk terhenti. Perlahan iris mata gelapnya—yang hampir tak pernah nampak—mengarah padaku, menatap datar.

“Aku...,” suara paraunya yang tipis tercekat di ujung tenggorokan, “Aku pernah membunuh orang.”

Apa?

Anak sepolos dia... Anak selugu dia...

“Aku pernah disakiti, dan aku balas melawan sampai orang itu mati. Gara-gara itu, keluargaku terkena masalah besar. Saat itu aku... sangat takut. Walaupun... Ayah bilang itu bukan salahku... aku sangat menyesal. Jadi—“

“Cukup. Tidak perlu diteruskan. Aku mengerti,” segera kuhentikan ceritanya sebelum dia menangis keras.

Karena itukah dia terus menolak untuk melawan? Itukah sebab kenapa tangannya selalu gemetar saat memegang senjata? Karena dia takut menghilangkan nyawa orang lagi? Karena dia sadar, kekerasan hanya akan membuat semua menjadi lebih buruk?

Apa itu alasan dia pergi ke Gunung Ebott? Untuk mencari pengampunan kah? Untuk menghindar kah?

Dia lebih berani dari yang kukira. Tak heran bila dia dan ‘keteguhan’nya mampu bertahan sampai detik ini.

.

Melihatku menarik diri dari jalan berikutnya, Frisk berhenti melangkah. Dari tatapan matanya dia bertanya, “Ada apa?” Aku tidak menjawab. Lalu dia lanjut berjalan.

Di depan kami, adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat kukenal. Sebuah rumah dengan guguran daun di halaman depan—tanpa pohon. Tempat tinggalku dulu. Tempat bernaungku bersama Ayah, Ibu, dan kau.

“Rumah Baru”.

Aku langsung merasakan kehangatan yang menyiksa saat berdiri di depan rumah itu. “Lagu Kenangan” kita lagi-lagi berputar di dalam benakku. Bayangan kita yang berlarian di atas daun-daun gugur itu kembali terlintas.

Masuk ke dalam, kehampaan di dalam rumah itu membuatku semakin sesak.

Seharusnya tidak sekosong ini. Di atas lantai ruangan ini, kita bersama Ayah dan Ibu sering mondar-mandir melakukan banyak hal.

Interiornya sama persis dengan rumah Ibu di Reruntuhan. Tapi di sini serba putih, bercampur debu keabu-abuan. Hanya bunga-bunga emas dari pot-pot yang masih tampak sinar warnanya.

Bunga-bunga emas...

Kalau mau, aku lebih memilih pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin. Jiwaku bisa runtuh, tak sanggup menerima hantaman memori yang bertubi-tubi. Tapi kami harus melewati ini. Frisk juga harus tetap melangkah sampai akhir.

“Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, bukan?” masih ada Frisk di sampingku. Aku harus tegar. “Mulai sekarang, pasang telingamu baik-baik.”

Frisk mengangguk di tengah kebingungannya.

Sosok-sosok monster yang pernah kami temui satu per satu datang kepada Frisk, siap bercerita.

Semuanya dimulai dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di tahun 201X—tanggal ‘kedatangan’ku masih ditandai di kalender.

_“Pada zaman dahulu, seorang anak manusia terjatuh ke Reruntuhan. Terluka, dia berteriak meminta tolong.”_

Aku sedang hilang arah dan akal, menjatuhkan diri ke kawah Gunung Ebott. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berteriak, tapi rasa sakitku terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan. Mungkin mati lebih baik, begitu pikirku ketika itu.

Kemudian kau datang.

_“Asriel, sang putra raja, mendengar panggilan itu. Kemudian dia membawa manusia itu ke istana.”_

Kau memandangiku dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Kau menanyakan namaku, lalu memperkenalkan diri. Walau tanpa kekuatan fisik yang memadai, kau berusaha memapah tubuhku, berjalan bersama ke istana dan menemui orang tuamu.

Ayah dan Ibu menyambutku dengan sangat ramah. Apalagi kau, yang mengaku baru kali itu mempunyai seorang teman.

Bukan masalah. Aku pun baru kali itu merasa diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Aku menghargainya. Sungguh.

_“Waktu berlalu. Asriel dan anak manusia itu menjadi seperti saudara. Sang Raja dan Ratu memperlakukan anak itu sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Dunia Bawah Tanah pun dipenuhi harapan.”_

Aku dan Frisk berjalan di koridor kanan, lalu masuk ke sebuah kamar. Kamar kita.

Ada dua tempat tidur. Satu milikmu, dan satu milikku. Di antara ranjangku dan lemari baju, terpajang secarik gambar bunga emas karyaku di dinding, dan sebingkai foto di atas meja kecil.

Foto keluarga.

Kau dan aku, memakai baju hijau cerah bermotif garis-garis kuning, berdiri di depan Ayah dan Ibu sambil memegang kumpulan bunga-bunga emas, dan tersenyum.

Ah. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahku lagi, dan wajahmu juga. Kau dengan cengiran khasmu, dan aku dengan manik mata merah berbinar.

Kapan terakhir kali aku terlihat sebahagia itu? Aku tidak ingat.

Frisk menemukan kotak berpita merah tergeletak di antara dua ranjang. Isinya sebuah liontin berbentuk hati. Tertulis pada bagian depan bandulnya, “Sahabat Selamanya”. Potret kita akan terlihat, kalau dia coba buka bandul liontin itu.

Liontin pemberianmu untukku. Kau membawa dua liontin saat sedang bermain di taman. Satu untukmu sendiri, satunya lagi kau kalungkan pada leherku.

Kita adalah dua hati yang tak terpisahkan, benar?

Liontin itu milikku, tapi Frisk yang harus memakainya. Benda itu bisa menjadi alat pertahanan yang bagus untuknya nanti.

Setelah menemukan dua kunci dari koridor dan dapur, Frisk membuka gembok menuju tangga bawah, dan turun.

Lorong ini lebih panjang dari lorong di rumah Ibu.

Oh, ya. Sampai di mana cerita kita tadi?

_“Lalu, di suatu hari, sang anak manusia menderita sakit parah.”_

Di hari itu, kepalaku berat, seakan siap jatuh ke tanah kapan saja. Mataku berkunang-kunang, semua yang kulihat memburam dan berputar-putar. Bangun dari pingsan, aku mendapati tubuhku basah oleh peluh. Panas tinggi dan kejang-kejang. Di hari-hari berikutnya, aku muntah-muntah dan mengalami banyak pendarahan. Kau, Ayah dan Ibu bergantian menjagaku. Segala usaha sudah kalian coba untuk mengobatiku, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Ini penyakit yang timbul karena ulahku sendiri.

Tentang itu, lebih baik kuberitahu Frisk nanti. Jangan sekarang.

_“Manusia yang jatuh sakit itu hanya punya satu permintaan : ingin melihat bunga-bunga dari desa tempatnya berasal. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat kami lakukan.”_

Sebenarnya itu permintaan konyol. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke sana. Permintaan itu adalah sebuah ‘kode’—hanya kau dan aku yang tahu maksudnya.

Aku bisa saja kehilangan napasku di saat itu juga, tepat di atas ranjang itu. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak mau membuat kalian semaput dengan menyaksikanku sekarat.

Tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat tidur, tanpa sepengetahuan kalian aku berusaha bangkit, berjalan terseok-seok, sampai tiba di taman bunga emas kesukaan kita.

Aku berlutut di atas tumpukan bunga-bunga. Menengadah, berpejam mata. Menikmati gemetar tubuh yang semakin kentara, nyeri yang menusuk di tiap hentakan detak jantung, serta aliran darah yang turun dari hidung dan bibirku. Tetesan darah kental mengotori mahkota bunga-bunga emas.

Tinggal menunggu waktu bagi tubuhku untuk jatuh terkapar.

Selama itu bibirku yang kelu membisikkan namamu. Hanya kau yang kuharapkan.

_“Keesokannya... keesokan harinya...”_

Di tengah lambaian sendu bunga-bunga emas, aku berbaring pasrah, membiarkan cengkeraman rasa sakit menggerogoti sekujur tubuh yang mendingin, hingga napasku terhenti.

_“Anak manusia itu meninggal dunia.”_

Sebelum pandanganku menghitam sepenuhnya, aku mendengar teriakan dan derap kaki kecilmu. Kau mengguncang tubuhku, mengusap wajah dan rambutku. Menangis meraung-raung, meneriaki namaku berkali-kali, berharap bisa melihatku bangun dan tersenyum lagi.

Segila apapun kau memanggilku—sampai kau membanting-banting kepala pun, aku tidak akan bisa bangun lagi. Dasar bodoh.

_“Asriel, terpuruk dalam kesedihan, kemudian menyerap jiwa anak manusia itu. Dia berubah wujud menjadi sesosok makhluk berkekuatan dahsyat.”_

Kesadaranmu sudah cukup hancur untuk melakukan hal yang paling nekat sekalipun.

Berada di dalam tubuhmu, aku merasakan semuanya. Tubuhmu membesar, tinggi semampai. Sepasang tanduk setengah melingkar tumbuh dari kepalamu. Muncul garis-garis hitam menjalar di beberapa bagian bulu-bulumu, sampai ke pipi. Bola matamu menghitam, ditambah iris putih kecil.

Hangat gejolak jiwa kita saling menyatu dalam satu tubuh.

_“Bersama jiwa sang manusia, Asriel menembus Penghalang itu. Dia membawa tubuh anak itu ke arah matahari terbenam, ke desa hunian manusia.”_

Dengan wujud remajamu, kita menopang mayat itu dengan dua lenganmu yang lebih berisi. Sekuat tenaga kita menembus lapisan kekuatan sihir pada Penghalang. Selama itu kita berusaha menjaga pertahanan jiwa kita yang bersatu.

Namun setelahnya semua itu lepas kendali.

_“Asriel mencapai titik pusat desa itu. Di sana, dia menemukan tumpukan bunga-bunga emas. Lalu dia menaruh tubuh anak manusia itu di atasnya.”_

Bukankah itu mirip dengan kisah dongeng yang pernah Ibu ceritakan? Tentang seorang pangeran, yang gagal menyelamatkan sang putri, kemudian menyimpan tubuhnya ke dalam peti mati berlapis kaca sebagai bukti cinta?

Bedanya, tubuhku tidak dibaringkan di peti kaca, dan aku tidak patut disebut ‘tuan putri’.

_“Tiba-tiba, sahutan teriakan menyeru dari kejauhan. Para penduduk desa melihat Asriel memegang tubuh sang anak manusia. Mereka mengira monster itu telah membunuhnya.”_

Kau bodoh. Ceroboh! Kenapa harus keluar di sore hari, bukan malam hari? Apa kau lupa seperti apa karakteristik manusia—atau mungkin kau memang belum tahu? Mereka mudah berprasangka. Mudah menuding dan menyerang tanpa bukti jelas, tanpa peduli dengan penjelasan apapun.

Kau tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika orang-orang desa itu meneriakimu ‘monster pembunuh’, dan mendekatimu dengan berbagai macam senjata.

_“Manusia-manusia itu menyerbu dengan semua yang mereka miliki. Asriel terluka parah menerima serangan demi serangan. Sesungguhnya, dia punya cukup kekuatan untuk memusnahkan mereka semua.”_

Panah menancap di lehermu. Pisau menggores otot tanganmu. Tombak mengiris wajah dan menembus perutmu. Obor membakar jantungmu. Namun kau masih saja berusaha melindungi jasadku.

Kenapa...?

_“Tapi, Asriel tidak balas menyerang. Sambil memangku erat tubuh sang anak manusia, Asriel tersenyum dan pergi menjauh.”_

Perpaduan jiwa kita yang tidak stabil membuat tubuh barumu kaku.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau segera menyerang mereka habis-habisan. Tapi kau lebih mementingkan satu tubuh yang tak bernyawa lagi.

Kau selalu begitu.

_“Dengan bekas-bekas luka yang tersisa, Asriel pulang dan tersungkur. Dia memasuki istana, lalu tak sadarkan diri. Abu tubuhnya tersebar menyeluruh di taman bunga.”_

Lihat? Pada akhirnya kaulah yang harus menelan pil pahit. Menderita oleh kebaikanmu sendiri.

Kau pikir dengan mati bersamaku, jiwa kita bisa bersama lagi di alam yang lebih kekal? Apa kau lupa dengan perbedaan utama antara manusia dan monster? Ya! Jiwa kita berbeda! Kau lupa? Ada dunia arwah bagiku, tapi bagimu? Akan kemana jiwa monster setelah mati menjadi debu? Hanya diam menetap di tempat? Atau ke ruang hampa kah? Ke alam kegelapan kah? Aku tidak pernah tahu, karena aku bukan monster!

Apa buktinya sekarang? Setelah mati pun kita tetap berjauh-jauhan! Apa kau merasa sakit? Aku juga sakit! Sangat sakit, bodoh!

_“Seisi kerajaan monster larut dalam duka. Sang Raja dan Ratu kehilangan dua orang anak dalam waktu semalam. Kaum manusia sekali lagi telah merenggut semua dari kami.”_

Aku melihatnya pada detik-detik sebelum tubuhmu hancur. Kau tersenyum lemah padaku, lalu pada Ayah dan Ibu yang mulai berteriak dan menangis. Mula-mula mereka memungut abumu, kemudian mengelus dan memeluk tubuh bekuku, bersamaan.

Senyuman terakhirmu itu membuatku muak.

_“Sang Raja memutuskan, telah tiba saatnya untuk mengakhiri penderitaan kami. Setiap manusia yang terjatuh kemari haruslah mati. Dengan jumlah jiwa yang cukup, kami bisa memecahkan Penghalang dunia kami, selamanya.”_

Dari peristiwa naas inilah Ayah menerbitkan maklumat besar itu. Undang-undang yang seketika mengubah harmoni hidup Dunia Bawah Tanah. Ibu sangat menentang peraturan baru itu, hingga akhirnya memilih berpisah dari Ayah.

Masih kuingat pertengkaran sengit yang belum pernah—dan tidak pernah ingin—kudengar di antara mereka berdua. Ibu pergi jauh dari istana setelah puas memaki Ayah, sementara Ayah hanya duduk merenung di kamarnya, lemas.

Rusaklah kehidupan kita semua, sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Aku kehilangan hidupku. Aku kehilangan kau. Bangsa monster kehilangan harapan dan masa depan. Mimpi buruk yang sempurna.

_“Tidak lama lagi...”_

Langkah demi langkah, aku dan Frisk keluar dari lorong itu, kembali berpapasan dengan panorama bangunan-bangunan putih pucat. Aku menoleh pada Frisk, tidak peduli lagi bila dia memergoki wajahku yang berantakan karena air mata.

Dia hanya menunduk tak bersuara, turut berduka cita. Dari pelupuk matanya yang memerah, jelas dia ingin ikut menangis.

Aku tersenyum getir. Aku tidak akan melarang dia menangis. Yang penting dia sudah tahu banyak hal.

Bahwa akulah manusia pertama yang jatuh ke Dunia Bawah Tanah.

Bahwa dunia ini kejam. Terlalu kejam untuk sekedar menebarkan kasih sayang. Terlalu keras untuk menjaga kemurnian hati.

_“Raja Asgore akan melepaskan kami.”_

_“Raja Asgore akan memberi kami harapan.”_

_“Raja Asgore akan menyelamatkan kami semua.”_

Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu sekarang. Apa dia menunduk hanya karena sedih, atau dicampur rasa takut dan pasrah?

_“Kau seharusnya ikut tersenyum.”_

_“Tidakkah kau bersemangat? Tidakkah kau bahagia?”_

Rencana awalku adalah menahan Frisk di Dunia Bawah Tanah sampai aku mencapai tujuan utamaku. Masalahnya, apa dia bersedia? Bukankah dia sama dengan manusia lain yang merindukan sinar mentari di Permukaan. Dia masih punya rumah dan orang tua, ‘kan? Kalau begitu, dia harus siap bertarung dengan Raja dan mengambil jiwanya.

Ah? Apa dia memang sama sepertiku? Sama-sama membenci manusia dan dunianya? Bukankah dia jatuh ke sini untuk melarikan diri dari sana? Apa itu berarti dia bersedia untuk tinggal di sini meski hanya sebentar?

Ya, mungkin saja. Dia hanya perlu bicara pelan-pelan pada Raja untuk berdamai, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin memusuhi para monster. Terlebih lagi dia sudah punya banyak teman baru di sini, dan—

Oh! Jangan-jangan...

Dia justru punya niat untuk menyerahkan jiwanya pada Raja Asgore dengan suka rela, demi kesejahteraan bangsa monster?

Sungguh. Dari semua kemungkinan tadi, yang terakhir adalah yang paling gila—dan aku tahu Frisk cukup ‘gila’ untuk melakukan itu.

Sebuah jalan lain menunggu di sisi timur laut kami. Langkah kami terhenti sejenak.

Frisk menegakkan kepala, hingga kami saling memandang serius. Tatapannya tidak cukup meyakinkan. Masih bingung, kelihatannya.

Aku mengerti.

Untuk sekarang, siap atau tidak siapnya dia, aku harus mendukungnya.

_“Kau akan segera bebas.”_

.

.

[Journal 7 : The Throne Room]

Belok ke kanan, kami tiba di sebuah ruangan luas. Saking luasnya, kira-kira cukup untuk menampung tiga per empat dari populasi monster di seluruh Dunia Bawah Tanah.

Dinding, lantai dan pilar-pilarnya berwarna kuning emas. Jendela-jendela besar berhias kaca bermotif _Delta Rune_ meloloskan pancaran sinar dari luar, menciptakan bayang-bayang megah pada pilar-pilar yang berbaris rapi, menyisakan jalan menuju pintu yang lain.

Di antara sorot cahaya itu, sesosok siluet yang kami kenal menghadang, berdiri dengan santainya.

Sans si Tengkorak.

Kali ini dia tidak ada niat mengumbar plesetan-plesetan konyol, kecuali beberapa singkatan aneh seperti EXP dan LOVE.

 _EXP. Execution Points._ Poin eksekusi.

 _LOVE. Level of Violence._ Tingkatan kejahatan.

Keduanya saling berkesinambungan, dan Frisk hendak diadili oleh Sans lewat poin-poin itu. Diadili dari sejauh mana seseorang menjadi lebih kuat dengan melimpahkan rasa sakit pada orang lain.

Sesuai dugaanku. Sans tahu banyak hal. Dia mengawasi banyak hal dari Frisk. Gerak-geriknya, tindakannya, pilihan yang dia ambil, semua akan dinilai di sini oleh Sans.

Kupikir hanya aku seorang yang mengawasi bocah ini.

Sans yang semula tampil sebagai komedian malas, kini muncul sebagai hakim.

Mungkinkah itu sebabnya dia sering berpindah-pindah tempat secara misterius? Itukah pula alasan dia mengadakan ‘kencan’ dengan Frisk di restoran Hotel MTT? Ketika itu Sans bercerita bahwa dirinya telah terikat janji dengan seorang wanita dari balik pintu besar, kawan barunya yang sama-sama suka bercanda. Janji untuk menjaga seorang anak manusia yang datang dari pintu itu.

Wanita yang dimaksud Sans adalah Ibu.

“Tahukah kau apa yang akan terjadi, Kawan, kalau aku tidak punya janji dengan wanita tua itu?”

Frisk menggeleng. Jawaban Sans kala itu membuat raut cemas Frisk terpampang gamblang pada timpaan cahaya lembut lilin kecil di meja makan.

“K a u  a k a n  m a t i  d i  t e m p a t m u  b e r d i r i .”

Sekalipun ancaman itu ditutupi dengan guyonan lain, aku semakin bisa merasakan auranya yang berbahaya, serta pola pikirnya yang jauh lebih rumit dari caranya berpakaian. Dia memahami hukum sebab-akibat dan mekanisme ruang dan waktu hingga ke pusatnya. Dia tahu cara mudah membunuh manusia. Semuanya disembunyikan dengan cerdas di balik penampilannya yang remeh—Ah! Apa dia juga mengetahui keberadaanku selama ini?

Walau begitu, sekarang aku masih bisa lega.

Sans tidak melakukan peradilan apapun pada Frisk. Dia bahkan memuja Frisk sebelum meloloskannya, “Kau tumbuh dengan cinta, bukan LOVE,” demikian tuturnya.

Tentu saja. Semua monster pasti ingat Frisk itu anak yang seperti apa. Jangankan melukai orang, mengayunkan ranting kayu pun dia tidak bisa. Dia selalu melawan musuh-musuhnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Masih dengan senyum lebar yang (sok) kocak, Sans mengundurkan diri, menghilang di balik bayangan sebuah pilar seperti hantu.

Frisk balas tersenyum. Senyum persahabatan yang manis, seperti biasa.

Sayang, senyum itu cepat hilang. Di tengah cahaya, Frisk termenung.

“Hei! Tegakkan kepalamu, pemberani!” aku menyeru, “Seharusnya ‘keteguhan’mu sudah menguat jutaan kali lipat. Kau lihat barusan? Tengkorak misterius itu, dan monster-monster lain mendukungmu. Kau berhasil! Apa lagi yang kau takutkan?”

Frisk menoleh perlahan. Padaku, dia memberi isyarat lewat lekuk bibir, kerut alis, dan sorot mata yang menyipit. _‘Kau yakin aku bisa melewati ini?’_

“Tentang Raja Asgore, hmm? Aku mengerti. Kau tegang setengah mati untuk menemuinya. Tapi ingat kataku? ‘Tetaplah teguh’!” aku menempatkan telapak tangan pada bahu Frisk, (seolah) memegang erat padanya, “Aku masih di sini, Frisk, bersamamu. Aku ikut mendukungmu. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku yakin itu adalah hal yang benar. Aku percaya padamu, _partner_ ku.”

Belum pernah aku merasakan persahabatan yang seperti ini dengan sesama manusia. Kami saling berdebat, juga saling mendukung. Kami saling meragukan, sekaligus saling percaya. Kenapa aku baru mencicipinya setelah mati? Apa karena aku tidak pernah mempercayai manusia semasa hidup?

Frisk mengangguk, tersenyum sumringah. Dalam hati dia menyimpan semua dukungan yang dikirim untuknya.

“Bagus. Langkahmu tinggal sedikit lagi.”

Kami berjalan menuju pintu berikutnya, meninggalkan sorotan kaca-kaca jendela besar.

.

Daripada bingung, kujelaskan pada Frisk bahwa rumah kita terhubung pada ruang singgasana Raja melalui lorong-lorong. Tapi apa kami sudah sampai di tempat kediaman Raja? Belum.

Keluar dari aula peradilan, warna kuning emas berganti putih abu-abu pucat lagi. Jalan lurus, lalu belok kanan. Sebuah pintu besar dengan dedaunan merah sebagai pijakan pertama terpampang, sebelum jalan lain yang mengarah ke kanan juga.

Di pintu itulah Raja Asgore menunggu.

Memandang beberapa besar dan tingginya pintu itu, tubuh Frisk kaku, sempat mundur satu langkah. Jangankan masuk ke dalamnya, menebak-nebak isi ruangan itu saja dia tidak sanggup.

Frisk tidak sendiri. Rasa tidak nyaman ikut hinggap dalam jiwaku. Tapi bukan pada pintu itu, melainkan pada jalan setelahnya.

Rasanya aku ingat ada tempat apa di sana.

“Frisk?”

Anak itu menengok cepat.

“Kalau... kau masih belum siap, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke jalan itu dulu. Jalan-jalan sebentar. Siapa tahu ada barang bagus di sana.”

Frisk mengangguk pelan.

Jadilah kami berbelok ke jalan kanan itu. Kami menuruni tangga putih yang sangat, sangat panjang.

Oh, tidak. Sekarang aku ingat tempat apa ini.

Kami memasuki satu ruangan persegi panjang sempit. Dibilang sempit karena ruang gerak kami sangat sedikit, hanya beberapa meter persegi luasnya.

Karena tempat ini penuh oleh satu baris peti mati bercat putih.

Peti-peti itu disusun berjajar. Panjang masing-masing peti sama dengan lebar ruangan ini, sehingga kami tidak bisa memeriksanya satu per satu. Yang pasti, di setiap peti terdapat nama si mati, dan sebuah simbol hati dengan warna yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Mereka adalah manusia-manusia yang pernah jatuh ke Dunia Bawah Tanah. Mereka yang dibunuh untuk diambil jiwanya—kecuali manusia pemilik peti berlambang hati merah. Peti yang ada di hadapan kami. Satu-satunya peti yang bisa diperiksa.

“Itu sebuah peti. Terukir sebuah nama di atasnya.”

Aku menjelaskan. Frisk hanya diam.

“ _Chara_.”

Namaku.

“Peti itu kosong.”

Ah. Sebenarnya tempat itu nyaman, senyaman yang kelihatannya. Tapi setelah Ibu memutuskan untuk pergi dari istana, jasadku pun ikut dibawanya. Lalu dikuburlah tubuh itu di ujung Reruntuhan, di mana jiwaku ikut terperangkap bersamanya.

Frisk terperanjat. Tangannya menyentuh peti matiku, cukup lama. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin membukanya. Untuk apa juga?

Beberapa saat dia memandangiku, sekali lagi, dengan tatapan lesu. Aku diam.

“Apa-apaan mimik wajahmu itu?” aku tertawa geli, “Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan begitu. Ini sudah takdirku. Mau bagaimana lagi?”

Aku mengelus—tepatnya mengusapkan angin pada rambut Frisk, mencoba menenangkan jiwanya.

“Yang penting, jangan sampai kau menerima takdir yang sama. Kau tidak boleh menggantikan tempatku di peti itu.”

.

Keluar dari ruang penyimpanan mayat, Frisk duduk sebentar untuk meluruskan kaki. Bedua betisnya sempat kram. Menaiki anak tangga sebanyak itu di saat sedang cemas-cemasnya memang bukan pilihan olahraga yang tepat.

Kami lalu bersama-sama melewati pintu besar yang sebelumnya.

Langkah Frisk melambat, sangat lambat dan berhati-hati, mencoba tidak membuat bunyi berisik atau menghancurkan satu bunga emas pun.

Udara segar dan cahaya terang memenuhi ruangan. Bulir-bulir embun cantik tersisa pada sekumpulan bunga emas yang memusat ke tengah ruangan, juga pada rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di sekelilingnya sebagai pemanis. Melodi kicau burung dan suara gemerisik kecil air dari depan menggelitik telinga.

Suara air datang dari sesosok monster bertanduk panjang menyamping, berjubah ungu gelap, bertubuh tinggi besar. Sejenis kambing juga, namun dilengkapi rambut pirang yang lebat. Dengan tenangnya dia menyirami bunga-bunga itu sambil bersenandung, tak jauh dari bangku singgasana.

“Oh? Ada orang di sana? Sebentar. Aku hampir selesai menyirami bunga-bunga ini,” kata demi kata dia ucapkan perlahan, seolah sedang menyuarakan sabda langit. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam menggaung cukup keras.

Monster itu berbalik badan. Barulah terlihat mahkota di antara dua tanduknya, serta raut wajahnya yang bersahabat dan penuh wibawa.

Dialah Raja Asgore. Sang Penguasa Dunia Bawah Tanah. Pemimpin bangsa monster.

‘Ayah’. Ayah asuhku. Ayah kita.

Ayah mundur selangkah. Alisnya menaik, terkejut bukan kepalang melihat seorang anak manusia berdiri tenang di hadapannya. Ya. Otot-otot pada wajah dan tangan Frisk nampak mengendur. Dia sudah lebih tenang, mungkin karena melihat sosok Ayah yang jauh dari kesan garang dan bengis.

Seharusnya dia tidak usah tegang dari awal. Ayah adalah seorang pria tua yang menyenangkan, dan memang begitulah perawakannya.

“Oh, aku...,” Ayah gugup, “Aku sangat ingin berkata ‘Apa kau mau secangkir teh?’. Tapi, kau tahu bagaimana situasinya, bukan?”

Ah, Ayah. Masih saja menyimpan hobi lama itu. Menggelar pesta minum teh kecil-kecilan bersama istri atau anak-anaknya, atau pada siapapun yang datang padanya.

Terkadang saking dia menikmati tegukan tehnya, janggut dan bajunya terkenan noda tetesan teh. Aku masih ingat. Ibu kesulitan membersihkan noda teh dari sweater wol Ayah—mungkin karena itu hasil rajutan tangan. Kau ingat? Sweater bertuliskan _‘Mr. Dad Guy’_. Aku yang merajutnya, khusus untuk hari ulang tahun Ayah. Aku tahu. Sebesar dan sebanyak apapun benang yang kupakai, tetap saja sweater itu terlalu sempit untuk ukuran tubuh Ayah. Aku kurang berbakat, memang.

Ayah mondar-mandir, membiarkan jubah panjangnya menyapu bunga-bunga, bergumam tentang cuaca cerah hari ini dan sebagainya. Cemas dan takut bersatu padu di balik kerut mata dan hidungnya yang semakin berlipat.

Frisk harus mengerti, bukan hanya dirinya yang belum siap untuk pertarungan akhir ini. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Ayah tidak pernah mau mencungkil jiwa-jiwa manusia. Ayah tidak mau memulai perperangan lagi. Dia hanya menginginkan perdamaian, kesejahteraan rakyatnya, dan keutuhan keluarganya—meski nampaknya mustahil.

Keadaanlah yang memaksanya menjadi eksekutor seperti sekarang.

Ayah menatap Frisk lagi, masih dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

“Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kalau kau sudah siap, temui aku di ruangan berikutnya,” titah Ayah, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang singgasana.

Frisk belum menyusul, menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan, memastikan aku masih ada bersamanya.

“Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo,” aku tersenyum tipis, tidak ingin terlalu memaksanya, “Ingat. Tetaplah teguh. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar.”

Frisk membalas senyumku, lalu mulai melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Sembari mengekor tubuh Frisk, aku menengok ke belakang, sibuk mencari. Mencari ke sudut-sudut terkecil. Di sela-sela dedaunan, di balik mahkota bunga-bunga mungil, di sekitar kaki singgasana Ayah.

Padahal ini adalah tempat favorit kita. “Rumah kita”. Taman bunga emas. Taman yang paling banyak menyimpan warna-warni kenangan di antara kita. Walaupun, sekarang sudah berubah sejak bangku Ayah dan Ibu dipindahkan kemari—bangku milik Ibu ada di pojok belakang ruangan ini, ditutupi kain putih besar, menyisakan bangku lain yang menetap sendirian di tengah ruangan.

Kenapa kau belum muncul juga? Kenapa?

Di mana kau sekarang? Kumohon, jangan buat aku kesal! Aku jauh-jauh datang bersama Frisk untukmu. Aku menunggumu!

Di mana kau? Keluarlah!

...

Tapi tidak ada yang datang.

.

Tibalah kami di depan salah satu musuh utama kaum monster. Dinding Penghalang Dunia Bawah Tanah. Tempat keramat yang (mungkin) akan menjadi akhir perjalanan Frisk sebagai ‘manusia kedelapan’.

Frisk berdiri mematung di belakang punggung Ayah.

Bila dilihat lewat sorotan mata telanjang, Penghalang itu berbentuk mirip sebuah pintu, dengan dinding bercahaya putih yang mengarah ke dalam, bergerak saling berkejaran dengan bayangan hitam. Deru suara angin naik-turun membentuk gemuruh kecil dalam ruangan. Bisa saja Frisk mengira ini adalah sebuah laboratorium atau tempat berteknologi tinggi lain—bahkan lebih hebat dari gedung lab Dokter Alphys. Tapi inilah yang disebut sihir.

“Jika kau masih memiliki kepentingan yang belum terlaksana,” Ayah berdiri tegak, berhadapan langsung dengan Penghalang itu, “Silakan, lakukan apa yang harus kau selesaikan.”

Ayah adalah tipe pemimpin demokratis, selalu bisa diajak kompromi. Sekarang pun dia memberi kesempatan pada Frisk untuk lebih mempersiapkan diri.

Atau sengaja menunda waktu untuk menghilangkan keraguan dan ketakutan dalam dirinya sendiri.

Namun terlambat bagi Ayah untuk menyesali proses berdarah yang panjang ini. Dia yang memulai keputusan ini, dia pula yang harus menyelesaikannya.

Kulihat pundak Ayah menurun lemas. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Bisa kulihat juga, Frisk masih terpaku, belum merespon. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Kosong.

Ada apa lagi ini?

“Frisk? Halo...,” aku mengayunkan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya, “Kenapa lagi kau? Takut? Tegang? Ayolah! Teguhkan hatimu dan mulai!”

Jujur saja, tatapan datarnya itu membuatku ngeri.

“Hei! Ini bukan saatnya melamun! Sadarlah, Frisk—“

“Kepentingan lain, ya?”

Eh? Dia bergumam apa tadi?

Perlahan, sinar matanya membulat, seakan baru menemukan titik terang, entah dari mana.

“Yang Mulia. Saya... baru teringat tentang sesuatu. Bolehkah saya pergi dulu?” Frisk berbicara serendah mungkin. Ayah mengiyakan permohonannya.

Pergi? Pergi ke mana lagi, heh?

Frisk mundur meninggalkan area Penghalang, berlari menerobos ruang singgasana dan seterusnya. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti.

“Hei! Mau kabur, ya?”

Dia menggeleng kuat, terus berlari.

“Lalu kau mau ke mana? Apa yang kau ingat? Jangan bilang kau merindukan perban busuk atau bandana konyolmu. Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main! Perjuanganmu hampir selesai! Kenapa kau malah—“

Dia tidak menghiraukanku. Dia berpegang teguh pada pilihannya. Jelas dia tidak ingin lari dari masalah. Seperti ada hal penting lain yang tertinggal.

Tapi hal penting apa?

.

.

.

(To be continued)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

[Journal 8 : The True Lab]

Frisk beristirahat sebentar di Hotel MTT, setelah berlari ratusan meter jauhnya.

Saat kutanya apa yang dia cari, dia bicara tentang janji Papyrus untuk berkumpul bersama di rumah Undyne.

Jadi hanya itu? Ya, ampun!

“Kumohon. Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seandainya aku mati nanti...”

Ah. Anak ini. Caranya memohon selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati siapa saja, termasuk aku.

“Terserah. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau bisa menjaga nyawa.”

Frisk tertawa kecil.

Yah, anggap saja aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya.

Kami turun ke dataran dasar Hotlands lewat lift, lalu menaiki perahu—didayung oleh seorang misterius berjubah hitam yang gemar menyanyi dan mengoceh. Sesampainya di kawasan Air Terjun, kami langsung mengarah ke sebuah rumah aneh berbentuk kepala ikan yang mengerikan—dengan mata sebagai jendelanya dan mulut bergigi tajam sebagai pintunya, lengkap dengan ekor yang melingkar dari belakang. Letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah Napstablook dan ladang peternakan siputnya.

Papyrus sudah menunggu di depan rumah itu, menyambut ceria kedatangan Frisk seperti biasa. Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Papyrus berbisik pada Frisk untuk memberikan sebuah tulang besar berpita merah untuk sang penghuni rumah. Frisk setuju.

Gigi-gigi di pintu itu pun terbuka.

Inilah dia. Undyne sang Kapten Pengawal Kerajaan. Berpenampilan santai dengan _tank-top_ hitam, celana _jeans_ dan sepatu, tanpa baju zirah yang mengkilap.

Terlihat ekspresi kaget, kikuk bercampur kesal di raut wajah bersisiknya saat mempersilakan kami masuk bersama Papyrus.

Rasanya mustahil bagi Frisk untuk berkawan dengan pribadi yang tegas dan keras seperti Undyne, apalagi setelah dia menerima kekalahan manis dari Frisk sebelumnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu?

Undyne secara gamblang dan lugas berkata tidak akan pernah berteman dengan musuh besar umat monster. Dia hendak mengusir Frisk, sementara Papyrus yang sudah melompat ke luar jendela kecewa mendengarnya. Kecewa karena Undyne tidak siap dengan tantangan ini. Tantangan untuk bersahabat dengan manusia.

Tidak mau dianggap gagal memenuhi tantangan, Undyne terpaksa mencoba melayani Frisk sebagai tamu, sewajar mungkin. Dia bersumpah akan membuktikan kehebatan dirinya dengan menjadikan Frisk sahabat karibnya. Dimulai dari basa-basi sambil minum teh yang panas membakar lidah—meski Frisk berusaha menikmati rasa manisnya demi mencegah kemarahan Undyne.

Sambil duduk di depan meja makan, Frisk menerawangi seisi rumah itu. Berbeda jauh dengan penampilan luarnya, dinding ruangan utama ini dilapisi warna-warna cerah bercorak ikan-ikan mungil. Ada sebuah piano di seberang meja makan, dan perabotan dapur beserta kulkas setelahnya. Di sudut yang lain berdiri sebuah pedang super besar—entah didapat dari mana.

Acara minum teh diselingi dengan perbincangan mengenai perjalanan hidup Undyne hingga diangkat menjadi Kapten dalam pasukan Pengawal Kerajaan. Wanita perkasa itu bercerita tentang masa kecilnya di mana dia selalu ingin menjadi kuat tak terkalahkan. Dia berkenalan dengan Gerson, kura-kura tua veteran perang bertitel “Palu Keadilan”—yang kini membuka toko di sebuah gua kecil Air Terjun. Dia juga pernah menantang Sang Raja untuk bertarung. Hasilnya, tak satu pun dari pukulannya melukai tubuh besar Ayah. Ayah hanya membalas dengan tawa ramah lalu bertanya, “Apa kau ingin tahu cara untuk mengalahkanku?”

Tahun demi tahun Undyne dilatih oleh Ayah. Setelah merasa cukup dengan teknik bertarung dan kekuatan yang dibangunnya, Undyne mencoba bertarung dengan Ayah lagi. Dia berhasil. Salah satu serangannya menjatuhkan Ayah, tapi dia merasa bersalah karenanya. Sementara Ayah senang dan bangga padanya.

Ketika bertemu Papyrus dan melihat pancaran semangatnya untuk pertama kali, Undyne mengaku serasa melihat refleksi dirinya di masa lalu.

Meski begitu, dia bersikukuh untuk tidak membawa Papyrus ke dalam pasukan Pengawal Kerajaan. Bukan karena tengkorak itu tidak punya cukup kemampuan, melainkan karena sikapnya yang terlampau polos, lugu dan terlalu bermurah hati. Tidak cocok dengan kerasnya medan perang. Sekalipun Papyrus mencoba berlatih dan merajuk ribuan kali padanya, Undyne tidak mau melihat sahabatnya itu mati dengan mudahnya ketika maju dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Masuk akal. Waktu itu saja tengkorak jangkung itu malah berteman dengan Frisk dan melepaskannya, bukannya menyekap atau membunuhnya seperti yang ditugaskan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Papyrus, Undyne teringat dengan jadwal belajar memasak yang baru saja dilewatkannya. Karena Papyrus tidak ada di tempat, Frisk pun terpaksa menggantikan posisinya sebagai ‘murid’ di Kelas Memasak Undyne. Menu hari ini adalah spaghetti.

Tapi kelas memasak macam apa ini? Bumbu-bumbu ditinju hingga bercipratan. Mi pasta diaduk dengan tombak sampai pancinya penyok-penyok, lalu direbus dengan api yang sangat besar. Terlalu besar hingga mampu membakar satu set kompor, atau bahkan seisi rumah ini.

Frisk sempat terkejut dan takut, tapi akhirnya tertawa menikmati semua keseruan itu.

Karena merasa gagal menjadi sahabat untuk Frisk, Undyne menghunuskan tombak, mengajaknya bertarung sekali lagi. Tapi Frisk hanya memberinya pukulan lemah yang dibuat-buat, berpura-pura menghajar sekuat tenaga. Ah, apa anak itu masih menganggap ini sebagai permainan?

Sadar bahwa Frisk tidak mau menyakitinya, Undyne menunduk, menjatuhkan tombaknya.

“Kau tahu? Aku pun sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Caramu memukulku tadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah kulatih. Sekarang aku mengerti, kau bukan hanya seorang pecundang yang lemah,” Undyne tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya, “Kau adalah seorang pecundang berhati besar!”

Sekali lagi, Frisk mendapat dukungan dari seorang monster, yang bahkan pernah berniat untuk memenggal kepalanya.

Setelah keluar dari rumah yang telah dilalap api itu, Undyne berjanji untuk berkumpul lagi di Snowdin, tepatnya di depan rumah Papyrus. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Frisk kembali menaiki perahu menuju kota bersalju.

Dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman barunya sebelum eksekusi dimulai. Wajar saja. Walaupun aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai dan segera mencarimu lagi, sekarang aku hanya bisa mengikuti kegiatan bocah itu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mendukungnya?

Bersabarlah sedikit, ya?

Di Snowdin, Undyne meminta bantuan Frisk untuk mengirim surat pada Dokter Alphys. Dia tidak bisa mengirimkannya sendiri dengan tingginya suhu Hotlands sebagai alasan—bukan karena malu atau sebagainya, katanya. Frisk menurut. Tapi saat menyampaikan surat itu lewat pintu lab, Alphys mengira surat itu ditulis oleh Frisk karena tidak ada nama pengirim pada lembar surat itu.

Lagi-lagi Frisk terjebak dalam sebuah ‘kencan’.

Di tengah kubangan sampah Air Terjun, kencan berlangsung dengan suasana canggung. Alphys hanya bertanya apakah Frisk suka kartun. Frisk mengiyakan, lalu keduanya diam. Tiba-tiba Undyne datang mencari Alphys. Alphys bersembunyi di balik tong sampah, sementara Undyne terus mencari lalu pergi.

Frisk membantu Alphys berterus terang pada dirinya sendiri. Anak itu mencoba bermain peran sebagai Undyne, dan berhasil. Alphys meneriakkan rasa sukanya terhadap Undyne, sampai akhirnya Undyne menemukan Alphys. Terpaksa Alphys pun memaparkan semua kebohongan tentang dirinya, mengaku bahwa dia tidak sehebat yang kelihatannya. Undyne berusaha menenangkannya, berkata dia akan tetap menyayangi Alphys tak peduli apapun kekurangannya.

Singkatnya, Frisk menjadi mak comblang dadakan untuk Undyne dan Alphys. Pertunjukan drama yang lumayan menarik.

Dia akhir pertemuan itu, Alphys berpesan pada Frisk untuk datang ke gedung labnya. Maka sekarang pula kami tiba di tempat itu.

Secarik kertas tergeletak di lantai, mengarah ke sebuah pintu lift—sudah kuduga, itu bukan kamar mandi seperti kata si dokter biawak itu. Tulisan tangan yang tertera sangat berantakan, jadi kucoba membacakannya sebisaku untuk Frisk.

_“Hai. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Dukungan kalian semua sangat berarti bagiku. Tapi, sulit untuk kukatakan, bahwa kehadiran kalian saja tidak mampu mengusir masalahku secara ajaib. Aku ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Aku tidak mau merasakan takut lagi. Untuk itu, aku harus bisa menghadapi kesalahanku sendiri. Jika kau ingin tahu kebenarannya, masuklah ke pintu di sisi utara dari catatan ini. Kau pantas untuk mengetahui semua yang telat kulakukan.”_

Langsung saja Frisk masuk ke pintu itu.

“Hati-hati. Barangkali ini salah satu jebakan darinya, seperti waktu itu...”

Frisk tidak mendengarkan. Tombol lift sudah ditekan. Pintunya tertutup. Lift pun berjalan mulus ke atas—eh? Atau ke bawah? Atau—

Hei! Guncangan besar apa ini? Lampu lift berkedip-kedip, merah seperti terbakar. Kenapa lift ini turun cepat sekali—

Rusak! Lift-nya rusak! Kami akan jatuh!?

“Tutup matamu rapat-rapat, Frisk!” aku mendekap tubuh Frisk yang bersandar pasrah ke salah satu sisi lift, “Bertahanlah!”

.

Kedipan lampu menjelma kegelapan. Setelah bunyi-bunyian berisik dari lift dan benturan-benturan lainnya, aku tidak mendengar apapun selain napas Frisk yang mirip seekor tikus penyandang asma. Aku membantunya berdiri.

Pintu lift terbuka. Nyaris tidak ada cahaya yang masuk dari luar. Hanya menyisakan bayang-bayang berkabut.

Lift ini jatuh dan membawa kami ke suatu tempat, entah di mana.

Ugh! Prasangka burukku pada ilmuwan penggila kartun itu belum bisa hilang.

Aku menuntun Frisk berjalan keluar dari lift, mencegah agar kepalanya tidak terantuk dinding karena matanya sulit menangkap cahaya yang minim di sini. Kami hendak menghafal denah tempat ini dengan mengitarinya selama kurang lebih satu jam.

Ruangan lembab berlorong banyak dan bercabang, berdinding kotor penuh debu dan retakan. Hampir semua dinding dan lantainya berwarna hijau keruh. Kabut kian menebal di beberapa ruangan tertentu. Aku yakin tempat ini sudah ditinggal puluhan tahun lamanya.

Tapi ini masih di gedung lab Dokter Alphys, ‘kan? Itu berarti...

Banyak benda-benda aneh di sini. Ranjang-ranjang putih, kulkas-kulkas dan kipas besar, cermin-cermin tinggi, tirai-tirai sobek kusam yang menggantung di setiap pintu. Yang paling membuatku lama berpikir, adalah sebuah alat besar menyerupai kerangka kepala monster, dengan dua lubang mata, dua lubang hidung dan mulut yang mirip capit, dilengkapi kabel-kabel besar dari kepalanya.

Siapa Dokter Alphys sebenarnya? Eksperimen gila apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya?

Walau sama-sama bingung, aku tetap menenangkan Frisk dari ketakutannya yang menjadi-jadi, mempertahankan ‘keteguhan’nya.

Lagipula kami tidak akan selamanya terperangkap di sini. Kami harus mencari kunci dengan warna dan petunjuk yang berbeda-beda, untuk mengaktifkan kembali energi lift yang semestinya kami tumpangi menuju istana. Tapi sebelum menemukan semua kunci itu, kami dihadang makhluk-makhluk aneh—dan seram. Hampir semua dari mereka sama persis dengan monster-monster yang pernah kami temui. Tapi tubuh mereka meleleh, terkadang saling menyambung dengan tubuh monster lain. Serangan dan cara bicara mereka pun sulit kucerna, tapi kucoba semua yang kubisa.

“Tetaplah teguh, Frisk! Tetap teguh...,” bisikku berkali-kali pada si bocah yang nyaris mengompol di tengah kakinya yang gemetaran. Lambat laun dia pun terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka. Lalu, seperti biasa, bersahabat dengan mereka.

Rasa takut berubah menjadi iba karena mendengar raungan-raungan parau mereka. Yang bisa Frisk lakukan adalah menghibur mereka. Menyanyikan lagu nina bobo, menceritakan lelucon-lelucon murahan, sampai mengusap-usap tubuh lengket mereka seperti hewan peliharaan yang manis. Monster-monster berpenyakit itu pun berterima kasih pada Frisk. Malah, sesosok monster bertubuh panjang lurus sempat menyelimuti Frisk dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut, saat anak itu mengambil waktu rehat sejenak di atas salah satu ranjang putih.

Selain benda-benda mencurigakan, kami juga menemukan banyak layar hitam kecil terpajang di setiap dinding ruangan. Layar-layar itu menampilkan data berupa tulisan.

Data hasil penelitian Dokter Alphys.

Dari tiap deretan tulisan itu, aku mengambil kesimpulan tentang eksperimen utama yang dilakukan Dokter Alphys di ruang laboratorium tersembunyi ini. Kalau saja aku masih punya kepala bertengkorak, pasti kepalaku sudah hampir pecah membaca semua itu. Aku harap Frisk tidak ikut-ikutan pusing—tidak. Kurasa dia tidak perlu memahami data-data mengerikan itu.

Beberapa tahun silam, Dokter Alphys mendapat perintah dari Ayah ; mengungkap kekuatan jiwa untuk membobol Penghalang Bawah Tanah dan membebaskan bangsa monster. Ayah menginginkan cara lain untuk memperoleh jiwa-jiwa sebagai pemecah mantra Penghalang itu, tanpa harus menunggu manusia jatuh dan membunuhnya.

Awalnya tugas itu sangat sulit bagi Dokter Alphys. Pasalnya, “jiwa” atau “ruh” adalah sebuah entitas, bukan unsur buatan yang bisa diciptakan oleh metode ilmiah apapun. Jiwa-jiwa hanya bisa diperoleh dari tubuh yang pernah hidup. Karena itu, dia pun memilih menggunakan sampel jiwa yang sudah ada di dekatnya. Jiwa para monster.

Mengingat jiwa monster akan segera musnah begitu tubuh pemiliknya hancur menjadi abu, dia mencari cara lain. Yaitu, mengekstrak sebuah unsur dari jiwa manusia, untuk membuat jiwa monster lebih tahan lama.

Satu unsur pembangun tekad bertahan hidup. Sumber hasrat mengubah takdir. Dia menyebutnya ‘Determinasi’. ‘Keteguhan’.

Dia membawa beberapa monster yang tengah mengalami koma sebagai kelinci percobaan. Sebelum tubuh mereka menjadi debu sedikit demi sedikit, Dokter Alphys menyuntikkan ekstrak ‘Determinasi’ pada tubuh mereka berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya salah satu monster sadarkan diri.

Tahu percobaannya akan berjaya, Dokter Alphys mengabari Ayah dan semua sanak keluarga dari obyek percobaannya, bahwa mereka sudah pulih kembali dan siap untuk dipulangkan.

Monster yang bangun tadi bangkit dengan tubuh dan wajah meleleh bak lilin cekung, merangkak seperti mayat hidup, kemudian disusul oleh monster yang lain.

Sedangkan kabar gembira sudah terlanjur disebar.

Kalang kabut, bingung harus berbuat apa, Dokter Alphys memilih menyembunyikan pasien-pasiennya di lab berdebu ini, juga mengabaikan surat-surat dari anggota keluarga mereka yang kian menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Dokter Alphys bertanggung jawab penuh atas makhluk-makhluk seram itu.

Tekanan batin. Takut akan kegagalan baru. Aku mulai paham, itulah penyebab tingkah laku anehnya selama ini.

.

Hitung-hitung istirahat, aku dan Frisk berhenti di sebuah ruangan, tepat di sebelah kanan tengkorak kepala monster besar itu.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Terdapat sebuah layar sedang mirip televisi dilengkapi alat pemutar rekaman, diapit oleh dua rak berisi kaset-kaset. Tanpa ragu, sembari mengusir bosan, Frisk mengambil lima buah kaset dari deretan paling bawah, kemudian diurutkan berdasarkan angka yang tertulis pada badan kaset.

Kaset-kaset itu... ya, ampun!

Menurut data di layar kecil, Dokter Alphys menemukan semua rekaman itu di sekitar istana, saat dia tengah mencari referensi tentang manusia dan kekuatan jiwanya.

Frisk memasukkan kaset pertama ke dalam mesin pemutar, setelah beberapa detik memandangku, menunggu izinku.

Apa dia harus menyaksikan semuanya?

Isi rekaman pertama terkesan lucu sekaligus menyentuh hati. Ibu melontarkan banyak lelucon pada Ayah saat hendak tidur, dan Ayah hanya menjawab sekenanya. Semua lelucon itu memakai plesetan dari kata ‘Ibu’. Aku tahu, dan kau pun pasti tahu. Ketika itu Ibu terlalu antusias menyambut kehadiranmu di dalam kandungannya.

Empat kaset selanjutnya, adalah rekaman yang kita buat sendiri. Potongan memori kita yang lain. Aku belum cukup siap untuk mendengarkannya lagi.

Terlebih dengan rasa perih yang lagi-lagi datang.

Baiklah. Langsung dimulai saja.

*Kaset Kedua*

_“Oke, Chara. Kau sudah siap?” dengan cengiran ceria seperti biasa, kau mengarahkan kamera padaku yang sedang duduk manis di antara kerumunan bunga emas, “Buat wajah seram!”_

_Sesuai perintahmu, Tuan Muda._

_Kubulatkan mataku, hingga hitam pupilnya mengecil di tengah iris merahku, dan gurat-gurat kecil di bola mata nampak semakin jelas. Kunaikkan alisku yang menukik tajam. Kulebarkan senyumku hingga ujung bibir nyaris mencapai puncak otot-otot pipi. Kau malah ketakutan sendiri, berteriak lalu tertawa._

_“Oh! Tunggu! Penutup lensa kameranya masih terpasang...”_

_Dasar pangeran dungu._

_Melihat wajah kikukmu yang menggemaskan, aku tersenyum sendiri. Semakin tidak tahan aku ingin menggodamu, seperti berkata tidak ingin mengulangi wajah seramku lagi._

_Hihi. Salah sendiri._

_“Apa? Kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi?” kau tertawa merajuk, “Ayolah, berhenti menggodaku! Haha!”_

*-------------*

Terdengar tawa renyah kita bersatu padu bagai dengung lebah-lebah di dalam rekaman itu. Mungkin rekaman-rekaman selanjutnya pun begitu.

Rasa hangat bercampur sesak beradu di dalam relung jiwaku yang kian ringkih.

Kapan aku akan mendengar suaramu lagi?

Lanjutkan.

*Kaset Ketiga*

_“_ Howdy _, Chara! Ayo senyum ke arah kamera!”_

_Ah? Kau mau membuat rekaman konyol lagi?_

_Spontan, aku yang tengah serius mengumpulkan bunga-bunga, menoleh cepat ke arahmu. Tak lupa aku pamerkan lekuk bahu, punggung, kibasan rambut berponi serta senyuman yang paling manis._

_“Ha! Kali ini kau kena! Aku memasang penutup lensa kamera, dengan sengaja! Jadi sekarang kau tersenyum tanpa alasan. Hehehe,” kau terkekeh merayakan kemenanganmu, dengan senyum yang memancarkan kebahagiaan tak ternilai._

_Aku tidak habis pikir. Kau bisa sebegitu senangnya melihat senyumanku. Hampir di setiap saat, di setiap jam, kau menyuruhku senyum. Terkadang, saat aku tertawa melihat tingkahmu atau mendengar guyonan Ibu, kau tiba-tiba mencium pipiku saking gemasnya._

_Seistimewa itukah aku bagimu? Apa karena aku manusia? Atau..._

_Biasanya aku membalas kejahilanmu yang begitu dengan cubitan di pipi, jeweran di daun telinga, atau saling kejar-kejaran. Tapi sekarang aku cepat-cepat berhenti tersenyum._

_Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting—bukan. Sesuatu yang luar biasa gilanya._

_Setelah kau selesai tertawa, aku menanyakanmu tentang hari di mana kita mencoba membuat pai_ butterscotch _ala Ibu untuk Ayah._

 _“Oh, iya. Aku ingat. Waktu itu, di buku resep tertulis ‘secangkir_ butter _(mentega)’. Tapi kita malah memasukkan segenggam bunga_ buttercup. _Yah. Bunga-bunga itu membuat Ayah sangat kesakitan. Aku sangat menyesal. Kita membuat Ibu marah besar. Seharusnya aku tertawa saja, seperti kau...”_

_Ingatanmu masih bagus, rupanya._

_Lalu apa kau tahu kenapa aku tertawa di saat itu?_

_“Um... ngomong-ngomong, kau mau apa dengan semua ini?”_

_Akhirnya kau menanyakan bunga-bunga yang kukumpulkan ini._

_Sudah saatnya aku menjelaskan ‘rencana besar’ku, hanya kepadamu. Ingat. Hanya padamu seorang._

_“Hah? Matikan dulu kameranya? Oke.”_

*-------------*

Kehangatan di dalam jiwaku berganti dengan uap dingin yang menusuk.

Aku sedang tidak ingin berkomentar apa-apa. Kubiarkan saja Frisk menyetel semua rekaman itu sampai habis.

* Kaset Keempat*

_“A-aku... aku tidak suka dengan idemu ini, Chara.”_

_Sudah kuduga kau akan menolak rencanaku ini. Kau ragu. Kau takut. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatmu sesenggukan begitu._

_Dasar laki-laki cengeng._

_“A-apa? T-tidak, kok. Anak besar, ‘kan, tidak boleh menangis. Kau benar...,” dengan gestur bodoh kau berusaha menutupi matamu yang mulai berair._

_Apa kau begitu meragukanku?_

_“Tidak! Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Chara! Tidak pernah!”_

_Selantang apapun suaramu, kau tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebimbanganmu. Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti. Aku selalu mengerti dirimu._

_“Y-ya! Kita akan menjadi kuat! Kita akan bebaskan semua orang,” kau berdiri sigap, “Akan kuambilkan bunga-bunga itu.”_

*------------*

Frisk termenung, belum mengambil kaset yang terakhir. Dahinya berkerut. Matanya terus menyipit. Kutegaskan padanya untuk memutar semua kaset sampai selesai agar dia paham betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dia menurut.

*Kaset Kelima*

_“Chara...? Kau bisa dengar Ibu, nak? Kami ingin kau bangun. Bangunlah!”_

_Melihatku terbaring dengan mulut menganga dan napas menipis, Ibu panik._

_“Chara. Kau harus tetap teguh! Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau adalah masa depan bagi umat manusia dan monster,” suara berat Ayah memberiku dorongan semangat._

_Andai mereka berdua tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kuperbuat._

_“Psst! Chara... kumohon, bangunlah...”_

_Kau pun ikut-ikutan memanggil, dengan bisikkan tepat di sisi wajahku._

_“Aku tidak suka dengan ide ini lagi.”_

_Aku tahu._

_“Aku... aku...”_

_Tapi bisakah kau percaya padaku, sekali ini saja?_

_“Tidak. Aku bilang... aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pernah meragukanmu...”_

_Kau menangis, lagi._

_“Enam, ‘kan? Kita hanya perlu mengambil enam, dan kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Ya, ‘kan?”_

*------------*

Frisk mencabut kaset terakhir, merapikannya bersama kaset-kaset yang lain.

Dia termenung, menunduk. Lalu perlahan menoleh padaku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Aku mengaku padanya. Ya. Akulah pencetus ide sinting itu. Sebuah rencana nekat untuk membobol Penghalang Dunia Bawah Tanah.

Aku sengaja meracuni diri dengan memakan banyak bunga _buttercup_ , agar kau bisa menyerap jiwaku. Kemudian dengan wujud barumu, kau akan menerobos Penghalang, mengambil enam jiwa manusia lain di Permukaan. Sisa enam jiwa, ditambah satu jiwaku. Energi tujuh jiwa manusia. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menghancurkan Penghalang itu, dan membebaskan umat monster untuk selamanya.

Namun rencana tetaplah rencana.

Kurasa kau menanggapi rencana itu dengan berlebihan. Kau tetap histeris melihatku meregang nyawa. _Kau harus menyerap jiwaku untuk bisa pergi ke luar._ Bukankah artinya sudah jelas bahwa aku harus **mati** terlebih dulu?

Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengira aku akan menyerahkan separuh jiwaku saja? Menungguku hidup kembali setelah rencana itu selesai? Kau tidak benar-benar memahami maksud dari rencanaku—kau justru mengacaukannya. Andai saja kau tidak menghentikan usahaku untuk membunuh para penghuni desa itu—dengan kekuatan tubuh barumu, kau pasti masih hidup sekarang.

Tapi kau lebih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan mereka melukaimu, dan...

Apa karena kau (masih) ragu?

Tapi aku mengerti kenapa kau meragukanku. Sangat mengerti.

Bagaimana pun juga, rencana besar kita gagal total, bahkan memperburuk kehidupan  para monster—

Tidak. Bukan! Itu semua salah mereka! Semua karena manusia-manusia terkutuk itu!

Mereka yang mengacaukan rencana kita, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, mereka membunuhmu!

Aku rela mencicipi siksaan kematian demi kaummu. Tapi mereka lagi-lagi memusnahkan segalanya.

Jiwa kita terhempas sia-sia.

Memori-memori terburuk kembali muncul dalam benakku.

Semua yang mereka lakukan padaku dulu, jauh sebelum aku pergi ke Gunung Ebott. Tubuh-tubuh kekar itu. Pukulan itu. Tamparan itu. Cengkeraman itu. Napas-napas itu. Rasa sakit itu. Hal-hal kotor yang dilimpahkan padaku, demi kepingan emas bagi orang yang tak pantas kusebut ‘orang tua’.

Semua luka yang mereka tanamkan pada tubuhmu. Semua kepedihan yang tertumpuk hingga ujung napasmu.

Di Permukaan, dengan napas tersengal-sengal aku memanggil siapa saja, meminta tolong. Tapi tidak ada yang datang.

Di Bawah Tanah, jiwaku berusaha meminta bantuan untukmu sebelum terlambat. Tapi tidak ada yang datang.

Serpihan abumu di atas bunga-bunga...

Tidak akan kuampuni mereka! Tidak akan pernah!

Akan ku **bunuh**! Akan kubunuh mereka semua! Bukan hanya enam, tapi puluhan, ratusan, bahkan jutaan! Aku bersumpah. Akan kumusnahkan mereka hingga tak satupun tersisa! Akan kubuat jiwa mereka hangus di neraka!

Ah. Haha... ha. Sudah lama aku tidak berteriak seperti ini. Biarlah. Toh tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku.

Kecuali...

“Frisk? Kau kenapa—“

Tubuh anak lugu itu sudah berada jauh dariku. Memojokkan diri, perlahan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya terbentur dinding. Kaki, tangan dan bibirnya gemetar hebat. Sorot mata sipitnya menggelap penuh horor, setengah terbelalak.

Aku mendekat. Tarikan napasnya kecil namun cepat. Kedua lengannya melekat pada dinding, menahan dadanya yang naik turun dengan ritme kencang, seakan ingin menembus dinding di belakangnya lalu lari. Wajahnya sedikit berpaling dariku.

Dia menolakku?

Hmm. Begitu rupanya. Aku tidak heran.

“Haha...,” aku tersenyum sinis, “Kenapa? Kau takut padaku? Takut melihatku berteriak seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa? Takut aku akan membunuhmu juga?”

Frisk menggigit bibir bawahnya, merintih ketakutan.

“Silakan! Takutlah sepuasmu! Aku adalah iblis yang patut dihindari. Sedangkan kau? Kau anak manusia! Haha! Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan sebagai manusia, dan tentu saja aku membencimu. Benar-benar benci!” aku terus mendekatinya sembari menikmati ketegangan dari napas dan otot-otot wajahnya, “Sebenarnya, dari awal aku lebih ingin kau mati saja. Jadi aku bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu dan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan. Termasuk... membantai semua manusia dengan tanganku sendiri, dan menyelamatkan mereka yang aku sayangi. Dengan tubuhmu, ambisiku di semasa hidup bisa terwujud dengan mudah!”

Tidak mampu berdiri lama, tungkai-tungkai lemahnya menekuk. Lutut menyentuh ubin dingin yang kotor. Tubuh dan jemarinya kaku. Pandangannya melemah, pasti karena tak tahan melawan tatapan mataku yang kian membulat.

Meremehkan. Menekan. Menindas.

Aku masih belum puas. Biar kucurahkan semua dendamku padanya. Biar kulihat tubuhnya kering oleh himpitan ancaman.

“Kau menjatuhkan diri kemari karena menyesal telah membunuh seorang manusia, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mati saja bersama mereka?”

Suara tawaku menyerupai seekor _hyena_ yang mengejek calon mangsanya. Guncangan gejolak panas dalam jiwaku semakin terasa.

“Kaulah yang memanggilku, tapi kenapa aku tidak mendapatkan apapun darimu?! Kau sudah tahu penderitaanku selama ini, lalu kenapa tidak kau berikan saja daya hidupmu kepadaku? Aku lebih membutuhkannya! Jauh lebih membutuhkan dibanding kau!”

Lengkingan suaraku menggema oleh udara pengap ruangan lab—setidaknya bagi telinga Frisk.

Aku ingat Ibu pernah memberi satu metode untuk melepaskan amarah dan berbagai macam stres; Berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Maka inilah yang kulakukan, dan aku benar-benar puas setelahnya. Lega. Ah, Ibu memang yang terbaik.

Aku telah menyatakan semuanya, di hadapan seseorang yang mau mendengarku, akhirnya. Haha. Rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang hilang dan terbang jauh dari ruang jiwaku.

Oh? Bagaimana kabar Frisk sekarang?

Dia duduk merunduk di ujung ruangan kecil ini—dengan gestur khasnya. Tangan memeluk lutut, merunduk hingga separuh wajahnya terbenam poni. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Aku bisa mendengar deru tangisnya.

Di tengah tangisannya dia menggumamkan sesuatu.

“Jangan... jangan begini... aku mohon... aku ingin... membantumu... jangan marah lagi... kumohon...”

Apa katanya? ‘Ingin membantuku’?

Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Memang begitulah Frisk. Bocah polos yang selalu ingin membantu siapa saja, sekalipun terhadap musuh-musuh besarnya. Selalu berusaha menjauhi kekerasan, menyebarkan kebaikan, dan ikut memberi harapan untuk Dunia Bawah Tanah.

Karena itu aku ingin terus mendukungny—

Tunggu dulu!

Ah! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa saja yang telah kukatakan padanya?

Ada apa denganku?

“Maaf...  aku... menyusahkanmu selama ini. Aku... ingin membantumu...,” perlahan Frisk menengadah, langsung menatapku, “Kalau... kau mau... bunuh saja aku...”

Ya, ampun.

Memikirkan dia akan mati di tangan Ayah saja sudah membuatku miris. Dia datang ke dunia ini dengan penyesalan dan luka. Terluka karena ulah manusia, sama sepertiku.

Tapi aku malah...

“Hei, hei! Lupakan saja yang tadi, ya. Aku tidak serius, kok. Aku hanya—“

Aku mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. Dia berpaling, terbatuk-batuk. Tangisannya semakin berdengung.

Aku melukainya dengan nyala api amarah dan dendam. Aku menjadikannya bahan pelampiasan. Egois betul aku ini.

Aku harus apa?

“Hei,” aku terus mendekatinya, condong pada wajahnya, “Aku minta maaf, ya. Aku hanya... marah, kau tahu? Aku lelah memendam semua perasaan ini. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mau kau mati!”

Isakannya samar-samar mereda. Dia menampakkan wajahnya lagi.

“Kaulah harapanku, Frisk! Tanpa kebaikanmu di sepanjang perjalanan, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu Raja. Kita tidak akan sampai sejauh ini,” aku membelai rambutnya, ingin menenangkannya sekali lagi, “Kau... kau tidak harus mati untuk bisa membantuku. Sedari awal kau sudah membantuku.”

Kami punya warna jiwa yang sama. ‘Keteguhan’ yang serupa-tapi-tak-sama. ‘Keteguhan’ itulah yang membedakannya dengan enam manusia yang terdahulu.

Tugasku di sini adalah mempertahankan kekuatan itu. Aku tidak boleh lalai lagi.

“Aku menyesal...”

Ah? Apa aku ikut menangis?

Frisk meluruskan pandangan dan posisi bahunya. Sambil mengelap ingus dan air mata, dia menegakkan tungkai-tungkai kakinya.

“Kau... mau memaafkanku?”

Frisk mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

Aku langsung memeluknya, berharap dia bisa merasakan hawa hangat dariku—tanda bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh.

“Terima kasih, Frisk! Terima kasih...”

Dia masih tersenyum manis, berpejam mata sejenak, “Aku tahu kau sangat menderita. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku selalu melangkah semauku. Aku sering mengabaikan kata-katamu, padahal kau selalu membantuku—“

“Sssh..., sudah, sudah. Tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar—ingat kata Sans waktu itu? Karena itu juga, aku berjanji akan mendukungmu, sampai kita mencapai tujuan kita masing-masing.”

Benar. Kami akan saling mendukung hingga akhir perjalanan.

Kami akan tetap teguh.

“Terima kasih, ya. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku,” dia masih mengucek mata, “Mulai sekarang aku akan mengikuti arahanmu. Aku janji.”

“Bagus kalau kau sudah siap. Pertama-tama hentikan dulu tangisanmu. Jangan sampai monster-monster pesakitan itu menangkapmu karena terlalu berisik. Kita hanya perlu mencari satu kunci lagi, lalu mengaktifkan liftnya dan keluar dari tempat ini.”

.

Kunci terakhir ditemukan. Dengan semua kunci yang sudah terkumpul, pintu menuju lift utama lab pun bisa dibuka. Tapi lift itu belum berfungsi. Kami harus masuk ke satu pintu di sisi lift menuju pembangkit energinya.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan besar, kami menemukan kotak mesin besar dengan satu tombol merah. Frisk menekannya. Tepat 3 detik setelah mesin itu bereaksi, monster-monster aneh bertubuh cair datang lagi, mengepung kami.

Namun nampaknya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Frisk. Saat mereka hampir menyentuh kulitnya, Alphys datang dan memanggil mereka untuk waktu makan. Sebelum pergi, Alphys mengakui kesalahannya pada Frisk, lalu menyatakan tekadnya untuk berani mengungkapkan kebenaran ini pada semuanya, bersiap menerima resiko.

Masalah selesai sampai di sini, kurasa.

Berjalan kembali ke dalam lift, kami melihat dua layar kecil lain di dinding. Isinya sama seperti yang lain. Data-data penelitian Dokter Alphys.

Tapi yang ini lumayan... mengejutkan.

Dua data ini sepertinya terhubung dengan data di ruangan bercermin tinggi. Tentang Dokter Alphys yang mencoba mencari media lain sebagai penampung jiwa monster yang telah diberi ekstrak ‘Determinasi’. ‘Wadah’ selain tubuh manusia  dan tubuh monster.

Dia memilih bunga-bunga emas sebagai media penampung.

Dalam dua berkas ini dijelaskan, Dokter Alphys sempat mencoba menyuntikkan ekstrak ‘Determinasi’ pada setangkai bunga emas di istana. Satu bunga yang paling pertama tumbuh (kembali) di dataran itu. Dia hampir berhasil.

Karena beberapa saat kemudian, bunga kecil itu menghilang.

Hilang ke mana? Tidak ada yang tahu. Dokter Alphys sendiri panik ketika itu.

Yang jelas, bunga itu hidup. Hidup dengan satu jiwa yang dilengkapi kekuatan ‘Determinasi’. Berbahaya? Bisa jadi.

Itu berarti selama ini perkiraanku—

Hei? Ponsel Frisk berdering lagi! Sudah lama benda itu tidak bersuara. Siapa yang menelpon saat kami baru masuk lift? Papyrus? Undyne? Atau Sans—

_“Chara...”_

Ah...?

_“Chara. Kau di sana?”_

Sebuah suara yang belum pernah didengar Frisk, memanggil namaku.

Suara pria remaja?

_“Waktu telah lama berlalu, ya...?”_

Suara ini...

Dari mana asal suara ini? Aku harus tahu! Harus!

_“Tapi kau berhasil. Terima kasih untukmu, karena semuanya telah tiba pada tempatnya.”_

Dari mana datangnya suara ini!? Tolonglah! Siapa saja, katakan padaku!

_“Chara...”_

Tunggu!

_“Sampai jumpa.”_

Tunggu dulu! Jangan—

_Tuut... tuut..._

Sambungan teleponnya putus. Sial. SIAL!

“Hei!? Halo? Halo!” aku meneriaki ponsel itu. Terus memanggil, berharap suara itu kembali, tanpa menghiraukan Frisk yang bingung bukan kepalang.

Sia-sia. Suaraku tidak akan masuk ke lubang suara di ponsel itu.

Pintu lift tertutup secara otomatis. Lift meluncur naik dengan guncangan yang tak kalah hebat dengan yang sebelumnya. Aku tidak sempat melindungi Frisk dari benturan.

Pikiranku melayang jauh. Suara itu masih terngiang-ngiang memenuhi ruang jiwaku.

Tentu aku tahu pemilik suara itu. Satu-satunya monster yang menanti kehadiranku—bukan Frisk.

Kau.

Benar. Itu suaramu. Mau disamarkan seperti apapun, aku selalu bisa mengenali warna suaramu.

Ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku? Kau merindukanku? Apa ini artinya aku sudah dekat?

Lalu di mana kau sekarang? Berhenti mempermainkanku!

Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!

.

.

.

.(To be continued)


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

[Journal 9 : The End]

Sepasang mata sipit berat membuka. Frisk menemukan dirinya terbaring di tengah tembok-tembok putih.

Aku membantu tubuh layunya berdiri. Untung saja luka benturannya tidak parah, hanya lecet-lecet di lengan dan lutut.

Kami tiba di kawasan istana, lagi.

Tidak ada jalan lain, selain maju ke depan, kembali memasuki istana dan menemui Ayah. Tidak ada jalan berbalik bagi Frisk, melihat pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat oleh sulur-sulur tanaman rambat yang mengikat erat.

Tidak masalah. Toh urusan Frisk sudah selesai. Dia sendiri yang bilang, ‘kan?

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mengitari gedung-gedung pucat, kami sampai di depan dinding Penghalang Dunia Bawah Tanah, bersama Ayah yang masih berdiri menunggu. Frisk menyapa Ayah dengan sopan, menyatakan kesiapan dirinya untuk memulai pertarungan—bukan. Eksekusi pencabutan nyawa.

“Begitu, ya...,” Ayah bergumam, “Kalau begitu, inilah dia.”

Perlahan Ayah berbalik badan, menatap Frisk dengan raut wajah yang menyenangkan.

“Siap?”

Kalau biasanya seorang tukang penggal mengancam dengan nada menggertak atau menggeram, Ayah malah berbicara seperti guru sekolah yang hendak memulai materi pelajaran.

Tabung-tabung aneh muncul di antara Ayah dan Frisk. Empat di kiri, tiga di kanan. Enam di antaranya masing-masing sudah terisi oleh satu jiwa manusia, dengan bermacam-macam warna. Tersisa satu tabung kosong.

Yang mungkin akan segera terisi, sebentar lagi.

Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Keputusan Frisk yang akan mengubah segalanya.

“Secercah cahaya asing mengisi ruangan. Senja berpendar menembus dinding Penghalang.”

Setengah berbisik, aku berusaha mempertahankan tekadnya, sekaligus meredakan kecemasannya. Dia harus tenang. Tenang dan siap.

Mungkin, ini terakhir kalinya aku menyemangati anak itu.

“Tak terasa perjalananmu telah berakhir.”

Frisk menghela napas panjang, dua dan tiga kali.

“Kau telah terisi dengan ‘Keteguhan’.”

Ayah memejamkan mata, menahan berbagai macam gumpalan rasa yang sulit dijabarkan lewat kata-kata. Entah itu bimbang, gundah, takut, atau sedih.

“Manusia. Senang bertemu denganmu,” Ayah kembali mengulas senyum ramah, “Selamat tinggal.”

Ayah tertunduk diam. Binar matanya yang cerah dan hangat tidak lagi terlihat.

Beberapa detik lagi, Ayah akan mengeluarkan tombak trisula merahnya yang tinggi besar, lalu—

EH? Apa itu? Bola api?

Segulung bola api tiba-tiba muncul, meluncur mengenai tubuh Ayah. Ayah menyingkir.

Persis seperti di awal perjalanan kami—Ah! Kalau dugaanku benar, maka sesosok monster bijak akan datang.

“Sungguh makhluk yang mengerikan, menyiksa seorang anak malang yang tak bersalah,” monster wanita berwujud kambing putih muncul (lagi), masih dengan suara lembut yang sulit kulupakan.

_Bingo!_

“Jangan takut, anakku. Ini aku, Toriel. Sahabat sekaligus pelindungmu.”

Frisk tertawa bahagia menyambut kehadiran Ibu. Sambil terisak sedikit, dia langsung menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku ikut tertawa. Bukan hanya dia yang senang Ibu kembali. Memang bukan hal yang aneh bila seorang Ibu menyusul anaknya karena terlalu khawatir, tidak ingin membiarkan anaknya berkelana sendiri. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat tak terduga. Ibu mau datang sejauh ini demi Frisk...

Ibu menyadari, mengorbankan hidup seseorang hanya untuk melepaskan seorang yang lain tidak bisa dibenarkan. Dia mencegah Frisk melakukan hal itu, dan menghentikan proses eksekusi. Yah, walaupun Ibu masih belum mau berbaikan dengan Ayah, dia merasa Ayah juga patut diberi belas kasihan.

Aku tertawa geli melihat wajah memelas Ayah saat Ibu mengomelinya. Heran. Kenapa harus sikap cengengnya yang menurun padamu?

“NGAAH! Tidak boleh ada lagi yang berkelahi satu sama lain!”

Suara itu! Undyne!? Eh, ada Dokter Alphys? Papyrus dan Sans juga?!

Sulit dipercaya! Mereka semua berkumpul di sini, demi Frisk! Haha. Kekuatan persahabatan memang luar biasa.

Frisk menghampiri mereka satu per satu, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia menyaksikan teman-teman barunya saling berkenalan. Papyrus memberi salam hormat pada Ibu—dia menyangka Ibu adalah Ayah yang baru bercukur jenggot. Ibu dan Sans asyik bercengkrama tentang guyonan-guyonan yang mereka bagikan lewat pintu keluar Reruntuhan, sempat ada salah tingkah karena ini pertama kalinya mereka saling bertatap muka. Undyne dan Alphys berdiri berdampingan, malu-malu kucing. Setelah didesak oleh Mettaton dan kaki mulusnya, mereka pun hampir benar-benar berciuman, tepat di hadapan Frisk sebelum Ibu mencegah adegan mesra mereka.

Keberadaan mereka seketika melepaskan urat tegang Frisk, menggantinya dengan canda tawa. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari kehadiran sahabat baik di tengah masa sulitmu, bukan?

“Nak, sepertinya kau harus menetap di sini untuk sementara,” kata Ibu, “Tapi, melihat semua teman baru yang kau miliki ini, kurasa kau akan senang di sini.”

Frisk mengangguk, tersenyum haru. Siapa yang tidak terharu, menerima tatapan simpatik dari mereka yang siap sedia menangkap tubuhnya ketika terjatuh?

Eksekusi dibatalkan. Frisk, tentunya memilih kembali bersama teman-temannya dan tinggal di Dunia Bawah Tanah, entah sampai kapan.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Tidak mungkin aku hanya akan diam menunggu dan—

“H-hei, itu mengingatkanku pada satu hal,” suara Alphys yang kecil memecah keheningan, “Papyrus, kau yang memanggil semua orang ke sini, ‘kan? Uh... kalau aku tiba di sini sebelum kau, lalu bagaimana kau tahu cara memanggil orang-orang?”

“MARI KATAKAN SAJA,” jawab Papyrus, tetap dengan nada riang, “SI BUNGA MUNGIL YANG MEMBANTUKU.”

Alphys terhenyak. Dia tentu tahu bunga mungil mana yang dimaksud.

Begitu pun aku.

Dan inilah dia. Setangkai bunga emas bersenyum lucu, kembali muncul dari tanah bersama sulur-sulur rambatnya yang gemuk dan berduri, melilit dan menyengat tubuh teman-teman Frisk.

“Kalian idiot,” Flowey melontarkan ejekan, seperti biasa, “Saat kalian sedang berbincang suka-suka, sudah kuambil jiwa-jiwa manusia itu! Sekarang, bukan hanya enam itu saja yang berada di bawah kuasaku, tapi semua jiwa teman-temanmu juga akan menjadi milikku!”

Flowey terkekeh, mendelik ke arah Frisk. Kupanggil anak itu untuk mundur.

“Semua ini salahmu. Karena kau membuat mereka menyayangimu. Kau menyisakan waktu untuk mendengarkan mereka, menyemangati mereka, mempedulikan mereka. Tanpa itu semua, mereka tak akan datang kemari.”

 _Kasih sayang membuat banyak orang tersakiti, termasuk diri sendiri._ Aku tidak tahu Flowey juga mengemban pola pikir semacam itu...

Melihat Ayah, Ibu, Undyne dan yang lainnya meronta-ronta dalam cengkeraman jerat Flowey, Frisk hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Mulut ternganga, ingin ambil tindakan pertolongan tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

“Pada detik ini juga, dengan kekuatan jiwa-jiwa manusia dan monster, aku akan memperoleh ‘wujud asli’ku!”

Frisk memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Flowey. Sekarang pun dia belum tahu segala hal yang sudah kuketahui.

Jadi aku hanya menyuruhnya menunggu, sambil mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melindunginya dari serangan yang akan datang.

Aku pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan kembali seperti yang seharusnya.

“Dengar. Kalau kau menang, aku akan mengembalikan teman-temanmu. Akan kuhancurkan dinding Penghalang itu. Kau akan mendapatkan akhir cerita yang bahagia,” seringai aneh Flowey berubah-ubah layaknya seekor bunglon, “Tapi itu tak akan pernah terwujud. Kau! Akan kubiarkan kau tetap di sini, apapun yang terjadi!”

Aku tahu betul ‘monster’ macam apa Flowey itu. Aku tahu tujuan bunga badut itu menggelar drama liar ini.

Flowey melancarkan serangan khasnya ; mengepung korban dengan peluru biji-bijian. Kali ini Frisk berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah, tak berkutik.

“Sekalipun itu berarti aku harus membunuhmu berjuta-juta kali!”

Gelak tawa Flowey membahana bersama serbuan pelurunya yang melesat, langsung berpusat pada tubuh Frisk. Aku berdiri di depannya, nyaris menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Kuharap dengan begini, rasa sakit yang diterima Frisk bisa berkurang.

Frisk merintih sakit di lengannya.

_Tetaplah teguh, Frisk!_

Peluru-peluru kecil menghujam lagi. Sekarang perutnya yang kena.

_Bertahanlah, Frisk!_

Serangan terus berulang. Kena dadanya.

_Kumohon! Sedikit lagi!_

Tawa Flowey melambat, pertana dia akan meluncurkan serangan terakhirnya. Butir-butir peluru mengepung. Perlahan namun pasti, akan menghabisi nyawa Frisk dalam satu sentuhan.

Frisk berpejam mata, lunglai. Satu hantaman lagi, tubuhnya akan rubuh. Mungkin tidak akan bergerak lagi.

Usahaku sia-sia.

Kalau Flowey menang, berakhirlah sudah. Dia akan mengendalikan ruang dan waktu, dan perjuanganku gagal lagi.

Aku harus apa—

Ah?

Bola-bola api melingkar di sekeliling kami, menghadang peluru-peluru Flowey, menggelinding menyapu biji-biji itu keluar. Si bunga badut terkesiap.

Untunglah...

“Jangan takut, anakku. Apapun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu,” suara lemah Ibu berusaha menenangkan Frisk. Tangannya bergerak-gerak sekuat tenaga, bahkan di dalam ikatan sekencang itu.

Sudah sepantasnya seorang Ibu melakukan apapun demi anaknya, sekalipun berada di ujung maut. Tapi di sini Ibu tidak sendirian.

Peluru Flowey menyerang dari kanan dan kiri. Sebongkah tulang panjang dan tombak sihir menghalanginya.

“ITU BENAR, WAHAI MANUSIA! KAU BISA MENANG! LAKUKAN SAJA... SEPERTI YANG KULAKUKAN. YAITU... PERCAYA PADAMU!” raut wajah penuh percaya diri belum hilang dari Papyrus. Dia bersorak, walau dengan teriakan yang terputus-putus.

“Hei, manusia! Kalau kau sudah bisa melewati aku, tentu kau bisa melewati apa saja! Jangan khawatir. Kami selalu bersamamu!” peluh yang mengalir di sela-sela sisiknya tidak menghalangi Undyne menyalakan bara semangatnya.

“Heh? Kau belum pernah mengalahkan dia? Ayolah, kawan. Si aneh ini tidak ada apa-apanya denganmu.”

Sans pun ikut memberi dorongan—sebentar. Apa katanya tadi? Apa itu berarti dia pernah bertarung dengan Flowey di masa sebelumnya, atau—ah, lupakan. Pertanyaanku tentang pria tengkorak itu tidak akan pernah habis.

Flowey mengulang serangan yang sama. Sengatan listrik dan rentetan bola api lain menggagalkannya.

“Secara teknis, tidak mungkin kau mampu mengalahkannya. T-tapi... kurasa aku yakin, kau bisa melakukannya!” sang ilmuwan yang tahu seluk beluk Flowey pun mau mengusir keraguannya demi Frisk.

“Manusia,” giliran Ayah yang bicara, “Demi masa depan bangsa manusia dan monter, kau harus tetap teguh.”

Kalau mereka berenam saja belum cukup, monster-monster lain turut hadir. Monster katak, monster gunung berapi yang imut, bocah monster tanpa lengan, para Pengawal Kerajaan, Nona Laba-Laba, dan masih banyak lagi.

Flowey semakin tersudut.

“Kami juga ada bersamamu!”

“Ayo! Kau pasti bisa!”

“Kau sudah pasti menang!”

Semua monster rela menghadapi bahaya, demi sahabat baik mereka. Demi Frisk.

Sebuah acara reuni besar-besaran meliputi pengorbanan hidup dan mati, hanya untuk Frisk.

Bocah itu mengokohkan kaki-kakinya. Luka-lukanya perlahan sembuh berkat dukungan yang membanjiri relung jiwanya. Dia tertawa bahagia, terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ada sebulir air mata lolos dari kelopak mata kecilnya. ‘Keteguhan’nya pasti sudah mencapai puncak.

“Lihat? Aku benar, ‘kan? Kau akan baik-baik saja,” aku tidak mau ketinggalan, “Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau bisa melewati semua ini.”

Ini agak lucu, sebenarnya. Aku berkata demikian seolah aku tidak ikut terkejut. Padahal _dia_ lah yang menciptakan keajaiban ini.

Melawan tanpa kekuatan. Berlindung dengan kasih sayang. Itulah Frisk. Frisk si anak hebat, dengan keteguhan tiada tanding.

Aku tersenyum lega. Keputusanku untuk mendukungnya sangatlah tepat.

“Urgh! Tidak! Ini... sulit dipercaya! Tidak mungkin!”

Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Flowey? Lari? Sembunyi ke dalam tanah?

“Kalian... kalian...”

Atau...

**“Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa sebodoh itu!”**

Dia belum mau berhenti. Sesuai dugaanku.

Bersiap-siap, aku mendekat pada tubuh Frisk lagi.

“Seluruh jiwa kalian menjadi milikku!”

Diselimuti gema teriakan Flowey, seisi ruangan berguncang. Gempa saling bersusulan dengan cahaya yang terus memancar, menyilaukan. Suara bising memekik, seakan membius seluruh monster hingga ke dalam tulang.

Flowey, bersama kekuatan enam jiwa manusia yang baru dikuasainya, menyerap jiwa semua monster tanpa terkecuali.

Frisk melindungi diri dengan kedua lengan pada sekitar kepala. Kelopak mata tertutup rapat. Tidak dapat melihat apapun, termasuk teman-teman monsternya yang tengah sekarat.

Hanya ada warna putih.

“Tetaplah bertahan, Frisk!” seruku berulang-ulang, “Sebentar lagi, semua ini akan segera berakhir.”

.

Dalam hening aku merenung.

Sejak awal, jauh sebelum aku bertemu tujuh manusia yang jatuh satu demi satu dari mulut kawah gunung itu, hatiku sudah menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang kerap kuelak kebenarannya.

Kenyataan tentang keberadaanmu saat ini.

Aku sadar, ada sebab lain mengapa kita tidak bisa saling jumpa seusai kematian.

Karena kau belum benar-benar mati.

Kau tidak mati, tapi juga tidak nampak ‘hidup’—setidaknya bagiku.

Di masa yang lain, aku bertemu denganmu. Kau muncul dari sana-sini, mengikutiku—bukan. Mengikuti korban manusia lain yang kutumpangi tubuhnya. Kau mencurahkan keluh kesahmu. Tentang bagaimana kau terlahir kembali dalam wujud yang menyedihkan. Merasa hampa, kau mencoba bunuh diri berulang kali, namun digagalkan oleh ‘determinasi’mu yang terlanjur tertanam dalam dirimu. Kau mati, lalu hidup lagi. Mati lagi, hidup lagi.

Hingga akhirnya kau menyerah, memilih melanjutkan hidup alakadarnya. Menunggu—bahkan melupakan—janji takdir sembari menebar kebencian pada siapa saja.

Kau bilang, kau lelah hidup di dunia tanpa bisa merasakan cinta, karena jiwamu tak lagi utuh.

Kau lelah hidup di dunia tanpa diriku.

Aku selalu mendengarkanmu, dan membalas semua tanyamu. Selalu, walaupun kau tidak pernah mendengar apalagi membalasku.

Tapi kau bicara pada manusia-manusia itu, seolah mereka adalah aku. Kau memanggil namaku, tapi melirik padaku pun tidak.

Sekarang pun...

Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa hatimu begitu lemah? Kapan kau akan bangun dari ‘tidur panjang’mu?

Kapan kau akan berhenti melihat Frisk sebagai aku?

Ya. Kau sudah menampakkan diri sejak pertama kali Frisk melangkah bersamaku menjelajahi Dunia Bawah Tanah. Selama itu kau mengawasi Frisk, sampai sekarang.

Kau tahu kenapa aku sering menertawakan Flowey, alih-alih menepis kesedihanku tentangmu?

Karena aku kenal betul siapa itu Flowey. Hasil reinkarnasi satu jiwa monster dengan injeksi ‘Determinasi’ Alphys.

Satu fakta menarik yang luput dari pengetahuan si ilmuwan ; jiwa yang dia beri nutrisi kehidupan itu, adalah serpihan jiwa _sang pangeran_ yang tewas oleh manusia.

Flowey, si bunga badut, adalah _Kau._

Ah, dari namanya saja sudah jelas. “Flowey si Bunga”? Nama macam apa itu? Kau sama seperti Ayah, payah dalam memberi nama pada apapun.

Kau melakukan serangkaian aksi brutal yang dungu ini, hanya untuk menahanku. Kau terus mengajakku ‘bermain’ agar aku tidak pernah pergi lagi. Kau ingin aku mundur dan ‘kalah’.

Menyadari alasan itu, aku paham. Merasuki tubuh manusia lain untuk kembali padamu bukanlah cara terbaik. Itu hanya akan semakin menjauhimu dari kenyataan.

Padahal satu-satunya yang harus aku dan Frisk lakukan, adalah membebaskanmu dari fantasi liar yang memenjarakanmu bersama tubuh bungamu.

Tapi bagaimana caranya kalau kau tidak pernah bisa mendengarku?

.

Sinar putih menghilang. Kami berdiam di sebuah ruang hitam kosong. Frisk sudah pulih sepenuhnya.

Sesosok bocah monster berwujud kambing berbulu putih lembut, memakai kaus hijau dengan corak garis-garis kuning melintang, berdiri memunggungi kami. Dua daun telinga lucu berkedut. Sambil tengak-tengok,  meregangkan otot leher, melemaskan bahu dan jemari tangan.

Hening.

“Akhirnya,” suara lemah nan parau menggaung, “Aku sudah lelah menjadi bunga.”

Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?

Melihatmu, aku serasa dikirim ke masa lalu.

Rasa hangat yang mulai bersemi seketika kupatahkan. Tidak. Ini tidak sama seperti dulu. Tidak akan pernah sama.

Kau berbalik badan, memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha tegar meneguhkan tubuh lamamu yang berhasil kau peroleh lagi.

Kedua bola mata sayu itu perlahan membuka, bersama seulas senyum kecil.

Senyum tulus yang masih membekas jelas dalam anganku. Senyum tanda syukur di antara penat dan dendam.

Sorot mata dan senyuman yang, sayangnya, tidak tertuju padaku. Menyasar pada Frisk.

Frisk hanya berdiri kaku.

“ _Howdy_!”

Hai. Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa.

“Chara. Apa kau di sana?”

Ya, aku di sini. Tepat di hadapanmu, kalau kau mau tahu.

“Ini aku, sahabat baikmu.”

Aku sangat ingin bilang ‘Senang bertemu dengamu lagi’ kemudian langsung berlari memelukmu. Tapi...

Apa kau masih benar-benar mengingatku, ‘Sahabat Baikku’?

Sinar putih sekilas melintas lagi.

Yang nampak selanjutnya, adalah kau, dengan wujud lebih besar, berdiri dengan kaki jauh di atas tanah. Seringai senyum tampan di moncong mulut. Mata sayu berganti bola mata hitam menyipit, dengan iris putih setajam mata pisau. Tanduk kokoh setengah melingkar ke belakang. Pakaian panjang berlambang _Delta Rune_ dengan kerah besar. Goresan hitam pada kedua pipi mendekati mata.

Liontin hati menggantung cantik di antara kerah dan lehermu.

Sama persis dengan sosok yang dulu membopong mayatku menembus Penghalang.

Kau dengan jiwa manusia dan monster. Kini dengan jumlah jiwa yang jauh lebih banyak, menghasilkan kekuatan dan ‘determinasi’ maha dahsyat.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi kuat tak terkalahkan? Menjadi penghancur dunia? Menyenangkan kah?

Serangan pertama berupa bola api beruntun kau lemparkan pada Frisk. Buru-buru kusuruh dia menghindar. Dia terhentak. Masih melamun, ternyata.

Terpaksa kuberi penjelasan padanya di tengah pertarungan.

“Kau ingat kisah tragedi yang menimpa pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Monster? Nah! Dia itulah pangeran Asriel Dreemurr. Dialah sosok Flowey yang sebenarnya,” aku berbisik cepat, “Dia yang kucari selama ini.”

Frisk berusaha mengambil napas yang cukup, sambil tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya selincah mungkin, “Dia... bisa melihatmu?”

“Tidak.”

“Tapi tadi dia memanggil—“

“Soal itu biar aku yang urus!” tegasku, “Tugasmu adalah mempertahankan tubuh dan jiwamu. Gunakan kekuatan ‘keteguhan’mu yang hebat itu untuk apa saja! Ingat-ingat lagi dengan harapan dan impian yang kau miliki. Ingat apa tujuanmu di sini. Kau menyayangi monster-monster itu, ‘kan? Kau peduli pada mereka yang memberimu harapan baru, ‘kan?”

Frisk mengangguk yakin.

“Kalau begitu pertahankan dirimu dulu, barulah kau ambil cara untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu, saat waktunya tiba. Mengerti?”

“Tapi kapan? Bagaimana caranya—“

“Kau pasti tahu! Aku percaya padamu! Sudah! Sekarang bersiap untuk serangan yang lain!”

Ruang hitam mulai disusupi sorot cahaya warna-warni yang merebak, bergerak melebar ke segala sisi. Begitu pula dengan bayangan tubuhmu. Kau melayang, terbang ke kiri dan kanan menghalangi kami. Penasaran dengan sikap Frisk yang memilih untuk tidak membalas seranganmu, kau merentangkan tangan, menghujaninya dengan bintang-bintang besar yang jatuh cepat bagai meteor. Setiap buah bintang melebur menjadi cipratan pecahan kecil. Frisk melompat maju mundur, berusaha fokus menghindari sebaran bintang-bintang itu tanpa luka.

Tampaknya anak itu akan melancarkan tugasnya dengan baik. Baguslah.

Dengan begitu, kini hanya tersisa urusan antara kau dan aku.

“Kau tahu?” kau tersenyum angkuh, menaikkan kedua bahumu, “Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan penghancuran dunia ini.”

Suaramu berubah. Suara yang pernah masuk ke ponsel Frisk.

Aku sudah tahu itu, dasar bodoh. Kau tidak pernah punya niat begitu. Kau hanya marah, lalu menjadikan seisi dunia ini sebagai pelampiasanmu.

Kedua lengan kau angkat lagi. Kilat-kilat besar menghantam, memecah tanah, membentuk barisan sempit mirip jeruji besi.

Kau lucu, ya. Dengan tubuh segagah itu kau masih bermain-main dengan senjata khayalanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak ingat dengan semua serangan pelangi norakmu itu, yang masing-masing kau beri nama yang konyol?

Dulu kau menggunakannya dalam permainan peran ‘Superhero Melawan Bandit’, sambil berlari mengejarku mengitari taman bunga. Aku tidak percaya kau membawanya juga dalam pertarungan fatal ini.

Meski kulit tangannya terbakar, Frisk berhasil lolos dari serbuan kilat itu.

“Setelah aku mengalahkanmu dan meraih kuasa penuh atas ruang waktu semesta ini, aku hanya ingin ‘mengulang’ semuanya.”

Menguasai ruang waktu, katamu? Mengulang semuanya, katamu? Untuk apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Memutar ulang waktu tidak akan membuatku hidup kembali. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin lelah. Kenapa kau begitu gemar menumpuk penderitaan sendiri?

Kapan kau akan sadar?

Kau mengayunkan dua bilah pedang besar dengan bentuk gagang yang unik—salah satu rancangan senjata bodohmu. Ayun kiri, ayun kanan, ayun kiri lagi, lalu keduanya mengapit hingga menghasilkan percikan kecil. Frisk sempat terjebak, namun berhasil lolos lagi.

“Perjalananmu, beserta ingatan semua orang,” matamu terbelalak. Senyummu melebar. Gigi-gigi tajammu nampak jelas deretannya. “Akan kukembalikan semua ke titik nol!”

Kau menyiapkan senjata lain. Senapan gemuk di satu tanganmu, menembaki Frisk dengan peluru abu-abu yang berpencar, dan mengakhirinya dengan luncuran laser pelangi.

“Lalu kita bisa melakukan segalanya bersama-sama lagi!”

Tapi bukan begini caranya.

“Apa kau tahu apa yang paling hebat dari semua ini?” kau mendesis sinis, “Kaulah yang akan melakukannya.”

Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan setuju melihat dunia ini kembali ke awal lagi. Tidak selama ada manusia dengan keteguhan tinggi dalam jiwanya.

Tentang anak manusia itu...

Luka bertambah pada tubuh Frisk. Tapi dia masih berusaha bangkit, sembari melirik padaku sesekali, memastikan aku tidak pergi jauh darinya.

“Teruslah begitu, Frisk!” aku tersenyum gigih.

Semakin tegar Frisk berjuang, semakin gencar pula kau menyerang.

“Kemudian kau akan kalah dariku, lagi.”

Bisa kau hentikan kekacauan ini? Tenangkan dirimu, lalu kita bicara baik-baik.

“Dan lagi.”

Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?

“Dan lagi!”

Hei! Sudah kubilang hentikan! Kau dengar? Hentikan!

Huh. Percuma.

Ini sebabnya aku malas bicara denganmu saat kau masih dalam wujud Flowey. Kau hanya akan meracau tentang rencana-rencana ‘jahat’mu. Kupikir sekarang akan berbeda—ah, bodohnya aku.

“Karena kau mendambakan ‘akhir yang bahagia’.”

Semua berhak untuk berbahagia. Begitu pun kau. Kaulah yang paling berhak bahagia—oh? Apa penghancuran ini membuatmu bahagia?

“Karena kau ‘menyayangi teman-temanmu’.”

Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi mengapa aku begitu peduli pada para monster, khususnya dirimu?

Bahkan sekarang aku punya seorang teman manusia. Seseorang yang paling bisa kupercaya. Lihat? Dia di sana, bergelut menghadapi amukanmu. Yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, dia ada di pihak kita. Dia bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa demi bangsamu—kuharap itu bukan sekedar asumsiku saja.

Andai kau mau membuka mata sedikit saja untuknya, kau pasti akan berhenti menyerang. Percayalah padaku. Dia seorang manusia yang baik.

Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tidak seharusnya aku membujukmu untuk berhenti menyakitinya. Targetmu yang sebenarnya adalah aku, bukan dia.

“Karena kau ‘pantang menyerah’.”

Selama Frisk tidak menyerah, selama ‘keteguhan’nya tetap sekuat baja, aku pun tidak akan mundur. Aku masih percaya, akan ada perubahan yang berarti dari usahaku yang terkesan mustahil ini.

“Menarik sekali, bukan?” kau terkekeh dengan nada lebih rendah, “Keteguhanmu, kekuatan yang membawamu sampai sejauh ini, justru akan berbalik menjatuhkanmu!”

Hmph. Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu, sementara ‘keteguhan’ yang berlebihan terbentuk terlalu subur di dalam jiwamu, hingga melahap akal sehatmu.

“Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Waktunya untuk memusnahkan ruang waktu ini, sekali untuk selamanya!”

Langkahmu yang berikutnya memang tidak main-main.

Sebuah kepala besar bertanduk muncul. Mulut besarnya menganga lebar setelah menyuarakan tawa bergemuruh, menghisap seluruh materi-materi di Dunia Bawah Tanah, termasuk dengan hidup Frisk. Aku merapat ke tubuhnya untuk melindunginya.

Proses penghisapan berlangsung cukup lama. Partikel-partikel yang tersedot memusat pada satu titik cahaya. Tubuh Frisk melemah setelah sekuat tenaga menarik tubuhnya sendiri dari badai hisap itu. Untungnya dia masih mampu berdiri dan bernapas.

Seusainya, Frisk menatap serius padamu. Pasti dia heran, apa yang membuat sesosok monster di depannya itu bersikap sedemikian tidak warasnya.

“Apa? Bahkan setelah seranganku tadi, kau masih berdiri di hadapanku? ” menahan kaget, kau tersenyum meremehkan, “Wah! Kau memang sangat istimewa.”

Kau melihatku sebagai yang paling istimewa. Selalu begitu. Tidak pernah berubah.

“Tapi jangan berpuas diri dulu! Saat ini aku hanya menggunakan sebagian dari kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya.”

Bayanganmu membesar, melebar bersama cahaya putih lain yang mengacaukan pandangan.

“Mari kita lihat sekuat apa ‘determinasi’mu itu melawan INI!”

Gema teriakanmu berdengung kencang. Aku memanggil Frisk untuk bersiap menghadapi pertarungan berikutnya. Dia memejamkan mata, menyilangkan lengan di atas kepala, melindungi diri.

Sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi. Sekali lagi, akan kupastikan semua ini segera berakhir.

Teruslah bermain, ‘Dewa Kematian Absolut’. Aku siap melayanimu.

.

Sinar-sinar pelangi menghilang.

Di ronde kedua ini, aku nyaris kehabisan akal.

Frisk hanya berdiri diam. Tubuhnya membatu. Menggerakkan kepala dan leher tidak bisa. Mengangkat tangan tidak bisa. Menggeser telapak kaki pun tidak mungkin. Kuusahakan sekuat-kuatnya agar dia mau bergerak, tapi gagal. Dia meringis ketakutan, menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tubuhnya dirantai oleh mantra sihirmu.

“Urahahahaha! Terimalah kekuatan sejatiku!”

Wujudmu membesar tiga kali lipat. Tandukmu memanjang. Kakimu hilang. Dada dan perutmu membentuk bulatan besar dengan lambang hati di tengah. Bagian tubuh lain berbentuk hati memanjang ke bawah, dengan garis lengkung di tengahnya, membelah dua.

Kau nampak mirip dengan robot mainan atau boneka tali. Tangan, dada, dan perutmu tidak tersambung dengan semestinya. Hanya sepasang sayap pelangi besar itu yang terlihat meyakinkan. Apa ini gambaran imajinasi konyolmu lagi?

Saat Frisk masih menguras tenaga untuk bisa bergerak, kau memutar kedua lenganmu, merentangkannya, dan meluncurkan peluru-peluru plasma yang melesat bagai sekelompok komet. Menyilang ke sana kemari mengelilingi tubuh Frisk.

Frisk melemah. Bagaimana ini?

Dua peluru mengenai punggung dan dadanya. Frisk tersungkur layu.

Napasnya menipis. Matanya terpejam, tidak rapat. Beberapa detik lagi jiwanya akan terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Kau tergelak puas.

Dasar kau...

Ini tidak boleh berakhir! Tidak seperti ini!

“Frisk. Bangunlah...”

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

“Ayo bangun, partnerku. Nasib Dunia Bawah Tanah ada di tanganmu.”

Kini aku tidak perlu berteriak. Cukup bisikanku saja yang memenuhi kepalanya.

“Tetaplah teguh.”

Aku merasuki tubuhnya untuk sementara, hanya untuk menambah daya hidup pada jiwanya.

Selama beberapa menit, ruh kami menyatu. Aku membagikan sebagian hawa jiwaku, hingga jiwa Frisk yang hampir hancur utuh kembali.

_“Jiwamu menolak (untuk mati).”_

Napas dihirup sebanyak mungkin, bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak mata kecilnya. Sekujur badannya terhentak bangun. Bahu menegang. Mulut menganga mirip orang yang nyaris tenggelam.

Setelah aku memisahkan diri darinya, Frisk merangkak bangun. Tubuh berdiri menggantung. Kedua lengannya lunglai, tapi tak lama dia segera mengokohkan otot-otot kecilnya. Berdiri tegak, tangan terkepal kuat, sorot mata fokus sepenuhnya padamu.

Biji mata sipitnya tidak membelalak lebar, namun tajam dan hidup. Kilatan iris kelabunya memancarkan semangat juang yang menyala-nyala.

Liontinku di lehernya bersinar terang.

Baru sekarang ini aku melihat anak itu ‘hidup’. Benar-benar hidup.

Ada yang berbeda pada Frisk, dan diriku.

Ada perasaan asing yang merayapi ruang hatiku. Hangat dan menenangkan. Apa ini akibat dari proses penyatuan jiwa tadi?

Belum puas, kau menembaki Frisk lagi. Jumlah pelurumu meningkat. Meskipun Frisk menerima banyak serangan dan tidak mampu berpindah tempat, kulitnya tidak menampakkan banyak luka. Telapak tangannya masih mengepal kencang. Arah manik matanya tetap terpaku padamu.

Rasanya dia sudah menemukan titik terang, sudah yakin pasti dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

“Kalau kau merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, lakukan saja!” tukasku, memastikan.

Kau terkekeh lagi, senang melihat musuhmu (yang tak tahu apa-apa) tersiksa. Senyummu kian melebar, nyaris merobek pipimu sendiri.

Bukan cengiran seperti itu yang aku rindukan.

“Aku bisa merasakannya. Setiap kali kau mati, pertahananmu di dunia ini runtuh. Setiap kali kau mati, teman-temanmu melupakanmu sedikit demi sedikit.”

Frisk menarik napas dalam.

“Hidupmu akan berakhir di sini, di dalam dunia tanpa seseorang pun yang mengingatmu.”

Kau ingin mengejek kami, atau menghina diri sendiri dan mengutuk masa lalu?

Kau menyerang Frisk lagi. Frisk menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendesis menahan sakit.

“Masih bertahan, ya? Tidak masalah. Tak lama lagi, kau juga akan melupakan segalanya. Setidaknya, sikap seperti itu akan berguna dalam kehidupanmu yang berikutnya.”

Kau belum mau berhenti. Frisk mulai kehabisan napas.

“Masih bertahan juga? Ayolah! Tunjukkan padaku sehebat apa ‘determinasi’mu sekarang!”

Dia ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk itu, tapi bagaimana dia akan melakukannya kalau tubuhnya tetap kau kekang begitu? Kenapa kau selalu kekanak-kanakan begini?

Kau menyerang lagi, dan lagi. Frisk memejamkan mata, bertahan sebisa mungkin agar kakinya tidak rubuh lagi.

Seisi dunia berada di ambang kehancuran. Mungkin ‘Kiamat’ bukan kata yang berlebihan untuk menggambarkannya.

Frisk tetap tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada perubahan.

Dia bersikeras, meronta-meronta. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak mungkin lagi baginya untuk memulihkan diri.

Tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan cara payah seperti ini.

Aku menyusup ke tubuh Frisk sekali lagi, mencoba meraih inti ruhnya. Meraih kekuatan yang tersisa di dalamnya, menggali lebih dalam tentang apa yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sejak tadi.

Menyelamatkan jiwa teman-temannya.

Melawan kejahatan dengan kebaikan.

Itu dia!

“Frisk, kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhmu, gunakan jiwamu!” bisikku, “Kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka!”

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang sedikit, Frisk masih bisa menang. Aku telah menghidupkan kekuatan itu.

Mata lelah Frisk yang semula setengah terbuka, ditutupnya perlahan, tidak terlalu rapat. Dia menghela napas, setarik demi setarik, lalu membuangnya dengan embusan sedamai siulan angin di pagi hari. Dia melemaskan tubuhnya, memisahkan diri sejenak dari dentuman hujan pelurumu yang kian bertubi-tubi, menenangkan ruang batinnya sehingga mampu mengumpulkan lebih banyak kekuatan.

Dengan jiwa yang telah terbangun sempurna, Frisk mampu menggapai ruang jiwamu, lalu memanggil teman-temannya tanpa membuka mulut.

Mereka ada di dalam sana, ‘kan? Benar. Frisk bisa merasakan jiwa-jiwa mereka bergetar di dalam dirimu.

Mula-mula, dia memanggil Ayah dan Ibu.

Aku memantau dari dimensi yang berbeda. Mereka berdua muncul dengan wujud biasa, namun wajah mereka tertutup rapat oleh bercak-bercak putih.

Tugas Frisk sekarang adalah mengembalikan jiwa-jiwa yang ‘hilang’ itu. Maka dia mencari topik pembicaraan yang tepat untuk memulihkan ingatan mereka. Dia menanyakan perihal siput-siput dan kue pai pada Ibu, lalu memeluknya dan berkata dia akan menemuinya lagi suatu saat nanti. Dia juga berbicara pada Ayah, membujuknya untuk tidak memulai pertarungan.

Jiwa Ayah dan Ibu awalnya menolak Frisk dan berbalik menyerangnya dengan bola api. Namun dengan keteguhan dan kesabaran, dia berhasil. Pelan namun pasti, Ibu bisa mengingat Frisk lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu Ayah juga mencoba mengingat-ingat tentangnya.

Bercak-bercak putih di wajah mereka pecah. Ayah dan Ibu selamat. Bagus.

Dengan adanya jiwa-jiwa yang terselamatkan, Frisk bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih leluasa. Dia menghindari seranganmu, mundur tiga langkah.

“Lanjutkan, Frisk!”

Frisk memejamkan mata lagi. Berikutnya giliran Sans dan Papyrus. Dia menanyakan resep spaghetti, juga menceritakan plesetan-plesetan murahan. Ingatan Papyrus pulih. Melihat sikap manis Frisk terhadap saudaranya, Sans pun berusaha mengingat sahabat kecilnya itu.

Sans dan Papyrus selamat. Berlanjut ke Undyne dan Alphys. Frisk bertanya pada Undyne tentang cara memasak, dan mencoba menyerangnya dengan pukulan yang dibuat-buat. Dia menceritakan satu judul kartun fantasi yang menarik perhatian Alphys, berpura-pura menelpon meminta bantuannya, dan menyemangatinya agar lebih percaya diri. Mereka berdua pun selamat.

Semakin lama gerakan otot-otot tubuh Frisk semakin bebas. Dia bisa berlari dan melompat-lompat lincah lagi, begitu cekatan mengelak dari tembakan peluru plasmamu.

Sekali lagi, Frisk berhasil.

Tapi...

Kapan kau akan berhenti? Apa kau tidak lelah? Butuh istirahat, barangkali?

Aku harus berbuat apa untuk bisa menghentikanmu?

Aku menatap lurus padamu. Kau lihat aku?

Tak lama, Frisk berhenti menghindar, berdiri memandangiku. Tatapan mata datarnya memancarkan simpati yang dalam, entah karena apa dan kepada siapa.

“Uh... hei, kenapa kau diam? Cepat bergerak, sebelum dia melukaimu lagi!”

Frisk tidak menjawab. Dia menarik napas panjang, lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba fokus.

Dia mengulangi ‘ritual penyelamatan’ tadi—lho? Untuk apa?

Ada yang aneh.

Setelah teman-temannya kembali mengingat dirinya, sesuatu yang lain mulai bergetar di dalam jiwamu, semakin dan semakin kuat.

Ada seorang lagi yang harus diselamatkan.

Tapi siapa?

Hmm. Biar kuhitung lagi nama teman-teman monster Frisk. Ada Ibu, Ayah, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, lalu... apa dia mencari monster yang lain? Monster katak, mungkin—

“Chara?”

Ah. Frisk sudah membuka matanya lagi?

“Aku sudah tahu siapa lagi yang harus kuselamatkan.”

“Begitukah?”

Frisk mengangguk seyakin-yakinnya.

“Kau merindukan _dia_ , ‘kan?”

Gestur tangan Frisk menunjuk ke arahmu.

Eh?

Kenapa dia malah... maksudku, dia tidak perlu begitu. Itu bukan urusannya.

“Kau sangat ingin bicara dengan Pangeran, ‘kan? Aku dengar kau memanggilnya berkali-kali tadi—eh, selama kita berjalan dari Reruntuhan pun kau memanggil namanya.”

Memang benar. Tapi...

“Aku lihat, Pangeran Asriel juga sangat merindukanmu. Dia sampai menganggap aku adalah kau. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mendengar dan melihatmu, sama seperti monster yang lain. Makanya dia bersikap begitu...”

Itu juga benar. Itulah masalah yang sedang kuhadapi.

Aku memandangmu beberapa saat. Senyum jahilmu menghilang, sudah berhenti menyerang.

Aku tercenung, “Jadi aku harus bagaimana?”

“Mau aku bantu?” Frisk menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang lembut, “Kau sudah banyak menolongku, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu menyelamatkan teman baikmu.”

Menyelamatkanmu.

Membebaskan jiwamu. Membebaskan umat monster dan membiarkan mereka menjajah bumi di atas kepala-kepala manusia.

Itu memang tujuan utamaku melangkah sejauh ini, dan Frisk dengan begitu mudahnya menawarkanku bantuan untuk itu. Apa dia tidak punya tujuan sendiri?

Tapi aku pun mengangguk setuju.

“Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, Sang Penyelamat,” aku tersenyum. Geli juga rasanya bisa tersenyum setenang ini.

Frisk menutup matanya lagi, dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri tubuh besarmu.

“Aku di sini ingin menyelamatkanmu, Paduka Pangeran. Tapi aku tidak sendiri. Ada orang lain yang paling mengharapkan keselamatanmu,” Frisk mulai bicara, sebisa mungkin dia lantangkan getar suaranya yang tipis.

Kau mengernyit.

Matamu terbelalak heran begitu Frisk menyebut namaku.

“Dia adalah sahabat baikmu, Chara. Apa kau ingat dia?” Frisk menampilkan senyuman yang paling hangat. Tangan kanannya mengangkat pada leher, memegang tali liontinku hingga bandulnya terayun-ayun. “Namanya, wajahnya, lalu liontin yang kalian pakai, lagu yang kalian nyanyikan, rekaman-rekaman yang kalian buat. Pangeran masih ingat semua itu, ‘kan?”

Kau semakin terlihat tidak nyaman.

“Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, Pangeran, bahwa aku bukan Chara. Tapi Chara ada di sini, di sampingku. Dia ingin bicara padamu. Tolong dengarkanlah dia.”

Frisk lalu menoleh padaku, membuka mata sebentar.

“Hanya jiwamu yang bisa menyentuh Pangeran, Chara.”

Jadi begitu, ya? Aku mengerti sekarang.

Frisk meluruskan posisi tubuh ke arahmu, lalu menutup mata lagi. Aku mengikutinya, menyatukan jiwaku pada tubuhnya.

Kami terus melangkah ke depan, semakin dekat denganmu.

Kami mengangkat tangan ke arahmu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Diamlah!

Frisk menempelkan telapak tangan pada tubuhmu. Kucoba meraih ruang jiwamu lewat sentuhan itu.

“Hah?”

Bisakah kau mendengarku sekarang?

Aku ingin kau bangun. Berusahalah untuk bangkit dari ‘tidur’mu. Kau harus bisa.

Putarkan lagi denting nada-nada Lagu Kenangan di dalam memorimu.

Ingat-ingat kembali tentang pertemuan pertama kita. Tentang tubuhku yang tergolek lemah di atas tanah, terjatuh dari Permukaan membawa limpahan luka.

Tentang rasa ibamu padaku, juga wajah sedihmu yang payah, memandangiku dengan seribu tanya.

Ingatlah juga, ketika kita berjalan menuju rumahmu—istanamu. Di saat kau susah payah memapahku sembari terus-terusan berkata, “Jangan takut. Kau akan baik-baik saja di sini.”

Di saat kita berdiri berdampingan, hendak mengambil foto keluarga bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Kau yang  sedang memeluk sekumpulan bunga, memintaku untuk tidak menyembunyikan wajah di balik bunga-bunga dan menampilkan senyuman terbaikku.

Cobalah untuk mengingat semua itu. Ingatlah, siapa aku, dan seperti apa aku.

Buka matamu lebar-lebar. Sadarlah, bahwa manusia di hadapanmu ini bukan aku.

Kau dengar aku? Aku bilang, buka matamu! Kenapa kau malah berpejam mata begitu? Kau ingin menangis lagi? Dasar lelaki cengeng! Mau segagah atau setampan apapun, kau tetap tampak jelek kalau menangis, tahu?

“A-apa yang kau lakukan? Perasaan macam apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?”

Biarkan ingatan dan perasaan-perasaan itu mengalir dalam jiwamu. Biarkan mereka memulihkan kesadaranmu.

“Tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak butuh siapapun!”

Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri!

Bisa kau hentikan tembakan peluru-peluru itu? Sebanyak dan seganas apapun kau menyerang, kami tidak akan mundur dan melepaskan kesempatan ini.

Apa kau akan berhenti kalau kupeluk?

“Berhenti! Menjauh dariku! Kau dengar aku? Aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai berkeping-keping!”

Dengan bersikap seperti ini pun kau sudah lebih dari menghancurkanku, kau tahu?

Kenapa kau diam? Kenapa jumlah pelurumu berkurang? Kau lelah?

“Chara... tahukah kau kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kenapa aku terus bertarung untuk menahanmu di tempat ini?”

Aku sangat tahu. Tidak perlu kau tanya.

Kau mengeluarkan bola-bola api, namun tak satupun menyentuh Frisk.

Kalau kau memang sudah lelah, menyerah dan beristirahatlah. Kata Ibu, tubuhmu itu rentan oleh penyakit. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi.

“Aku lakukan ini... karena kau istimewa, Chara. Hanya kau yang begitu memahami aku. Hanya kau yang senang bermain bersamaku.”

Ahaha...

Kau selalu begitu, berpikir seolah aku adalah satu-satunya teman di dunia ini. Kau mengagumiku hampir dari segala sisi. Tidak apa-apa.

Karena kau pun sangat berharga bagiku. Kau mau mendengar setiap ceritaku. Kau membuatku lebih rajin tersenyum. Kehadiranmu mengusir kegelapan dari pikiran dan sukmaku.

Kaulah alasanku untuk tetap bertahan ‘hidup’.

Apa kau mau mendengarku, kalau aku berkata “Terima kasih atas segalanya”?

“Tidak. Tidak hanya itu! Aku... aku melakukan ini, karena aku menyayangimu, Chara! Aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun!”

Kalau aku tidak sayang padamu, aku tidak akan pergi sejauh ini. Aku tidak akan senekat ini, melampaui batasku sebagai ruh tanpa raga.

Kalau kau memang menyayangiku, bukan begini caranya...

“Aku tidak siap untuk mengakhiri ini,” kedua tangan besarmu gemetar, “Aku tidak siap ditinggal pergi olehmu. Aku tidak ingin bersiap... untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal... pada seseorang sepertimu lagi.”

Aku belum sempat berpamitan padamu, ya?

Bagaimanapun, kau harus siap menghadapi kenyataan. Sadarlah!

Kalau kiranya melepaskanku terlalu menyakitkan bagimu, **lupakan** saja aku! Tegaskan dirimu, dan hapus semua memori tadi sekarang juga! Biar aku seorang yang menjaga kenangan-kenangan itu. Sama sekali bukan masalah. Sama sekali...

Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu menderita seperti ini.

“Jadi... kumohon... jangan lakukan ini... dan biarkan aku menang!”

Tidak akan!

Apa lagi sekarang? Serangan laser pelangi? Sia-sia saja. Dengan jiwaku bersamanya, Frisk tidak akan mati, selama apapun kau tekankan serangan itu padanya.

Teriakanmu teredam, bersaing dengan suara berisik laser.

“Hentikan!”

Sudah cukup! Hentikan seranganmu!

“Hentikan sekarang juga!”

Bangunlah! Kumohon, cepat bangun!

“Jangan lakukan ini!”

HENTIKAN!

.

Semburat sinar pelangi menghilang.

Kau berhenti. Menunduk. Menurunkan posisi tubuhmu yang mulai berbayang, akan menghilang sebentar lagi, menyisakan kepalamu persis di hadapan kami.

Bisakah kau rasakan pelukanku di sisi wajahmu?

Rasakanlah. Tetaplah seperti ini, sebelum berakhir, mungkin untuk selamanya.

“Chara...”

Asriel...

“Aku sangat kesepian, Chara...”

Aku sangat kesepian, Asriel...

“Aku takut sekali, Chara...”

Aku juga takut, Asriel...

“Chara... aku... aku...”

.

Cahaya putih memancar terang, lambat laun memudar, memusat pada tubuhmu dan menghilang.

Frisk berdiri dengan sikap biasa, melepaskan sentuhannya darimu.

Kau kembali pada wujud aslimu. Tubuh kecil berbulu lembut. Wajah mungil memelas, basah kuyup oleh air mata yang kau hapus dengan sebelah tanganmu.

Air mata itu belum juga berhenti meluap. Bahumu berguncang, naik turun.

“Aku minta maaf...,” kau merengek, membuktikan nada suaramu telah kembali normal.

Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku.

Tapi, kau benar-benar sudah ‘kembali’?

Apa kabarmu sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik? Sudah ‘sembuh’kah?

Isak tangismu perlahan mereda. Kau coba membuka mata yang sembab. Ah. Andai kau bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana genangan air membuat warna zamrud cerah di iris matamu semakin cantik, berkilau jernih layaknya cermin. Saking jernihnya, mungkin Frisk bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sana.

Aku berharap jiwamu juga sejernih matamu.

Kau tertawa pelan, tersenyum getir, “Aku memang selalu jadi anak cengeng.”

Memang. Kau itu laki-laki cengeng. Takut pada banyak hal, mudah bersedih terhadap apapun. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku sering tidak tahan untuk menjahilimu, memarahimu, atau mengelus kepalamu dan memelukmu sampai kau berhenti menangis dan tertidur.

Lalu tangisanmu kian memburuk ketika sadar aku tidak akan bisa melakukan semua itu lagi.

“Ya ‘kan, Chara?”

Oh, tidak. Tidak lagi...

Setelah berkata begitu, kau memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, menahan air mata lalu menghela napas sepelan-pelannya.

“Aku tahu,” kau tersenyum lagi, “Kau bukan Chara, ‘kan? Chara sudah pergi sejak lama sekali.”

Ah...

Syukurlah. Akhirnya!

Kau melirik ke segala arah, mencoba agar tidak lagi menolak kenyataan di depan matamu.

“Uh... jadi... siapa namamu?” baru kali ini kau benar-benar bertatap muka dengan teman baruku.

Dengan senang hati, meski sudah bukan main lelah dan sakitnya, Frisk tersenyum manis dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Frisk?” kau terkekeh, berusaha bersikap ramah sekalipun terkesan dipaksakan, “Itu... nama yang bagus.”

Aku percaya, kalian berdua bisa jadi sahabat baik.

“Frisk.”

Si bocah pahlawan mendekatimu selangkah, bersedia mendengarkan semua curahanmu.

“Aku... tidak pernah merasa seperti ini lagi sejak lama. Saat menjadi bunga, aku tidak punya jiwa. Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk menyayangi orang lain.”

Kalau yang kau maksud adalah ‘jiwa’ secara harfiah, itu omong kosong. Mustahil kau bisa hidup sebagai Flowey, bisa tertawa dan marah sesukanya, hanya dengan bekal ‘determinasi’ tanpa dibawa oleh jiwa. Mustahil kau bisa kembali ke wujud sekarang kalau kau tidak punya jiwamu sendiri.

Kesedihan dan amarah yang berlebihlah yang mematikan jiwamu.

“Tapi, dengan bantuan jiwa semua orang di dalam diriku, aku tidak hanya mendapatkan rasa peduliku lagi. Aku juga bisa merasakan isi hati monster-monster yang lain. Mereka saling peduli dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Dan... mereka juga menyayangimu, Frisk. Seandainya aku bisa memberitahumu bagaimana perasaan mereka tentangmu. Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys..., Toriel...”

Kenapa kau menyebut Ibu dengan namanya?

“Para monster itu aneh, ya? Meskipun mereka baru mengenalmu sedikit, rasanya mereka sudah benar-benar menyayangimu.”

Kau tertawa payah, lagi. Lalu menunduk, cemberut.

“Frisk, aku... aku mengerti, kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Aku paham kalau kau membenciku.”

Frisk ikut murung, memberi tatapan iba yang khas.

“Aku bertingkah sangat aneh dan mengerikan tadi,” bola matamu berkaca-kaca lagi, “Aku menyakitimu. Aku menyakiti banyak orang. Teman-teman, keluarga, para pendatang. Tidak ada ampun untuk semua yang sudah kuperbuat.”

Frisk mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memaafkanmu.

Itulah Frisk. Tanpa peduli seberapa banyak darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya, dia tidak akan segan memberi musuh-musuhnya kesempatan kedua—termasuk aku. Apalagi untuk anak cengeng sepertimu.

“A-apa?” kau terpana, “Frisk, ayolah. Kau... kau akan membuatku menangis lagi.”

Kau cepat-cepat menyapu bulir air mata yang mulai muncul dari pelupuk matamu.

“Lagipula... kalaupun kau memaafkanku, aku tidak bisa terus memendam jiwa-jiwa di dalam tubuh ini. Setidaknya, yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengembalikan mereka. Tapi pertama-tama, ada sesuatu yang harus aku tuntaskan.”

Kau menegakkan tubuh, menampilkan cengiran percaya diri.

“Sekarang bisa kurasakan, detak-detak jantung semua orang menjadi satu. Mereka membara dengan tekad yang sama,” aku belum pernah melihat kau seyakin ini, “Dengan kekuatan dan keteguhan mereka, sudah saatnya para monster bebas!”

Tiba-tiba teringat olehku kalimat bijak dari Ayah. ‘Selalu ada hikmah di balik semua peristiwa, baik ataupun buruk’. Ayah benar. Buktinya, dengan menjadi penjahat besar, kau memperoleh banyak jiwa manusia dan monster. Jumlah jiwa yang cukup untuk melakukan hal besar yang mengubah takdir dunia bangsa monster.

Ritual akbar yang sudah seharusnya kita lakukan.

Matamu terpejam bersama kedua tangan yang kau rentangkan. Pelan-pelan kau angkat tubuhmu, melayang di tengah udara. Kau ambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, sebelum meneriakkan mantra-mantra sihir. Satu demi satu, bisa kulihat jiwa manusia dan monster lepas dari ragamu. Memisahkan warna-warna dan ikatan mereka hingga masing-masing menjauh, langsung meluncur mulus menuju Penghalang.

Energi jiwa demi jiwa beruntun menabrak Penghalang, meruntuhkan sihir yang mendirikannya.

Suara gemuruh bertabuh, seakan membelah seisi gunung menjadi dua.

Akhirnya, sejarah baru tercipta. Bangsa monster akan mencatatnya sebagai hari kemerdekaan mereka.

Dinding Penghalang telah dihancurkan.

Namamu akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan besar—tidak. Sebelum ini pun kau sudah disebut-sebut dalam catatan sejarah. _Seseorang yang pernah melihat Permukaan, datang kembali membawa kebebasan._

Kaulah _‘Sang Malaikat’_ itu, bukan Frisk.

Ritual pembebasan selesai. Kau turun menapakkan kaki ke tanah.

“Aku harus pergi sekarang, Frisk,” kau tertunduk lagi. Senyum lemah terulas di antara dua gigi taringmu. “Tanpa kekuatan jiwa yang lain, aku tidak bisa mempertahankan wujud ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan berubah menjadi bunga lagi. Aku akan berhenti menjadi ‘diriku sendiri’, dan tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang lagi.”

Kau terisak lagi.

“Jadi... Frisk, lebih baik kau lupakan saja aku, ya? Pergilah bersama orang-orang yang menyayangimu.”

Kau bodoh.

Kau saja belum bisa melupakanku selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang kau seenaknya menyuruh kami melupakanmu?

Bahkan Frisk yang baru mengenalmu dalam waktu kurang dari sehari tidak tahan melihatmu terus menahan tangis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia mendekatimu, mendekapmu kuat, mengelus-elus punggungmu.

Frisk menemanimu menangis, sepuas-puasnya. Aku menyusul. Aku memelukmu seerat yang kubisa, melepaskan semua rindu dan duka hingga tak tersisa setitikpun.

“Hu... hu...,” tangismu menjadi-jadi, “Aku tidak mau melepaskannya...”

Aku tahu. Pasti berat bagimu untuk melepaskan banyak hal. Hidupmu, keluargamu, jati dirimu, Frisk, dan aku—

Aku pun tidak pernah mau melepaskanmu.

Kita akan **selalu bersama**. Itu janji kita, ‘kan?

Setelah lumayan lama, kita saling melepas pelukan. Kau berpamitan pada Frisk sambil mendoakan kebahagiaannya kelak.

“Baiklah... waktuku hampir habis. Selamat tinggal, ” kau berjalan pergi. Frisk hanya diam.

Kau mau ke mana?

Boleh aku ikut? Aku—

“Ngomong-ngomong...”

Kau menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan. Apa kau mendengarku tadi?

“Frisk, tolong... jaga Ibu dan Ayah untukku, ya?”

Tunggu...

Jangan pergi dulu. Kumohon...

.

.

“Frisk. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tolong bangunlah.”

Suara Ibu sayup-sayup terdengar. Semakin jelas, disusul dengan pemandangan yang semakin nyata.

Pandangan kami sempat memburam setelah semua kejadian tadi, serta pertemuan tak terduga itu—yang terlalu cepat ditutup oleh perpisahan.

Sekarang kami kembali ke Dunia Bawah Tanah yang nampaknya telah kembali normal. Frisk bangun dari perbaringannya, di atas rumput-rumput hijau, di jalan sebelum pintu terakhir di mana dinding Penghalang berdiri.

Frisk tidak sendiri. Di sekelilingnya, enam teman monsternya sudah lama menunggu dengan raut wajah cemas. Mereka begitu lega dan bersyukur melihat Frisk siuman, tanpa sedikit pun luka. Mereka bergantian memeluk, mengelus kepala atau mencium pipinya. Undyne uring-uringan sendiri karena khawatir. Papyrus menangis seperti bayi. Ayah menawarkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Frisk.

Anehnya, tidak satupun dari mereka ingat dengan kejadian itu. Ibu hanya bilang kalau dia melihat setangkai bunga yang bisa bicara, lalu semuanya menjadi putih. Tapi mereka senang karena Penghalang dunia mereka sudah musnah. Dinding sihir itu berubah menjadi sebuah pintu besar yang langsung membuka jalan menuju Permukaan. Mereka akan pergi ke sana setelah Frisk benar-benar siap.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingat tentangmu.

“Sebelum itu, mungkin kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?” ujar Ibu, “Kau bisa berpamitan pada teman-teman baikmu yang lain. Kami akan menunggumu di sini.”

Berpamitan pada teman baik, ya?

“Hei, Frisk. Sudah baikan, belum?” sahutku, “Aku benar, ‘kan? Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kita berhasil. Tapi... boleh aku minta tolong, sekali ini saja?”

Frisk mengangguk senang. Baguslah.

“Bawa aku kembali ke daerah Reruntuhan. Akan kutunjukkan ke mana kau harus pergi. Oh, iya. Sebelum sampai di sana, kau boleh bersalaman dengan teman-temanmu di tempat yang lain. Setuju?”

Frisk mengangguk lagi, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan kawasan istana setelah melambaikan tangan pada Ibu dan yang lainnya.

Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi, datang dan hilang begitu saja setelah membawa kami ke dunia antah berantah.

Aku tahu di mana kau sekarang.

Di ujung Reruntuhan. Tepatnya di depan makamku. Benar?

.

.

.

(To be continued)


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

[Journal 10 : Goodbye]

Perjalanan pulang terasa lebih cepat ketimbang jalan perginya.

Di Hotel MTT, Hotland, para monster mengemas barang-barang, bersuka cita menyambut hidup baru mereka sebagai makhluk yang bebas. Di kawasan Air Terjun, Napstablook kembali berkumpul dengan sepupu hantunya—yang kini bernaung di dalam tubuh robot besi bertubuh elok, Mettaton. Di Snowdin, seluruh bangsa anjing mengadakan reuni ditemani para pelanggan setia bar Grillby, tak ketinggalan juga si anjing _amalgamate_ dari lab Alphys. Di tengah Reruntuhan, katak-katak menyampaikan pesan perdamaian dan kemerdekaan penuh makna.

Panorama yang kudambakan sejak dulu.

Dengan semua kebahagiaan yang terpancar di penjuru Dunia Bawah Tanah, kaki Frisk tidak akan kelelahan meski harus berjalan lebih jauh dari istana menuju Reruntuhan, tempat di mana petualangannya baru bermula. Dia tersenyum sumringah di sepanjang jalan.

Setelah melewati jebakan-jebakan lama di Reruntuhan, aku mengarahkan langkah Frisk menuruni tangga, keluar dari pintu utama Reruntuhan, melewati bidang tanah tempat Flowey muncul pertama kali.

“Chara..., kenapa... kau ingin kembali ke—“

“Jalan saja terus, Frisk,” aku tidak banyak bicara.

Frisk menghentikan langkah di tempat tujuanku. Gundukan tanah berbunga tempat dia mendarat di Dunia Bawah Tanah.

Makamku.

Dia berhenti bukan karena perintahku.

“Pangeran Asriel?” dia terkejut, menemukan sang pangeran monster berdiri membungkuk di bawah sorot cahaya Permukaan. Masih dengan wajah memelas, dengan damai memandangi segerombolan bunga-bunga emas yang masih berkilauan mahkotanya.

Aku tahu. Bukan bunga-bunga itu yang sedang kau ratapi.

Frisk, dengan sikap sopan santun dan suara tipis nyaris berbisik, menyapamu dan memberi kabar tentang kebebasan para monster. Dia berharap kau bisa ikut menghirup udara bebas di Permukaan bersamanya, sekaligus berjumpa Ayah dan Ibu lagi.

“Jangan khawatirkan aku,” katamu, “Seseorang harus menjaga bunga-bunga ini.”

Alasanmu itu...

Frisk belum menyerah untuk membujukmu. Dia berkata dirinya bisa membawamu ke Permukaan, bahkan setelah kau berubah menjadi bunga nanti.

“Frisk, tolong... tinggalkan aku sendiri,” kau merengek lagi, “Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku hanya... tidak bisa, oke?”

Aku mengerti, dan Frisk masih mencoba untuk mengerti. Dengan wajah letih dia terus mengajakmu pergi.

“Aku tidak mau menghancurkan hati mereka. Lebih baik mereka tidak pernah melihatku lagi.”

Frisk berhenti bicara, masih berdiri di sampingmu.

“Kenapa... kau masih di sini? Kau berusaha mengajakku bergabung?”

Kau kehabisan kata-kata. Kau tetap tidak ingin pergi, tapi juga tidak tega menolak ajakan tulus dari Frisk.

Sebagai gantinya, kau bertutur cerita.

“Frisk, aku ingin tanya satu hal,” kau mengatur irama napas, “Kenapa kau datang kemari? Semua sudah tahu legendanya, ‘kan? _‘Mereka yang mendaki Gunung Ebott dinyatakan menghilang’_. Lalu... kenapa kau menaiki gunung seperti itu? Apa karena sebuah kecerobohan? Apakah itu takdir? Atau... karena kau...”

Frisk tertunduk kaku. Kau ini! Pertanyaanmu itu hanya membangkitkan trauma masa lalunya, tahu? Memangnya tidak ada topik lain, ya?

“Yah, hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya, ya ‘kan?” kau tidak mau menerka lebih jauh, “Tapi aku tahu kenapa Chara menaiki gunung ini, dan itu... bukan sebab yang menggembirakan. Aku akan jujur padamu, Frisk.”

Pembicaraan ini malah lebih buruk dari yang tadi.

“Chara membenci umat manusia. Kenapa dia begitu, dia tidak pernah membicarakannya. Tapi yang jelas, dia merasa sangat yakin tentang itu.”

Ya, ya, ya. Frisk sudah tahu itu. Lagipula kau hanya akan mual kalau aku ceritakan secara rinci apa-apa yang sudah _mereka_ lakukan padaku.

“Frisk, kau... sangat berbeda dengan Chara. Walaupun kalian punya, uh, pilihan pakaian yang serupa, tapi aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku sempat bersikap seolah kau adalah dia.”

Setidaknya kau sudah ‘sehat’ sepenuhnya.

“Mungkin... sebenarnya...,” kau menarik napas lagi, “Chara bukanlah seseorang yang paling baik.”

Haha... ha...

Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, ya?

“Sedangkan kau, Frisk, kau adalah sosok sahabat yang selalu aku inginkan.”

Hahaha..., itu benar.

Aku tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan Frisk. Frisk punya segalanya. Keteguhan, kesabaran, keikhlasan, ketulusan hati...

Sementara yang kupunya hanyalah dendam.

Memalukan. Menyedihkan.

Betapa iri aku padanya.

Kemudian kau bercerita tentang bagaimana jiwa kita bersatu di dalam tubuh barumu, ketika kita menerobos Penghalang dan pergi ke sebuah desa. Jiwaku mendorong tubuhmu untuk menyerang warga-warga desa yang mengamuk itu, dan kau mencegahku, hingga akhirnya kau tewas dan bangkit dalam wujud setangkai bunga emas kecil.

“Selama ini aku menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kejadian itu. Karena itulah aku mengambil sudut pandang yang mengerikan itu; _‘Membunuh atau Dibunuh’._ Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, Frisk, aku tidak menyesali keputusan itu lagi. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Andai aku membunuh manusia-manusia itu, aku hanya akan memulai perang baru. Setidaknya, semua monster akhirnya bisa bebas, ‘kan?”

Ha... ha...

Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, akulah orangnya.

Kalau ada yang harus meminta maaf, itu adalah aku.

Aku seorang teman yang buruk.

Aku yang egois. Aku membuatmu menderita dengan melibatkanmu pada rencana gilaku. Hidup dan matimu tersiksa karena aku. Perpecahan antara Ayah dan Ibu, juga penderitaan bangsamu, semuanya adalah salahku.

Aku bukanlah ‘Sang Harapan’ yang kalian inginkan.

Lihat aku sekarang! Aku menangis di bahumu. Aku berlutut di hadapanmu. Bisakah kau dengar raungan rasa sesalku?

Apa kau belum bisa memaafkanku?

Mimik wajah Frisk tidak menentu. Dia ingin tersenyum senang melihatmu terbebas dari beban, tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak tahan menatapku. Dia bingung. Bibir tipisnya hendak berkata ‘Kau masih punya sahabat baik, Yang Mulia Pangeran’, tapi bibir itu sulit bergerak.

“Frisk, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku. Kau harus pergi bersama teman-temanmu, ya?” lalu kau berpesan, “Nanti, kalau kau bertemu aku dalam wujud bunga, kumohon, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa itu adalah aku. Aku ingin kau mengingatku dalam wujud seperti ini, sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabatmu meski hanya sebentar.”

Setelahnya kau menolak untuk bicara dengan Frisk lagi, memintanya untuk melakukan hal lain, apa saja. Lalu kau kembali menunduk khidmat pada makamku.

Dari kerut-kerut mata kecilnya, nampak Frisk masih berberat hati untuk meninggalkanmu.

“Yah, sepertinya percakapan kalian selesai sampai di sini. Sudah saatnya kau pergi, Frisk. Kau sudah hafal jalannya, ‘kan?”

Raut murung seketika menguap dari wajah Frisk. “Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi, Chara. Mereka pasti sudah lama menunggu,” bisiknya.

‘Kita’, katanya?

Setelah berjalan sebentar, Frisk berbalik lagi. “Chara? Kenapa diam?”

“Tidakkah kau lihat, Frisk?” aku mundur, berdiri di atas tumpukan bunga emas, “Tempatku di sini. Aku akan selalu kembali ke sini.”

Secepat itu pula kesedihan kembali hinggap di wajahnya.

“Tapi, kupikir... kau akan ikut denganku ke Permukaan—“

“Ini sudah jadi hukumanku, Frisk. Akulah penyebab kehancuran Dunia Bawah Tanah, dan aku harus menanggungnya.”

“Tapi kau bisa keluar dari sini, Chara. Kau bisa meminjam tubuhku kalau kau mau—“

“Jangan bodoh, Frisk!”

Hening mengungkung, cukup lama, sebelum isak tangis anak manusia memecahnya.

Frisk menangis sesenggukan. Tapak sepatunya menggema pelan, mendekatiku. Jemarinya yang gemetar melepaskan liontinku dari lehernya, lalu mencoba mengalungkannya padaku, berniat mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik sejati.

Gagal. Liontin itu langsung terjun indah ke tengah kumpulan bunga emas.

Tak sanggup menatapku, iris kelabunya memudar, tergenang penuh oleh air mata yang siap menitik melewati pipi. Karena tidak bisa menghapus air matanya, aku hanya bisa membelai rambutnya, selembut yang kubisa.

“Frisk,” aku tersenyum, “Aku mengerti. Kau ingin aku terus menemanimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Lihat? Asriel hanya punya aku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa meinggalkannya sendiri di sini.”

Isakannya semakin berantakan, sampai-sampai dia sulit bicara. Kau pun ikut menangis melihatnya menangisi makamku.

Ah...

“Ya, aku tahu. Kita melewati banyak hal bersama. Kau... sudah menjadi _partner_ yang hebat,” aku tertawa pelan, mencoba menghibur, “Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Frisk. Kau memberi harapan baru bagi para monster. Kau membantuku membebaskan Asriel dari delusi panjangnya, dan kau... banyak mengajariku tentang arti ‘keteguhan’ yang sesungguhnya. Karena keteguhanmu lah aku bangkit dari tidurku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas budimu, tapi kurasa, kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang pantas.”

Frisk berusaha tersenyum, “Terima kasih... sudah... memanduku di sini. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku... pasti sudah mati.”

Oh. Aku hampir lupa.

“Aku punya dua pesan untukmu. Dengarkan baik-baik,” aku memejamkan mata, “Pertama, jadilah duta bagi bangsa monster. Bimbing mereka agar bisa hidup damai bersama bangsa manusia. Yakinkan pada para manusia bahwa monster tidak seburuk yang mereka sangka. Begitupun sebaliknya.”

Sembari mengusir bulir air mata dari pipi, Frisk mengangguk sigap.

“Kedua,” aku melanjutkan, “Tolong, satukan Ayah dan Ibu kembali. Katakan pada mereka bahwa kami, anak-anak mereka, tidak pernah mau melihat orang tua kami berpecah belah. Aku tahu kedua tugas ini tidak mudah. Tapi aku yakin, kau punya keteguhan yang cukup untuk menunaikan itu semua.”

Frisk menghela napas, begitu berat. Pandangannya terpaut kuat padaku.

“Aku percaya padamu, Frisk,” aku memberinya pelukan terakhir, “Sekarang pergilah ke sana. Datangi teman-temanmu. Bawa para monster menuju Permukaan. Nikmati kebebasanmu dan mulailah hidup baru. Kau pantas mendapatkannya.”

Dengan langkah berat, Frisk mengundurkan diri, memaksakan kakinya untuk beranjak pergi. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum sedih, hampir ingin menangis lagi.

“Selamat tinggal,” aku membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, sementara kau hanya balik tersenyum.

Dia memang tidak mampu membawa kita ke Permukaan. Namun dari cahaya mata sendunya yang semakin hidup, Frisk berjanji akan membawa nama kita di lubuk hatinya, untuk seumur hidupnya.

Seperti kita yang mencatat namanya sebagai ‘Sahabat Baru yang Tak Terlupakan’.

Di sana, siluet sang pahlawan perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Helai rambut pendeknya mengayun teratur. Tapak-tapak kakinya saling menggesek tanah, berlari jauh ke depan.

Padanya, kita menitipkan pesan yang sama.

_“Jangan membunuh, dan jangan sampai terbunuh.”_

.

.

.

(To be continued)


	8. Eight (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta cerita asli dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil.
> 
> Rated T for the conflicts, mild languages, violence and child abuse issues.
> 
> Karya fanfiksi ini merupakan penceritaan ulang dari runtutan kisah asli di dalam game Undertale (dengan pilihan Pacifist Route), namun dikemas dengan sudut pandang berbeda ditambah beberapa unsur headcanon dari penulis sebagai detail pelengkap.

[Journal 0 : Golden Flowers]

Selang beberapa menit setelah langkah kaki Frisk tak terdengar lagi, kau masih tertunduk diam. Tatapanmu kosong, jatuh pada kerumunan bunga-bunga emas di depanmu.

Menegakkan kepala dan menjernihkan mata, kau mengambil liontinku yang tergeletak di antara bunga-bunga. Jari-jari berbulumu yang halus dan sedikit gemuk menggosok lembut bandulnya, memastikan bandul itu masih berkilau seperti dulu. Lalu kau genggam erat hingga tali rantainya melilit sela-sela jarimu.

Dengan hati-hati sekali, kau duduk di atas karpet bunga yang membalut gundukan tanah besar.

Di bawah siraman hangat sinar mentari dari lubang kawah gunung yang beradu dengan sepoi-sepoi angin, kita duduk berhadapan.

“ _Howdy_ , Chara.”

Hai juga.

“Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?”

Aku baik.

“Hehe. Maaf ya, aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini.”

Sudah kubilang, akulah yang harus minta maaf.

“Hei, hari ini aku berkenalan dengan manusia lain. Namanya Frisk. Sekilas dia mirip denganmu, dan dia sangat baik hati.”

Ya, aku tahu. Aku menemaninya selama dia berkelana di Bawah Tanah. Aku tahu kau mengaguminya. Kau bahkan sempat membanding-bandingkan dia denganku.

Teganya.

“Dia mengajakku pergi ke Permukaan—oh, iya. Penghalang itu sudah hancur sekarang! Semua monster sudah bebas, seperti yang kita harapkan dulu. Tapi... aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu lagi, Chara. Aku tidak mau...”

Aku mengerti. Hanya kau seorang yang mau datang padaku, bahkan setelah Penghalang itu terbuka. Sementara monster-monster lain—termasuk Ibu dan Ayah—pergi mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Hanya kau yang masih ‘ingat’ padaku.

Makanya aku menolak tawaran Frisk untuk ikut ke Permukaan—andai pun aku bisa.

Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi, dasar cengeng.

“Ukh! Maaf, Chara. Aku masih saja cengeng...”

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kau tertawa geli, menertawakan diri sendiri. Lama kelamaan kita saling bertukar tawa canda.

Kau berbaring, aku ikut berbaring. Kau duduk, aku juga duduk. Kau berbaring lagi, aku menyusul. Terus begitu hingga serpihan mahkota bunga emas berhamburan kemana-mana. Kita tertawa lagi.

Akhirnya kau berbaring lelah, membiarkan bunga-bunga menggelitik kulit di balik bulu-bulumu.

Pandangan kita bertemu, saling berbalas senyum.

Detik waktu terhenti seketika.

“Seandainya aku bisa menyusulmu, Chara...”

Bodoh.

“Tapi... dengan begini pun aku sudah bahagia. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa lagi sekarang.”

Terlalu lama memandangiku, kau tertidur pulas, menikmati detik-detik terakhirmu sebelum kembali ke wujud Flowey. Aku mengusap telapak tangan dan wajah polosmu sebisaku.

Kusenandungkan ‘Lagu Kenangan’ kesukaanmu.

(Masih) sama seperti dulu, ya? Tak peduli apapun wujud kita.

Wewangian nostalgia menari bersama udara lembab yang kian menipis.

Di tengah orkestra syahdu bunga-bunga emas, di antara pilar-pilar rubuh dan kegelapan bebatuan gunung, kita memulai ‘hidup’ baru.

Hingga waktu berakhir pun, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu reuni abadi kita.

Di sini, hanya ada kau dan aku.

Asriel Dreemurr dan Chara Dreemurr.

.

.

.

(The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya selesai di sini...
> 
> Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca sampai terakhir. Makasih banget... /sungkem  
> Pertama pengen bahas apa dulu, ya—Oh iya. Tentang terjemahan. Mungkin pembaca dah bisa lihat (?) kalau istilah-istilah penting dalam game Undertale (seperti The Underground, The Surface, Waterfall, dsb) saya terjemahkan dan namanya saya awali dengan huruf kapital biar bisa dibedakan. Tapi untuk beberapa istilah, saya sempat bingung buat cari kata yang pas sesuai sifatnya. Terutama “The Barrier” dan “Determination” (yang merupakan treat maha penting di Undertale).
> 
> Akhirnya saya putuskan ; The Barrier menjadi “Penghalang” (secara istilah, Barrier adalah pelindung. Tapi saya pakai kata Penghalang karena sifat Barrier di sini bukan melindungi, tapi justru mengurung, memenjarakan, menghalangi jalan keluar. Awalnya saya mau pakai kata “Segel”, tapi kedengaran uhm... konyol), dan Determination menjadi “Keteguhan” (Saya lihat banyak penerjemah yang pakai kata “Kegigihan” untuk istilah ini, tapi saya rasa kurang pas dan kurang menyeluruh sifatnya. Saya tahu, banyak yang bingung untuk mengartikan Determination ke dalam bahasa Indonesia—termasuk saya sendiri. Ada juga yang pakai kata “Tekad”, “Ketekunan”, dll).
> 
> Jujur aja, fanfik “The Reunion” ini jadi salah satu karya tulis yang saya enjoy banget proses nulisnya. Yah, karena sifatnya lebih ke rekonstruksi, re-telling, penceritaan ulang dari game aslinya, jadi saya nulis part per part-nya kayak nulis diary aja. Inget-inget ulang setiap event di dalam game, trus saya tulis deh. Sampe nggak kerasa dah jadi sebanyak ini (panjangnya saingan lho sama naskah novel saya haha).
> 
> Tapi meskipun fanfik ini merupakan rekonstruksi dari canon-nya, saya sadar, nggak semua event penting saya ulas lengkap di sini. Itu karena saya pengen lebih fokus di hubungan antara Chara, Asriel, dan Frisk. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang kurang nyaman saat membaca karena merasa ada yang kurang, terutama di bagian karakter-karakter yang bukan jadi sorotan utama—padahal mereka juga lucu, apalagi Sans dan Dr. Alphys. :3
> 
> Terakhir, tentang teori Narrator-Chara yang saya tangguhkan di fanfik ini. Sesuai tag-nya, maka Chara lah yang jadi narator sekaligus pemeran utama dalam cerita (Ya, saya suka Chara). Kalau dikaitkan dengan gameplay Undertale, ini berarti yang menuturkan semua narasi dalam kotak dialog selama kita bermain adalah ruh Chara yang (tanpa kita sadari sebelumnya) sudah mengikuti kita sejak awal. Teori ini berasal dari kejadian dalam Genocide Route, di mana sudut pandang narasi tiba-tiba berganti dari “Kau” menjadi “Aku” (terkadang ditulis dengan huruf berwarna merah) setelah kita terlanjur membantai banyak monster (dan di sini dipercaya bahwa Chara sudah mulai merasuki Frisk). Maka beberapa fans berpikir, jangan-jangan di Neutral atau Pacifist Route pun Chara sudah bersama kita dengan menjadi narator game.
> 
> Dari teori ini juga, sebagian fans (termasuk saya) mulai percaya bahwa Chara tidak sesadis yang kita pikirkan sebelumnya. Chara bukanlah iblis yang haus membunuh. Pada awalnya dia hanya anak manusia biasa, yang melarikan diri ke Dunia Bawah Tanah dengan membawa dendam pada umat manusia, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan lebih banyak cinta bersama para monster dan betah tinggal bersama mereka (Ya, kalau dia tidak peduli dengan bangsa monster, mana mungkin dia sampai mengorbankan nyawa demi kebebasan mereka? Dan mana mungkin juga Asriel dan keluarganya sampai sebegitu sayangnya sama dia?). Itu artinya, karakter Chara lebih bersifat netral. Kalau kita, para “dalang”, ambil pilihan yang baik sejak awal, maka dia juga bakal baik sama kita (kita bahkan berkesempatan mengubah dendamnya menjadi kepercayaan baru bahwa tidak semua manusia itu kejam). Sebaliknya, kalau kita semena-mena, dia juga bakal ‘menghukum’ kita di ujung cerita, apalagi kalau kita mengambil Genocide Route, membantai semua monster lalu dengan seenaknya ingin dunia monster kembali seperti semula. Ya. Chara nggak suka kalau kita menjadikan dunia itu sebagai ‘mainan’ belaka.
> 
> Tujuan Chara ‘bangkit’ dari kematiannya, bergantung pada tujuan kita sebagai dalang yang sesungguhnya. Bergantung pada ‘Determinasi’ kita.
> 
> Yep. Nggak kerasa author note-nya jadi panjang lebar begini haha. Akhir kata, mohon maaf kalau ada yang kiranya kurang berkenan bagi pembaca, dan terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> Dan untuk kalian para ‘pemain’ game ini, tolong, jangan pernah lagi sentuh tombol “Reset”. Biarkan Frisk dan para monster bebas, dan biarkan anak-anak di taman bunga emas berbahagia dalam damai. :’’) /mulaisokdramatis 
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara
> 
> NB : Kalau pembaca kagum dengan alur cerita fanfik ini, bahkan sampai termehek-mehek bacanya, bertepuk tanganlah untuk sang kreator Undertale, Toby Fox. Saya hanya merekonstruksi cerita yang beliau garap di dalam gamenya, dengan beberapa detail tambahan berupa headcanon pribadi sebagai pemanis. :)


End file.
